Księżycowe Poświęcenia
by misako princess
Summary: Poświęciła swoją wolność i jego, on jej nienawidził od początku, teraz nienawidzi ją jeszcze bardziej. Czy Księżycowa Księżniczka przetrwa to piekło na Ziemi, czy stopi zimne serce swego męża...
1. Chapter 1

„Królewszczyzna"

Mężczyzna siedział w eleganckim powozie zaprzęgniętym w dwa majestatyczne rumaki. Co chwilę wyglądał poprzez szklane okna. Obdarzając omijany krajobraz, nieukrywaną w kobaltowych oczach, odrazą.

„Nic ciekawego. Jeśli stolica jest równie marna, to nie pojmuje na czym polega owy zachwyt Księżycem" powiedział nagle jego kompan o blond włosach. Przystojny mężczyzna, zwrócił się w jego stronę i przeczesał dłonią swoje czarne, krótkie włosy.

„Nie oczekuje nic wielkiego po tej wizycie. O Księżycu ma opinia jest wam zna" poinformował swoich generałów. Ci uśmiechnęli się pod nosem. O tak doskonale wiedzieli jaką niechęcią ich Pan władał do lunarianów.

„Miejmy więc nadzieję, że księżycowe kobiety nadrobią w łożu jego braki" zażartował Nepharite, brązowo-włosy wojownik, opierając głowę na ręce i wyglądając za świetlik powozu W jego oczach widoczne było porządanie. Endymion uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, westchnął lekko i powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. Już wyczekiwał powrotu na Ziemię. Tutejsza podróż była i tylko wyłącznie fanaberią jego matki, pacyfistki, która całe życie błagała męża swego o pokój z Silver Alliance. Teraz kiedy jego ojciec był w połowie na tamtym świcie, swoje zrzędzenia przeniosła na syna. Nie było dla niego to pojęte, nie rozumiał pobudek swej rodzicielki. Była ona wszak jedyną osobą, darzącą ród księżyca sympatią. On, jego ojciec, rodzeństwo, jak i poddani nienawidzili ich z pasją całego serca.

Nagle za drzew wyłonił się widok budynków, a na daleki horyzoncie pałacu.

'Niech przedstawienie się zacznie.' Pomyślał z goryczą młody książę.

Endymion stał u progu komnaty, u której miał połączyć losy Ziemi i Silver Alliance. Na twarzy miał wyraźne niezadowolenie. Podniósł ku niebiosom głowę, jednak jedyne co ujrzał do zdobnie umalowane sklepienie. Przyjrzał się obrazom, przedstawiały jakieś anioły i jak sądził powstanie Alliancu. Z malowidła widoczne było, że lunarianie mają się za istoty boskie, stąpające na piedestale aniołów.  
'Bezczelni, puści' tylko te dwa słowa nasunęły mu się na myśl.  
„Panie." Odezwał się nagle głos i książę ujrzał przed sobą mauiańską doradczynie Queen Selenity, 'lady Luna?' przypomniał sobie.

„Pani?" odrzekł po czym kiwnął lekko głową. „Oczekują Waszej Wysokości." Poinformowała panującego z Ziemi. Ten kiwnął głową i podążył ku wielkim drzwiom. Kiedy w końcu przekroczył próg jego oczom ukazała się wielka sala, a pośrodku niej okrągły stół. Zasiadali przy nim możni tego świata, władcy wszystkich planet. No i ona- Queen Selenity. Pierwsze co zauważył, to jej olśniewającą urodę i grację jaką niósł jej każdy ruch. Pozostali byli jakby oczarowani jej osobą. Tego nie pojmował. W jego oczach była to zwykła białogłowa, której nadmiar władzy zaburzył system wartości.

„Ach, Książę Endymionie" odezwał się monarchii ujrzawszy nowoprzybyłego." Proszę przysiądź do nas" dodała i wskazał wolne miejsce po prawicy Teothora, króla Merkurego. Zaadresowany czarnowłosy mężczyzna kiwnął posłusznie głową i podążył na wskazane miejsce. Za nim powiódł wzrok zainteresowanych monarchów, wszakże nie co dzień obcowali z ziemianinem.

'Wspaniale, niczym w zoo' pomyślał poirytowany. Zasiadł na mniejszym tronie i zerknął na władczynię, ta się uśmiechnęła doń uprzejmie. Odwzajemnił owy uśmiech, najlepiej jak potrafił ukrywając jednocześnie swą wielką nie chęć do tego miejsca i jego władczyni.

„Wiedź Książę, że to zaszczyt, dla Konsulu Alliansu, iż Ziemia zechciała uczestniczyć w obradach." Poinformował go jeszcze monarchini srebrnego globu. Endymion wysilił się na kolejny udawany uśmiech."Nie ma innego miejsca, w którym w tym momencie pragnąłbym być Wasza Wysokość." Odpowiedział grzecznie. Po czym zerknął na pozostałych monarchów, ci przez chwilę spoglądali na niego po czym znów przenieśli zauroczone spojrzenia na swoją High Queen. Endymion uczynił to samo, jednak nie widział w kobiecie siedzącej na najznamienitszym tronie, niczego wielkiego. Fakt była piękna, jej uroda mogła przyciągać. Jedna możni tu obecni mogli mieć takich tysiące. Jej wiedza, była przecie tylko niewiastą, więc nie może być wyjątkowo światła. Może jej wpływy już były tak głębokie, że obecni tu jej się obawiali? Ale czym, że taka kobieta mogła usidlić władców poszczególnych planet. Wielkich królów, potężnych mężów. Znów objął wzrokiem obecnych. Słuchali słów swej władczyni, niczym posłuszne dzieci.

„… nie możemy wszakże zapominać, iż Król Attenton wielokrotnie odmawiał przystąpienia do Silver Alliance." Dokończyła swą przemowę władczyni. Endymion dopiero teraz skupił się na słowach królowej.

„Nie możemy puścić mu tego tak łatwo!!!" krzyknął Ares, władca Marsa. „ po cóż się tym zajmujemy. Athura nie jest częścią Silver Alliance." Krzyknął oburzony i walną wielka pięścią w oparcie siedzenia.

Endymion zerknął na wzburzonego monarchę. Ten jakby czując wzrok młodego monarchii zerknął nań z pogardą, której nie ukrywał na swej twarzy. Czarno-włosy uniósł na to brew.

„Planeta Athura, od lat jest nam sprzymierzeńcem. Nie możemy o tym zapomnieć." Pouczył król Merkurego.

Selenity zerknęła na monarchę planety mądrości, jak to mówili.  
„Silver Alliance od lat nie był w stanie wojny!" znów krzyknął władca Marsa. „Nie po to wieki temu tyle poświęciliśmy by wojna nas znów pochłonęła" mówił dalej oburzony.

'Typowi lunarianie, tylko o sobie' pomyślał z odrazą Endymion.  
„Wszak Ziemia też nie jest w przymierzu, więc zostawicie nas w potrzebie samych sobie, mam rozumieć?" spytał ironicznie ziemski książę. I podniósł odważnie wzrok pierw na króla Ares, potem przeciągnął go na królową Księżyca.  
Monarchini przypatrywała mu się przez chwilę po czym, na jej łagodnym obliczu zagościł łagodny uśmiech.  
„Oczywiście, że nie. Nasza przyjaźń będzie wam wierną." Odrzekła spokojnie, acz stanowczo. „Król Attenton budzi nasze wątpliwości co do jego koneksji co do mocy" wyjaśniła nadto.  
Książę kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową.  
„Oczywiście możemy założyć, iż wiemy po której stronie stoi Ziemia." Zapytał opryskliwym tonem Ares.  
Czarno-włosy monarcha spojrzał w jego stronę. Pojął, że Marsjanin darzy go niechęcią porównywalną jego niechęć do lunarianów. Już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy przerwała mu Queen Selenity.

„Dość!" krzyknęła ąc wrzawę, która się rozległa po insynuacjach władcy czerwonej planety. „ Książę Endymion jest naszym gościem i będziemy go z należnym mu honorem traktować" pouczyła. Ares zmrużył oczy, jednak nic nie powiedział, po prostu usiadł pokornie, jak skarcone dziecko.

'Żałosne.' pomyślał młody książę.

Obrady trwały jeszcze godzinami. Ziemianin się już nie odezwał. Jedynie się utwierdził w przekonaniu, jak samolubni, zadufani, samowicie przekonani o swej boskości i wyższości nad innymi narodami. Już był na skraju i myślał, że przyrośnie do drewnianego tronu.  
„Niech bogowie czczą królową" usłyszał nagle. Spojrzał w stronę królowej ta powili powstawał, a za nią pozostali monarchowie. Uczynił to samo.  
„Dziękuje Wielcy Monarchowie za wasz czas. Niech moc i bogowie będą z wami" odrzekła, a jej anielski głos rozniósł się po całej Sali, odbijając się echem aż pod wysokim sufitem.  
Endymion czekał aż monarchinie pożegnają się ze swoją "wielką królową".  
kiedy byli już sami podszedł do białogłowej, a ta uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
'to już jest irytujące' pomyślał na kolejny uśmiech.  
„Pewnyś panie zmęczony" zaczęła zaskakując mężczyznę." Jesteś po długiej podróży i tych męczących naradach." Znów się uśmiechnęła" Pewne łoże ci tylko teraz w głowie"  
„Przyznam Pani, iż odczuwam zmęczenie. Jednak dobro mego ludu jest dla mnie na miejscu pierwszy, przed mym znużeniem." Zasugerował jej Endymion.

„Zmęczony umysł, to nie jest jasny umysł. Nawet tak inteligentnego młodzieńca jak ty." zbyła go srebrnowłosa władczyni.

„Niech, że będzie." Zgodził się Endymion." Udam się więc na spoczynek" powiedział i skłonił się nisko. Już chciał odejść kiedy zatrzymały go słowa kobiety.

„Książę poczekaj" powiedziała. Po czym pociągnęła za długi sznur i zza drzwi wyjawiła się mauińska doradczyni."Zamek jest olbrzymi. Twoi strażnicy już zostali umiejscowieni w swych komnatach. Jednak obawiam się, że sam tam nie trafisz." odrzekła, po czy, wskazała na brązowowłosą. „Lady Luna zaprowadzi cię Panie do Twych komnat" skomentowała, po czym lekko kiwnęła głową i odeszła w przeciwnym kierunku. Endymion patrzył się na nią z nie zrozumieniem.' Aby kobiebieta tak wysokiego stanowiska, wykonywała takie zadania?' spytał się w myśłach. Jednak po chwili znów sobie to wyjaśnił, tym że kobieta jest mauianką, więc lunarianie traktują ją jak zwykła służkę.  
„Panie, proszę podążaj za mną" odezwała się kobieta i wskazała mu drogę.

Szli przez dłuższą chwilę ciemnymi i cichymi korytarzami pałacu. Endymion za któryś z kolei zakrętem stracił rozeznanie drogi. 'Jak by specjalnie utrudniała dojście pomyślał' po n-tym skręcie w prawo.

„Jesteśmy" oznajmiła nagle kobieta i zatrzymała się na wysokości, wielkich, zdobionych drzwi. Książe obdarzył framugi stęsknionym spojrzeniem." Jej Wysokość ma nadzieję, że pokoje spełnią Twe oczekiwania i zaspoką potrzeby" dodała obdarzając monarchę zalotnym spojrzeniem.

„Dziękuje. Dobrej Nocy" odpowiedział znużony i pociągnął za klamkę by zanurzyć się w ciemnościach swej alkowy. Kobieta odeszła na bezpieczny dystans i odezwała się do istoty schowanej w cieniu." Czy to naprawdę jedyna droga?" spytała tonem przepełnionym smutkiem.  
„czyżby nachodziły cię wątpliwości, teraz kiedy jest już za późno na wyrzuty sumienia" odpowiedziała jej na to kobieta skąpana w mroku.  
„Nie, nie mam wątpliwości." Wyszepta.  
„Książę Endymion nigdy by nie doprowadził do pokoju z Księżycem i Silver Alliance. W jego sercu jest zbyt dużo nienawiści do nas. Małżeństwo to jedyna droga do połączenia naszych światów." Upewniła swą kompankę.  
„No tak, ale Serenity będzie bardzo w tym cierpieć. Będzie musiała podwójnie się starać i wykazać, ze zasługuje na jego warta coś więcej…niż to." Próbowała argumentować  
„Księżniczka wie co ją czeka." Odpowiedział na to kobieta.  
„A jeśli to się nie uda? Jeśli on nie poczuje się do odpowiedzialności?" spytała zdesperowanym tonem już mauianka.  
„Królowa bezczynnie patrzy na to co gwiazdy nam mówią. Nie będzie jednak obojętna, jeśli chodzi o honor swej jedynaczki. Wystarczy, iż strażnicy znajdą go w komnacie księżniczki, królowej to będzie wystarczało."  
„Czyli Serenity ma zacząć krzyczeć, tak głośno aż usłyszy ją cały pałac" spytała bezsilnie Luna. Czuła się tragicznie, nie tylko zdradzała swą królową, ale wystawiała na niebezpieczeństwo także swoja księżniczkę, którą kochała jak córkę.  
„W zasadzie, tak." Odpowiedziała kobieta z mroku.  
„W zasadzie?" spytała mauianka z niezrozumieniem. „ Momencik, co ty powiedziałaś w zasadzie księżniczce?" dopytała ze zwątpieniem.  
„Serenity, to nie dziecko. Wie czego może się spodziewać po mężczyźnie. Zostawiam jej decyzji, jak daleko dopuści księcia." Skomentowała bez emocji brązowo-włosej.  
„'Jak daleko dopuści'?" wyszeptała Luna, a jej błękitne oczy przeniosły się z kobiety na zamknięte drzwi. Orbity miała przepełnione strachem, przełknęła ślinę i zagryzła dolną wargę.  
„Sprzedajemy jej honor i czystość. Oby to było warte takiego poświęcenia." Skomentowała w końcu.  
„Oczywiście, że jest warte. Pokój jest warty wszelkich poświęceń" skwitowała kobieta. Luna przeniosła wzrok z drzwi, najpierw na podłogę potem na kobietę.  
„To ty jesteś strażniczką czasu i przestrzeni. Miejmy więc nadzieję, że masz rację." Rzekła, po czym owa strażniczka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.  
Lady Luna raz jeszcze zerknęła na drzwi i westchnęła cicho. Po czym udała się w mrok korytarza.

Kiedy Endymion przekroczył próg komnaty jego wizji ukazał się ogromny pokój.'Aż tak majestatycznej komanty nie oczekiwałem' pomyślał. Naprzeciw drzwi znajdowało się wielkie okno ukazujące piękne ogrody, jakie leżały u podłoża pałacu. Po lewej stronie od drzwi znajdował się marmurowy kominek. Ktoś najwyraźniej wiedział, że przyjdzie, gdyż tlił się tam ogień. Było to jedyne źródło światła w pokoju, gdyż ¾ okien było przysłonięte eleganckimi, najprawdopodobniej ecri zasłonami. Trudno było powiedzieć, gdyż ogień dawał poświatę pomarańczy na wszystkie jasne elementy pokoju, które dominowały w komnacie. Endymion przeniósł swój wzrok w prawo, tam stało majestatyczne łożę z baldachimem, który przysłaniał jego wnętrze. Książę się uśmiechnął. 'Nareszcie' pomyślał i udał się na posłanie, zdejmując wszystkie swoje ubrania po drodze- pelerynę, pas, miecz ,tunikę, buty.  
Władca wsunął się pod delikatną materię i poczuł, że w łożu już ktoś jest. Na początku był lekko zaskoczony, ale przypomniał sobie słowa Lady Luny 'zaspokoi potrzeby'. Usmiechnął się więc zalotnie i jednym machnięciem zdjął z leżącej obok kobiety była drobna, miała na sobie delikatna, białą koszulę, zdobiona koronkami. Jej głowa ukoronowana była długimi, złotymi lokami.  
Książę przesunął palcami po jej skórze. Jego uśmiech się pogłębił, niewiasta miała wyjątkowo gładką cerę. A biała koszula nocna zakrywająca jej ciało tylko zachęcała by ją zdjąć. Mężczyzna powoli przesuwał palec po ramieniu białogłowy, kiedy doszedł to ramiączka ubrania, zdjął je delikatnie. Kobieta westchnęła lekko. Endymion uniósł na to spojrzenie, oparł się naranieniu i ściągnął drugie ramiączko koszulki nocnej. Ukazując piękne ramiona, obojczyki i część klatki piersiowej. Po chwili jego usta zaczęły całować jej szyję, a ręka powędrowała niżej, najpierw przez piersi, brzuch, aż w końcu dotarła do jej intymnych części ciała. Złapał za tkaninę i zaczął ją podciągać, ukazując jej piekne długie nogi, zmysłowe uda…  
„Faktycznie piękna z ciebie rzecz." Skomentował po czym jego usta przyssały się do jej piersi, a dłoń zaczęła coraz odważniej dotykać ciało. Kobieta tylko przez chwilę nie odpowiadała na jego działa, szybko zaczęła stękać, a jej ciało odpowiadać-nogi przesuwały się bez wolnie, a ciało wyginało.  
„Otwórz oczy śpiąca królewno." Wyszeptał jej do ucha uwalniając na chwilę pierś. Ta go jednak nie posłuchała i nadal miała zamknięte oczy. Endymion przyglądał się jej przez sekundę' Niech będzie twoją metodą' pomyślał, po czym powrócił do poprzednich czynności, jednak je zintensyfikował.Zsuną materię całkowicie z klatki kobiety, ukazując jej okrągłą, prawą pierś.Teraz niewiasta zaczęła głośno jęczeć, widocznie działa księcia dawały jej znaczną przyjemność. Po chwili ręka księcia została zastąpiona jego ustami. Na to blondynka już nie mogła pozostać oboje ta, jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko, a ręce zacisnęły prześcieradlo."Mmmmm" dało się słyszeć z jej ust. Książę bawił się nią jeszcze tylko przez chwilę.  
„Aaaa" wyjąkała charakterystycznym sposób , dając Endymionowi znać, ze spisał się doskonale i doprowadził ją do szczytu rozkoszy. Podniósł się i spojrzał na zsapaną kobietę. Jej klata unosiła się w ,górę i w dół, dało się też słyszeć głośny oddech. Kiedy jednak jego wzrok padł na twarz blondynki, prócz rumieńców dojrzał tam cos czego nie oczekiwał.

Endymion przeniósł się z pomiędzy nóg niewiasta i położył się obok niej.  
„W porządku?" spytał, gdy kobieta przez dłuższy czas nie mogła dojść do siebie.  
„To..to.."wyjąkała" było niesamowite…" wyszeptała w końcu. Książę zerknął na nią z ukosa. „Oczywiście, że było. W końcu to ja cię doprowadziłem" odpowiedział arogancko. Blondynka tego jednak nie usłyszła, a bynajmniej nie chciała." To co teraz, skoro ja ci dałem przyjemność, to czas na ciebie księżniczko." Dodał bez emocji.  
Kobieta spojrzała się na niego zszokowana. Jej błękitne oczy z przerażeniem szukały odpowiedzi w oceanie jego orbit." Skąd wiem?" rzekł mężczyzna jakby czytając jej myśli. „ Zapomniałaś ukryc swej insygnia Pani" skwitował wskazując palcem na czoło monarchii. Ta instynktownie zasłoniła je rękę.  
„Więc w końcu cię spotykam, księżycowa księżniczko." Dodał. „Przedstawiłbym się, ale zapewne wiesz kim jestem" kontynuował, nie pozowalając jej dojść do głosu. „ No cóż, ale aby formalności stalo się za dość." Rzekł dziarsko, uniósł się i obracając się w stronę skonfudowanej lun arianki,ujął jej dłoń."Bardzo mi miło, cie poznać Księżniczko Serenity, Księżyca, jestem Książę Endymion." Dokończył całując jej rękę. A jego ignoranckie spojrzenie wertowało jej, teraz półnagie ciało.  
„Ja…" zdołała tylko wyszeptać Serenity, całkowicie zaskoczona takim obrotem sprawy. Pluto zmusiła ją do tego, kazała jej przyjąć go do swojego łoża, a potem krzyczeć, tak by wszyscy zobaczyli co dokonał książę. Miała go jednak wziąć z zaskoczenia. Jednak kiedy zaczął ją dotykać…wtedy miała wrażenie, że jest w niebie. Co chwile, podczas tego udawanego snu powtarzała sobie, że tyle wystarczy, że teraz powinna krzyczeć, ale nie mogła się na to zebrać.  
„No dalej krzycz" usłyszała nagle. Podniosła wzrok, na twarzy przystojnego ziemianina nie dostrzegła jednak żadnych emocji. „Przecież o to w tym chodzi. No dalej powiadom straż, powiadom pałac!!!" krzyknął na nią. Księżniczka się skuliła po siła jego głosu.  
„Panie…ja…"próbowała wytłumaczyć.  
„Nie interesuje mnie to" przerwał jej, wstając, przez chwilę ukazał swoje wspaniałe nagie ciało, po czym owinął jego dolną część prześcieradłem.  
„ Nie miałam wyboru" kontynuowała zdruzgotana.  
„rzekłem, że mnie to nie interesuje" odpowiedział jej. Stał do niej tyłem. Kiedy ta nie zrobiła żadnego ruchu, obrócił się. „Co teraz obleciał cię strach?" spytał z żałością.  
Po policzkach Serenity spłynęły łzy, łzy goryczy, żalu, rozpaczy. Jak to możliwe, że dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że nie ma prawa zmuszać go do małżeństwa, teraz gdy jest już za poźno. Teraz będzie musiała życ w hańbie do końca życia. Nieść brzemię swej głupoty.  
„Nie…"wyszeptała. „Nie będę krzyczeć" dodała i spuściła wzrok. Usłyszała parsknięcie. „ Tacy lunarianie jesteście odważni?" spytał się jej książę, nie zareagowała. Nagle poczuła jak ciężkie ciało kładzie się na jej. Jej ręce zostały przygniecione do materacu nad jej głową. Rozszerzyła oczy i spojrzała na monarchę ziemi." Nie chcesz krzyczeć ,to ja cię zmuszę" skwitował po czym jego usta posiadły jej. Pocałunek nie był delikatny, był ostry, bezuczuć, bezlitosny. W jego trakcie noga księcia siłą rozchyliła uda księżniczki, trwało chwilę zanim ta zorientowała się co ten chce zrobić. Nie trzeba jej było więcej, ugryzła czarnowłosego w wargę i od razu jak mogła wydała z siebie głośny krzyk.  
Kiedy znów spojrzała na mężczyzna nie zobaczyła w jego oczach wściekłości, tylko ten szyderczy uśmiech.  
„Grzeczna dziewczynka" skwitował książę ocierać krew z wargi, po czym szybko ich obrócił, tak, że Serenity teraz był na górze, a on pod nią. Na zewnątrz dało się słyszeć zbliżając się straż.  
„A teraz mnie posłuchaj uważnie Serenity. Wybrałaś złe łoże dziś w nocy, teraz będziesz je dzielić ze mną do końca swych marnych dni. Jesteś moja. Pamiętaj o tym księżniczko." Rzekł do niej lodowatym tonem, powodując jeszcze większy potok łez u białogłowej. „A żeby akcji dodać dramatyzmu…" skomentował na koniec łapiąc za koszulę nocną i ją rozdzierając. Dokładnie w chwili, gdy do pokoju wpadła straż, Senshi i królowa.

Nie trzeba mieć sporej wyobraźni by móc wytłumaczyć sobie co zaszło w komnacie księżniczki księżyca. Nie musieli jej na pewno mieć ci, którzy przybyli na miejsce zdarzenia jako pierwsi. Bo każdy rozsądny człowiek widząc nagiego mężczyznę i nagą kobietę, w raczej intymnej pozycji(on leży, a ona na nim)pomysli rzecz jedną. Fakt każdy normalny człowiek, znający reputację księcia jako flirciarza i kobieciarz, mógłby też przyjąć, że to on wykorzystał biedną, niewinną księżniczkę. Można by tak przyjąć. Jednak na nieszczęście młodej damy, znaleziono ich w pozycji, w której to ona miała ułożenie dominujące, tak się bynajmniej twierdzi. Co więcej porozrzucane szaty i podarta koszula dodały scenie jedynie pikanterii.

Kiedy do komnaty wkroczyła straż, Senshi i Królowa księżniczka jak najszybciej potrafiła znalazła coś do okrycia siebie. Nie spojrzała jednak ani na swą rodzicielkę ani na przyjaciółki. Wiedziała co ujrzy w ich oczach.  
Endymion z drugiej strony wydawał się raczej rozluźniony. Nawet zalotnie pogładził plecy swej domniemanej kochanki." Widzisz, mówiłem słodka, że jesteś za głośna" rzekł z przekosem i pocałował tył blond bogini. Ta tylko zszokowana mogła się na niego spojrzeć. A jej Poliki oblał rumieniec.  
Pierwszą osobą, która odzyskała świadomość oczywiście była królowa. „Straż na zewnątrz!" rozkazała" Nikogo tu nie wpuszczać, nikomu ani słowa!!!" dodała jeszcze bardziej rozkazującym tonem. Oczywiście każdy kto żył w pałacu doskonale wiedział, że coś takiego NIGDY nie pozostanie sekretem.  
Wojownicy posłusznie wykonali rozkaz i zablokowali przejście, dla coraz to większej grupy gapiów.  
„Amystes, Ginewra" królowa zwróciła się do dwóch Senshi. Te przez chwilę nie reagowały, tylko stały jak swoje dwie pozostałe towarzyszki z rozdziawionymi buziami. Królowa klasnęła w ręce i bardziej podirytowanym tonem powtórzyła." Amystes, Ginewra!".  
„Tak Pani?" spytały posłusznie, w końcu odrywając wzrok od sceny przed nimi. „Pójdźcie zapleczem i natychmiast przynieście mojej cór…książnice jej odzienie" rzekła, choć poprawiła się na słowo' córka' królowa. Serenity na do poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Endymion po prostu leżał. ' Masz co chciałaś, księżycowy gówniarzu' pomyślał patrząc na niewiastę stojącą, już teraz obok łoża.  
„Leotho" królowa zwróciła się do zielonej Senshi." Znajdź Lunę i ja tu podeślij oraz Plutona i powiedź jej, że ŻĄDAM i to zaznacz, natychmiastowego z nią spotkania." Dziewczyna dygnęła nisko wysłuchawszy rozkazu i udała się go spełnić." A ty Afrodyto…"rzekła królowa patrząc na swa pierworodną. „Zajmij się nią."  
„Tak Pani" odpowiedziała zaadresowana blondynka i nisko się ukłoniła.

Endymion w trakcie tych całych ceregieli wstał , opatulony prześcieradłem. Obecne kobiety zarumieniły się na to. Ale nie królowa, z lodowatym spojrzeniem zerknęła w twarz księcia.  
„Widzisz Pani" odezwał się „marzenia się spełniają" skwitował po czym skłonił nisko i zebrał swe ubrania.  
„Gdzie się mogę ubrać?" spytał Wenusjanki, która czerwona od stóp do głów wskazala mu łazienkę księżniczki. Przez całą jego drogę do tego pomieszczenia obserwowały go fioletowe, zmrużone oczy. Kiedy znikł z widoku, Selenity przeniosła wzrok na swoją córkę i westchnęła w duchu. ' Zapłacisz mi za to Plutonie.'


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2  
„Wybory zmieniające życie"

Endymion przeniósł się z pomiędzy nóg niewiasty i położył się obok niej.

- W porządku?- spytał, gdy kobieta przez dłuższy czas nie mogła dojść do siebie.

- To..to.. – wyjąkała - było niesamowite… - wyszeptała w końcu. Książę zerknął na nią z ukosa.

- Oczywiście, że było. W końcu to ja cię doprowadziłem - odpowiedział arogancko. Blondynka tego jednak nie usłyszała, a bynajmniej nie chciała.

- To, co teraz, skoro ja ci dałem przyjemność, to czas na ciebie księżniczko.- Dodał bez emocji.  
Kobieta spojrzała na niego zszokowana. Jej błękitne oczy z przerażeniem szukały odpowiedzi w oceanie jego orbit.  
- Skąd wiem? - rzekł mężczyzna jakby czytając jej myśli. - Zapomniałaś ukryć swe insygnia Pani – skwitował, wskazując palcem na czoło monarchini. Ta instynktownie zasłoniła je rękę.

- Więc w końcu cię spotykam, księżycowa Księżniczko. - Dodał. - Przedstawiłbym się, ale zapewne wiesz, kim jestem - kontynuował, nie pozwalając jej dojść do głosu. - No cóż, ale żeby formalności stało się zadość. - Rzekł dziarsko, uniósł się i obracając się w stronę skonfundowanej Lunarianki, ujął jej dłoń. - Bardzo mi miło, cię poznać Serenity, Księżniczko Księżyca, jestem Książę Endymion. - Dokończył całując jej rękę. A jego ignoranckie spojrzenie wertowało jej, teraz półnagie ciało.

- Ja… - zdołała tylko wyszeptać Serenity, całkowicie zaskoczona takim obrotem sprawy. Pluto zmusiła ją do tego, kazała jej przyjąć go do swojego łoża, a potem krzyczeć tak, by wszyscy zobaczyli, czego dokonał książę. Miała go jednak wziąć z zaskoczenia. Ale kiedy zaczął jej dotykać… wtedy miała wrażenie, że jest w niebie. Co chwilę, podczas tego udawanego snu powtarzała sobie, że tyle wystarczy, że teraz powinna krzyczeć, ale nie mogła się na to zebrać.

- No dalej, krzycz - usłyszała nagle. Podniosła wzrok, na twarzy przystojnego Ziemianina, nie dostrzegła jednak żadnych emocji.

- Przecież o to w tym chodzi. No dalej, powiadom straż, powiadom pałac!!! -krzyknął na nią. Księżniczka skuliła się pod siłą jego głosu.

- Panie… ja… - próbowała wytłumaczyć.

- Nie interesuje mnie to- przerwał jej wstając, przez chwilę ukazał swoje wspaniałe nagie ciało, po czym owinął jego dolną część prześcieradłem.

- Nie miałam wyboru - kontynuowała zdruzgotana dziewczyna.

- Rzekłem, że mnie to nie interesuje- odpowiedział jej. Stał do niej tyłem. Kiedy ta nie zrobiła żadnego ruchu, obrócił się. - Co teraz obleciał cię strach? - spytał z żałością.  
Po policzkach Serenity spłynęły łzy, łzy goryczy, żalu, rozpaczy. Jak to możliwe, że dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że nie ma prawa zmuszać go do małżeństwa, teraz, gdy jest już za późno? Teraz będzie musiała żyć w hańbie do końca życia. Nieść brzemię swej głupoty.  
- Nie… - wyszeptała. - Nie będę krzyczeć - dodała i opuściła wzrok. Usłyszała parsknięcie.

- Tacy Lunarianie jesteście odważni?- spytał Książę, nie zareagowała. Nagle poczuła jak ciężkie ciało kładzie się na niej, ręce zostały przygniecione do materacu nad jej głową. Rozszerzyła oczy i spojrzała na monarchę ziemi.

- Nie chcesz krzyczeć, to ja cię zmuszę do tego– skwitował, po czym jego usta posiadły jej. Pocałunek nie był delikatny, był ostry, bez uczuć, bezlitosny. W jego trakcie noga Księcia siłą rozchyliła uda Księżniczki, trwało chwilę zanim zorientowała się, co chce zrobić. Nie trzeba jej było więcej, ugryzła czarnowłosego w wargę i od razu jak tylko mogła wydała z siebie głośny krzyk.  
Kiedy znów spojrzała na mężczyznę, nie zobaczyła w jego oczach wściekłości, tylko ten szyderczy uśmiech.

- Grzeczna dziewczynka - skwitował, ocierając krew z wargi, po czym szybko ich obrócił, tak, że Serenity teraz był na górze, a on pod nią. Na zewnątrz dało się słyszeć zbliżającą się straż.

- A teraz mnie posłuchaj uważnie Serenity. Wybrałaś złe łoże dziś w nocy, teraz będziesz je dzielić ze mną do końca swych marnych dni. Jesteś moja. Pamiętaj o tym księżniczko. - Rzekł do niej lodowatym tonem, powodując jeszcze większy potok łez u białogłowej. - A żeby akcji dodać dramatyzmu… - skomentował na koniec łapiąc za koszulę nocną i ją rozdzierając. Dokładnie w chwili, gdy do pokoju wpadła straż, Senshi i królowa.

Nie trzeba mieć sporej wyobraźni, by móc wytłumaczyć sobie, co zaszło w komnacie księżniczki Księżyca. Nie musieli jej na pewno mieć ci, którzy przybyli na miejsce zdarzenia, jako pierwsi. Bo każdy rozsądny człowiek, widząc nagich mężczyznę i kobietę, w raczej intymnej pozycji (on leży, a ona na nim) pomyśli rzecz jedną. Fakt, każdy normalny człowiek, znający reputację księcia, jako flirciarza i kobieciarza, mógłby też przyjąć, że to on wykorzystał biedną, niewinną księżniczkę. Można by tak przyjąć. Jednak na nieszczęście młodej damy, znaleziono ich w pozycji, w której to ona miała ułożenie dominujące, tak się bynajmniej twierdzi. Co więcej porozrzucane szaty i podarta koszula dodały scenie jedynie pikanterii.

Kiedy do komnaty wkroczyła straż, Senshi i Królowa, Księżniczka jak najszybciej potrafiła znalazła coś do okrycia siebie. Nie spojrzała jednak ani na swą rodzicielkę, ani na przyjaciółki. Wiedziała, co ujrzy w ich oczach.  
Endymion z drugiej strony, wydawał się raczej rozluźniony. Nawet zalotnie pogładził plecy swej domniemanej kochanki.  
- Widzisz, mówiłem słodka, że jesteś za głośna - rzekł z przekąsem i pocałował tył blond bogini. Ona jednak była tak zszokowana, że mogła tylko na niego spojrzeć. Nic nie powiedziała, a jej Poliki oblał rumieniec.  
Pierwszą osobą, która odzyskała świadomość była oczywiście królowa.  
- Straż na zewnątrz!– rozkazała - Nikogo tu nie wpuszczać, nikomu ani słowa!!! - dodała jeszcze bardziej rozkazującym tonem. Oczywiście każdy, kto żył w pałacu doskonale wiedział, że coś takiego NIGDY nie pozostanie sekretem.  
Wojownicy posłusznie wykonali rozkaz i zablokowali przejście dla coraz to większej grupy gapiów.

- Amystes, Ginewra - królowa zwróciła się do dwóch Senshi. Te przez chwilę nie reagowały, tylko stały jak ich dwie pozostałe towarzyszki z rozdziawionymi buziami. Królowa klasnęła w ręce i bardziej poirytowanym tonem powtórzyła. - "Amystes, Ginewra!".

- Tak Pani? - spytały posłusznie, w końcu odrywając wzrok od sceny przed nimi.

- Pójdźcie zapleczem i natychmiast przynieście mojej cór… Książnice jej odzienie - rzekła, choć poprawiła się i nie wypowiedziała słowa 'córka'. Serenity przez to poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Endymion po prostu leżał.

- 'Masz, co chciałaś, księżycowy gówniarzu' – pomyślał, patrząc na niewiastę już teraz stojącą obok łoża.

- Leotho - królowa zwróciła się do zielonej Senshi. - Znajdź Lunę i ja tu podeślij oraz Plutona i powiedź jej, że ŻĄDAM i to zaznacz - ŻĄDAM, natychmiastowego z nią spotkania. - Dziewczyna dygnęła nisko wysłuchawszy rozkazu i udała się, by go spełnić.

- A ty Afrodyto…- rzekła królowa spoglądając jednocześnie na swa pierworodną. - Zajmij się nią.

- Tak Pani - odpowiedziała zaadresowana blondynka i nisko się ukłoniła.

Endymion w trakcie tych całych ceregieli wstał, i szczelniej opatulił się prześcieradłem. Obecne kobiety zarumieniły się widząc to. Ale nie królowa. Z lodowatym spojrzeniem zerknęła w twarz Księcia.

- Widzisz, Pani - odezwał się - marzenia się spełniają- skwitował, po czym skłonił się nisko i zebrał swoje ubrania.

- Gdzie się mogę ubrać? - spytał Wenusjanki, która czerwona od stóp do głów wskazała mu łazienkę księżniczki. Przez całą jego drogę do tego pomieszczenia obserwowały go fioletowe, zmrużone oczy. Kiedy znikł z widoku, Selenity przeniosła wzrok na swoją córkę i westchnęła w duchu.

- 'Zapłacisz mi za to Plutonie.'

By Misako


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3  
Endymion, eskortowany przez Lady Lunę, udał się do swej komnaty. Kobieta szła ze spuszczoną głową. Jej postawa dała mu szybko do zrozumienia, iż wiedziała o tym, że Księżniczka Księżyca znajduje się w łożu, które wskazała mu, jako jego.  
- Jesteśmy - odezwała się cicho i sens deja vu ogarnął księcia.  
- Jesteś pewna pani? - zadrwił. - Czy może czai się tam kolejna szlachetna niewiasta, którą mam posiąść. - Kontynuował lodowatym tonem. Mauianka nic nie powiedziała, więc mężczyzna obdarzył ją spojrzeniem przepełnionym odrazą i wszedł do komnaty, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, akurat w momencie, w którym kobieta w nie spojrzała. W rezultacie powiew potargał jej ułożoną grzywkę, a oczy się zmrużyły. Doradczyni przez chwilę stała tam, na jej twarzy malowało się zrezygnowanie, westchnęła lekko i udała się w stronę komnat królowej. Wiedziała, że jej Pani będzie oczekiwać wyjaśnień.

- Za kogo ty się uważasz! - dało się słyszeć rozłoszczony głos królowej. Siedziała na swoim tronie i krzyczała na kobietą klęczącą przed nią.  
- Dokonałam tego, co i tak by się stało. - odrzekła spokojnie Strażniczka.  
- Słucham? - spytała poirytowana władczyni, jej normalnie anielskie oczy przepełniała złość - Nie wyraziłam zgody na twój plan. - dodała po chwili.  
- Nieprawda. - sprzeciwiła jej się Senshi Plutona. – Odrzekłaś, Pani, że się nad tym zastanowisz. Ewentualnie wyraziłabyś zgodę, jednak wtedy byłoby już za późno. Ja jedynie wykorzystałam swą wiedzę i wykorzystałam szansę, jaką nam daje śmierć króla Ziemi. - Odrzekła bez emocji zielono-włosa kobieta. Srebrny anioł już chciał skomentować pewność swej kompanki, jednak wiedział, że posiada ona wiedzę na temat przyszłości i zazwyczaj, jeśli tą wiedzę wykorzystuje, ma ku temu ważne powody.  
- On nas nienawidzi. Słabo się stara by to nawet ukryć - odrzekła w końcu królowa. - Serenity jest za słaba, by przełamać tę barierę."  
- Nie doceniasz swej córki. Kiedy jej powiedziałam, że może ocalić swój ród przed cierpieniem, nawet przez chwilę nie kwestionowała swojej roli. Jest bardziej dojrzała niż sądzisz. - Pocieszyła swoją wieloletnią przyjaciółkę i królową. Ta spojrzała się na nią z miną smutnej, zatroskanej matki.  
- Może i masz rację. Serenity jest w końcu 17-letnią panną. - Westchnęła cicho. Każdej matce trudno było pogodzić się z tym, że jej maleństwo dorasta.  
- To jednak nie koniec. - odrzekła nagle klęcząca kobieta. - Teraz musisz zmusić księcia, by posiadł twą córkę za żonę. - Srebrnowłosa zerknęła na nią spode łba.  
- Nie będzie to małżeństwo przepełnione miłością. - Rzekła jakby do siebie monarchini.  
- To teraz jest nieistotne. Musisz doprowadzić do tej unii. Pretekst honoru twej córki wystarczy. Endymion nas nienawidzi, ale nie jest głupcem. Nie będzie chciał doprowadzić do wojny z Silver Alliance. Ziemia jest osłabiona po latach wewnętrznych konfliktów, wie, że nie ma szans z nami wygrać. - kontynuowała Senshi Plutona, nie zwracając uwagi na matczyne rozterki. – Selenity - Odezwała się po chwili ciszy zielono-włosa. Zmieszana królowa zerknęła na nią. - Kiedy urodziła się Serenity, poprosiłaś mnie o coś, pamiętasz? - spytała swą królową. Ta zamknęła oczy i kiwnęła powoli głową.  
- Tak, abyś potrafiła mnie upomnieć, kiedy będę miała być najpierw królową, a potem matką - wyszeptała, a jej głos przepełniał żal.  
- Wasza Wysokość, nadszedł ten dzień... - Powiedziała to, co monarchini i tak już wiedziała.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę w Wielkiej Sali panował spokój. Żadna z dam nic nie mówiła, aż w końcu z ust srebrnowłosej wyszło:  
- Skazuje swą córkę, na męczennictwo.  
- Uwierz mi, Pani, to, co jest na końcu tej drogi godne jest takiej ofiary. - Odrzekała strażniczka czasu i przestrzeni.

Endymionowi całkowicie odeszła ochota na spanie. Siedział w wielkim, czerwonym fotelu naprzeciw kominka. Pokój, który mu w rzeczywistości przydzielono, był mniejszy od komnat księżniczki, ale nie przedstawiał gorszego splendoru. Dominowały tu czerwień i bordo. Meble zrobiono z wiśniowego drewna. Komplet foteli i sof, stojących nieopodal kominka z cynamonowo-białego marmuru, obity był eleganckim zamszem. Na podłogach leżały perskie dywany. Na lewo od wejścia znajdowało się sporych rozmiarów okno, prowadzące na półokrągły balkon. W dole nie było jednak pięknych ogrodów, jedynie plac spacerowy. Zaledwie z pięć metrów od witrażu umiejscowiono, duże, rzeźbione łoże. Okryte czerwonym baldachimem z grubej materii, podwiązanej u czterech słupów, pnących się z każdego rogu. Pościel była czerwono-czarna.  
Jednak nic z tych wykwintnych rzeczy nie interesowało księcia. Siedział z ponurą miną, wpatrzony w tlący się ogień. Doskonale rozumiał, co właśnie zaszło i jakie konsekwencje czekają go za ten czyn. Co prawda nie był niczemu winien, skądże miał wiedzieć, że przysłana mu, jak sądził dziewka, to nikt inny, jak dziedziczka tronu najpotężniejszego rodu w Galaktyce. Zmrużył oczy. Mógł odmówić pojęcia jej za żonę. Doskonale wiedział, że dla niej oznacza to hańbę i utratę czci. Jednak to go za bardzo nie interesowało. Księżycowa smarkula sama sobie taki los zgotowała. Bardziej go trapiło, że owe zdarzenie zapewne zostanie potraktowane, jako znieważenie korony Silver Alliance i doprowadzi do wojny między nim a Ziemią. Wiedział, że jego planeta, mimo że doskonale zaopatrzona, nie da sobie rady z całym Paktem. Czarnowłosy sięgnął po wino, które przyniósł mu sługa, zaciągnął łyk napoju.  
- Nie mam chyba zanadto wyboru - wymamrotał ponuro.  
- A żebyś miał rację. – Powiedział wyraźnie wkurzony głos zza jego pleców. Monarcha obrócił się i od razu wywrócił oczyma. - Odejdź Kunzite. Mój dzień i tak już jest tragiczny. - Rzekł z rozdrażnieniem do swego generała, głównego strażnika, ale przede wszystkim przyjaciela.  
- Nie jesteśmy tu nawet jeden dzień, a ty, Panie, zdążyłeś już spowodować aferę stanu. - Skarcił księcia. Normalnie było to nie do pomyślenia. Jednak ten wojownik, straszy od monarchy, był mu w pewnym sensie mentorem.  
- I wedle twej opinii zrobiłem to umyślnie. - rzekł Endmion, przekrzywiając usta w grymasie.  
- Cały pałac aż huczy od tego, że znaleziono cię nagiego, w ramionach księżniczki, w jej komnacie. - odpowiedział mu białowłosy mężczyzna, książę jęknął słysząc te słowa. Nie znosił dworu i jego plotkarskiej natury.  
- Twoja wola tego czynu nie ma za bardzo tu znaczenia, bynajmniej już nie teraz. - skwitował jego kompan. Na to książę zaśmiał sie i powstał.  
- A ty mój drogi przyjacielu? Czy ty mi uwierzysz, że ta mała siksa wzięła mnie podstępem? Uwierzysz, iż ja dałem nabrać się małej, nic niewartej księżniczce? - zapytał ironicznie. Generał kiwnął głową.  
- Sądzę, że za bardzo zaślepiła cię twa nienawiść, Panie, byś w miarę szybko potrafił się zorientować, iż to była pułapka.  
Endymion upił kolejny łyk wina.  
- Oj prawda, prawda stary druhu. – rzekł i nagle jego niebieskie oczy zmieniły kolor na granatowy - zimny niczym Ocean Arktyczny. - Ale wiesz, co ci jeszcze powiem? - powiedział do swego kompana, jednak nie patrzył na niego tylko na płomienie paleniska. - Ta mała ladacznica zapłaci mi za to. Już ja dopilnuję, aby przez resztę swojego życia żałowała, iż kiedykolwiek mnie spotkała. - wyszeptał pełen nienawiści i złości i trzasną kryształowym kielichem w ogień.

Siedemnastoletnia białogłowa siedziała skulona w pluszowym fotelu swej komnaty. Miała na sobie jasnoróżową suknię z długimi rękawami i niewielkimi bufkami. Jej talia była mocno opasana gorsetem, a dół rozkloszowany. Część, w której każda dama z chęcią ukazywała swe dorodne przyrodzenie zasłaniała tiulowa szarfa, jakby miała poprawić samopoczucie swej właścicielki, mówiąc: „Jestem zbyt niewinna, by coś pokazać.".  
Dama, a raczej księżniczka, odziana w tą szatę, siedziała i szlochała cicho w białą poduszkę, którą jakimś cudem zabrała z łoża.  
- Pani, może się położysz? - zapytała głosem pełnym troski księżniczka Wenus. Blondynka pokiwała przecząco głową. Nie chciał mieć z tym łożem nic do czynienia. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że wtula twarz w poduszkę, na której leżał książę, jeszcze czuć na niej jego zapach. 'Jakiś kwiat' - pomyślała, po czym jak oparzona odrzuciła puchatą powłoczkę.  
- Sere...?" - próbowała zapytać towarzysząca jej blondynka.  
- Zabierzcie, to stąd!!! - krzyknęła między spazmami dziewczyna. Po czym wstała i podbiegła do swego posłania i zaczęła z niego wszystko zrzucać. - Zabierzcie TO WSZYSTKO!!!! - krzyczała. Jej damy próbowały ją uspokoić. Dopiero silna zielona Senshi złapała ją i utuliła.  
- Ciii, już już pójdzie po służki, zaraz to zabiorą. - mówiła głaszcząc niższą niewiastę po plecach i spojrzeniem pokazując wojowniczce z Marsa, by udała się po służące. Ta milcząco zgodziła się.  
- Spalcie to. - Wyszeptała w ramię brązowowłosej księżniczki.  
- Dobrze. - zapewniła ją przywódczyni straży, Afrodyta.  
Pokojowe szybko przyszły i ze spuszczonym wzrokiem posprzątały bałagan, jaki zrobiła ich Pani. Kiedy miały już wyjść podążyła za nimi Ginewra.  
- Pani? - spytały się zmieszane.  
- Nie pierzcie ich, tylko od razu włóżcie do pieca. - rozkazała, a one zmieszane popatrzyły po sobie. Była to przecież najznamienitsza bielizna pościelowa.  
Widząc ich zwątpienie księżniczka dodała bardziej ostro.  
- Nie każę wam się nad nimi modlić! Albo je wrzucicie do ognia albo mego ognia zasmakujecie! – wykrzyknęła, a pomiędzy jej palcami ukazały się małe ogniki. Przerażone służące kiwnęły tylko głową i pobiegły by wykonać polecenie.  
- Kuchenne dewotki - rzekła z irytacją czerwona wojowniczka i zamknęła drzwi do książęcej alkowy.  
Kiedy się obróciła, zobaczyła, że pozostałym Senshi udało się namówić księżniczkę, aby położyła się choćby na szezlongu. Westchnęła lekko i podeszła do nich.

Serenity nie była w stanie już płakać, wydawała z siebie, więc jedynie szlochy.  
- Księżniczko, uspokój się, bo jeszcze sobie zaszkodzisz. - Prosiła ją merkuriańska wojowniczka. Położyła dłoń na czole przyjaciółki. Wykorzystując swą moc ochłodziła je trochę. Złotowłosa spojrzała na nią i czerwonymi i spuchniętymi oczami skinęła na znak podziękowania.

- Serenity, nie jesteś głupia. Doskonale wiesz, jakie są konsekwencje takiego zdarzenia. - Zaczęła nagle Ginewra.  
- Marsie!!! - próbowała upomnieć wojowniczkę bogini piękna.  
- Nie Afrodyto. Serenity nie jest tu ofiarą. Chcę wiedzieć, co ona sobie myślała. Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że spodziewałaś się wizyty księcia. - Serenity obróciła się tyłem do wojowniczki. Co utwierdziło ją i jej towarzyszki, że miała rację.  
- Serenity? - spytała niepewnie Amystes.  
Blondynka przez dłuższą chwilę milczała. Kiedy już miała odpowiedzieć rozległo się pukanie. Do komnaty weszła Lady Luna i dygnęła nisko.  
- Wasza Wysokość, królowa wzywa cię do siebie. - rzekła po chwili prostując się i patrząc swej podopiecznej prosto w oczy. 'Oh, Serenity wybacz.' – pomyślała, widząc zrujnowaną dziewczynę.

By Misako


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4 „Ślepy zaułek"

W komnacie Endymiona prócz białowłosego generała znajdowali się jeszcze trzej mężczyźni. Prowadzili gorliwą rozmową na temat zdarzeń mijającej nocy.  
"Teraz już raczej nie masz Panie wyboru." - Potwierdził przypuszczenia i obawy monarchy Nephraite.  
"Z tego, co się zorientowaliśmy, Lunarianie to bardzo dumne istoty, łatwo tego nie popuszczą" - dodał jakby na dobicie Jedaite, blondyn o niewieścich rysach. - „Zresztą, co ci do głowy przyszło. Kiedy mówiliśmy o zaliczaniu, nie chodziło o linię królewską" - skarcił przyjaciela.  
Endymion tylko z ukosa zerknął na niego. Widząc to dowódca opowiedział.  
- "Teraz nie czas na to. Musimy poinformować króla i królową i wyciągnąć z zaistniałej sytuacji jak najwięcej korzyści." - Zwrócił się do swego księcia. - „To my tu jesteśmy na wygranej pozycji." - Dodał podchodząc do mężczyzny i kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. - "Ona wygrała bitwę, ale nie wojnę" - wyszeptał i uśmiechnął się do czarnowłosego, który w końcu na niego spojrzał.  
Nagle w pokoju dało się słyszeć głośne pukanie.  
- "Wejść!!!" - krzyknął Zosite.  
Do pokoju wkroczył dumny, białowłosy mężczyzna, w białej szacie i insygnia księżyca na czole.  
- "Wasza Wysokość, jestem Artemis. Drugi doradca Jej Królewskiej Mości." – rzekł, kłaniając się w pas. - „Wielka Królowa wzywa cię, Panie." - Dodał prostując się.

Kiedy Endymion po raz drugi tego dnia przekroczył próg Wielkiej Sali, zobaczył - zamiast wielkiego okrągłego stołu - jedynie tron królowej ustawiony pod ścianą, a na nim jego właścicielkę. Przez siedliskiem ciągnął się długi srebrny dywan, na nim natomiast stała skruszona niewiasta, której marzenia o szczęśliwym życiu odebrał zaledwie parę godzin temu.  
- "Wasza Wysokość" - usłyszał nagle głos królowej. Podniósł na nią wzrok i ujrzał jak wskazuje, by stanął obok jej córki. Zrezygnowany wykonał polecenie. Kiedy stanął obok Serenity poczuł jak ta zamarła, wstrzymała nawet oddech.

- „Zapewne jest dla was jasne, czemu stoicie tu przede mną." - zaczęła królowa. - „To, co zaszło dzisiejszego wieczoru rzuciło hańbę nie tylko na osoby, ale także na relacje między naszymi światami" - kontynuowała srebrnowłosa. Książę bezpardonowo przyglądał się monarchini, podczas gdy księżniczka stała ze spuszczoną głową i twarzą ukrytą w rozpuszczonych włosach. - „Każde z was jest na tyle dorosłe, by znać konsekwencje, jakie poniesie. Serenity, ty naraziłaś swój honor i dumę, jako kobiety, coś, co nie jest możliwe do odzyskania" - skarciła najpierw córkę. Endymion zerknął na nią. Dziewczyna jakby się jeszcze bardziej skurczyła. Książę przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. Ubrana była w jasnoróżową suknię, praktycznie zasłaniającą jej ciało. We włosach miała toczek w kształcie półksiężyca, w identycznym kolorze, co ubranie, zdobiony perłami. Jak na ironię, wyglądała jak niewinne dziecko, które ktoś przyłapał na podglądaniu, a nie jak dziewka, która jeszcze przed chwilą oddawała swe ciało mężczyźnie, do którego nie należała. - 'Piękną fasadę tworzysz, księżniczko.' - Pomyślał. Musiał jednak przerwać swe rozważania, gdyż królowa zwróciła się do niego. - „Ty Wasza Wysokość, naruszyłeś największy skarb, jaki kobieta daje mężczyźnie w noc poślubną." - Stwierdziła bez ogródek matka dziewczyny.

- "Nie zgodzę się królowo." - przerwał jej książę. Królowa podniosła swą idealną brew. Spodziewała się tego.  
- "Nie?"  
- "Nie, to, iż znaleziono mnie w łożu księżniczki nie świadczy, iż posiadłem jej cnotę. Kobietę można zaspokoić na wiele sposobów, jak zapewne wiesz." - Rzekł arogancko książę. Serenity zrobiła się czerwona od stóp do głów.

'Bogini, co za wstyd' - pomyślała. Nie sądziła, że będzie musiała się spowiadać matce ze swych przeżyć intymnych.

Ale książę nie miał zamiaru przerywać tego upokorzenia. - "Możesz Pani wezwać medyków, by zbadali „czystość" księżniczki" – dodał cynicznie.  
Królowa przypatrywała mu się przez chwilę, doskonale wiedziała, że jeśli Serenity nadal była dziewicą Endymion będzie się mógł wykręcić od mariażu, ale reputacja jej córki pozostanie nadszarpnięta.  
- "Doskonale wiesz, że to mi nie wystarczy!" - podniosła lekko głos. Postanowiła, że najlepszą linia obrony będzie atak. - „Mój lud wierzy nie tylko w czystość skrytą w dziewictwie, ale i w duszy." - kontynuowała, książę spojrzał na nią lekko rozbawiony. 'Czystość duszy. Chyba w wychowaniu zapomniała o tym pouczyć córkę'.  
- "Wiesz książę, że pragnęłam pokojowego przymierza z Ziemią. Ale ta sytuacja nie pozostawia mi wyboru." - Rzekła stanowczo. Endymion zamknął oczy, wiedział, co nastąpi. - "Albo poślubisz mą córkę i ogłosisz, że dziś postanowiliśmy podczas obrad o waszych zaręczynach, albo Silver Alliance wypowie Wam wojnę." - Dokończyła.  
Endymion przyglądał się monarchini przez dłuższy moment.  
- "Wszak nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru, Pani." - Odezwał się w końcu. - „karzesz udać, że ta cała improwizacja nie była zaplanowana, że to twa córka padła ofiarą mych uwodzicielskich słów i podążyła do łoża za mną?" - zapytał czarnowłosy sucho.  
- 'Tłumacz sobie to książę jak chcesz."  
- "Niech, że będzie, księżniczka zostanie mą żoną. Miejcie wasz wymarzony pakt." - skomentował bez emocji. Nie zauważył, że cały czas przygląda mu się Serenity. Nigdy w życiu nie słyszałaby ktoś z taką ignorancją przemawiał do królowej. 'Taki los mnie czeka?' - myślała zrozpaczona.  
- "A więc ustalone. Wystosuję odpowiednie pismo do Twych rodziców, sądzę, że podobnie uczynić powinieneś. Rozmówię się nadto z Konsulem, jestem pewna, że zaakceptuje NASZĄ decyzję." - powiedział tonem dyplomaty. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kwaśno. - 'Naszą, jak cholera'  
Przez cały ten czas słodka blondynka stała obok w milczeniu i słuchała jak decydują o jej losie. Nie miała mocy, aby krzyczeć, aby się sprzeciwiać. Co gorsza czuła, że na to zasłużyła.

Gdyby ktoś zapytał młodą księżniczkę, co działo się przez następne dni, na pewno nie byłaby w stanie tego opisać. Nie sądziła, że wydanie królewskiej córki za mąż może być tak łatwe.  
Przez pierwsze dni docierały do głosy, że jest to wymuszone małżeństwo. Jednak wszyscy aktorzy tego dramatu odgrywali swoje role idealnie, więc głosy zamilkły wraz z przybyciem na przyjęcie zaręczynowe, całej rodziny królewskiej Ziemi.  
Oficjalna wersja głosiła, że przybycie księcia na Księżyc było od dawno planowane, podobnie jak owy mariaż. Aby zabić plotki o wspólnej nocy pary, wplątano w historię elementy romantyczne. I tak oto młoda para miała pałać do siebie miłością tak silną, że pokonała ona nienawiść narodów oraz wszelakie inne trudności. Przecie zawsze piękniej brzmi, że przyłapano kochanków tak zaabsorbowanych sobą i swą miłością, niż że podstępem wplątano mężczyznę w małżeństwo.

Tak, więc ta „szaleńczo zakochana" księżniczka stała na swoim balu zaręczynowym i rozglądała się po zebranych gościach. Przybyli w tak szybkim czasie z najdalszych zakamarków Galaktyki, by być świadkami tej niesamowitej miłości i jej formalnego uwieńczenia.  
- "Kto by pomyślał, że tyle ludzi jest łasych na atrakcję" - rzekła dama obok Serenity, Afrodyta. Złotowłosa zerknęła na nią z ukosa i poprawiła swoją białą suknię. - „Cieszę się, że moja głupota daje rozrywkę tłumom." - Wyszeptała do niej. Ta w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się lekko, choć w uśmiechu tym było widać smutek.  
- "Princess Serenity..." - odezwał się nagle nowy głos.

Nieświadomie dla dwóch dam były obserwowane z przeciwległego końca sali.  
- "Widzę bracie, iż wraz z koroną się statkujesz." - Rzekła piękna kobieta w fioletowej sukni, o czarnych włosach i równie niebieskich oczach jak książę. Mężczyzna upił łyk wina i spojrzał na swą siostrę. - „Cóż Terro, życie wymaga od nas zmian." - Rzekł i parsknął. Ta spojrzała na niego, po czym na złotowłosą, odzianą w elegancką białą suknię, ze srebrnymi haftami. Opinała ją w tali i była bardzo szeroka u dołu. We włosy uplecione w warkocze, miała wpięte liczne srebrne kwiaty. Ogólnie wyglądała pięknie i bardzo niewinnie. Z tym małym noskiem i różowymi ustami. 'A właśnie'- pomyślała, kontynuując rozmową ze starszym rodzeństwem.  
- "Doprawdy bracie?" - zażartowała. - „ I mam uwierzyć, że zamienisz liczne łoża, na jedno i jedną – tę samą damę, co noc?" – dopytywała. Doskonale wiedziała, jakim kobieciarzem jest Endymion. Książę uśmiechnął się słysząc jej. - „Kochana siostro, nie przesadzajmy z tymi zmianami" - odpowiedział, a ta wybuchła na to śmiechem. Nagle umilkła widząc minę brata.  
Ten wyraźnie spoważniał. Jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy zrobiły się niemal czarne. Zaciekawiona tym, co spowodowało taką zmianę podążyła za jego spojrzeniem.  
Do księżniczki Serenity podszedł interesujący mężczyzna, o srebrnych włosa, i trudnym z tej odległości do ocenienia kolorem oczu. Ale na pewno był przystojny, na jego widok, blade lica Serenity oblały się widocznym rumieńcem, a na twarzy pojawiło się zakłopotanie. Towarzysząca jej dama szybko ich opuściła, pozostawiając parę samym sobie. A oni, jakby nie tracąc czasu, szybko wymknęli się bocznym wejściem do ogrodów.  
- "Cóż Bracie, ktoś najwidoczniej próbuje bawić się twoimi zabawkami" - powiedziała przez śmiech Terra, jednak ugryzła się w język widząc minę brata.  
Ten obrzucił ja zimnym spojrzeniem i podążył za parą. Księżniczka Ziemi nie wytrzymała i wybuchła śmiechem. To zwróciło uwagę dwóch mężczyzn o ciemnobrązowych włosach i czarnych oczach.  
- "Droga siostro, cóż cię tak rozbawiło?" - zapytał młodszy z nich, podchodząc i podając kobiecie kieliszek. Ta wdzięcznie go wzięła i rzekła. - „Och Gustawie, zapowiada się niezły cyrk"  
- "Doprawdy siostro?" - rzekł drugi obejmując jej ramiona. - „Może podzielisz się nowinami z ukochanymi braćmi?" - wertował kwestię. Ta zwróciła się do niego z tajemniczym uśmiechem. - „Wiesz, co Damianie, może Lunarianie okażą się całkiem zabawną rasą".

Para szybko podążyła alejkami ogrodu, byle dalej od pałacu. Kiedy byli wystarczająco daleko mężczyzna zatrzymał się i obrócił w stronę damy.  
Ta spojrzała na niego pytająco. Najpierw zaskoczył ją swym pojawieniem się, potem porwał w pośpiechu do ogrodów, mówiąc, że ma pilną materię do omówienia.  
- "Eosie?" - spytała w końcu. Słychać w niej było rozbawienie. Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni była względnie szczęśliwa.  
Mężczyzna stał do niej tyłem. - „Rzeknij mi Pani, czy się zmieniło dużo między nami, od mego wyjazdu?" - spytał obracając się do niej, w jego srebrnych oczach ewidentnie widać było ból. - "Czy zraniłem cię tak mym wyjazdem, iż pocieszania musiała szukać w ramionach innego. Czy naprawdę mój czyn okazał się tak niewybaczalny, moja chęć należenia do armii." - Bardziej stwierdzał niż pytał. Serenity otworzyła usta, jednak żaden dźwięk z nich nie wyszedł. - „Przecie byliśmy tacy szczęśliwi podczas przejażdżek, zabaw na polu, wspólnych pikników." - Wymieniał. - „Sądziłem, Pani, iż znaczę coś dla Twego serca." - Niewiasta zagryzła dolną wargę. - „Dlatego wstąpiłem do wojska - by stać się godzien Ciebie." - Wyszeptał ujmując jej dłonie w swoje. - „Pani musisz wiedzieć o mych uczuciach?" - wyszeptał w końcu patrząc w jej oczy.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała w ziemię. Nie była w stanie nieść kolejnego brzemienia. Pokiwała lekko głową.  
- "Skoro tak, to, czemu przyjęłaś księcia Endymiona, jego zaloty i uczucia?" - spytał zrozpaczony. Złotowłosa milczała. - „Serenity" - wypowiedział jej imię tak łagodnie, jakby była to pieśń poetycka, mantra i najwspanialszy narkotyk. To było za dużo, nie mogła mu się już dłużej opierać.  
- "Eosie..." - odrzekła, unosząc głowę. Spojrzeli znów w swe orbity i powili ich usta zbliżyły się do siebie. Kiedy jego wargi dotknęły ust Serenity, po całym jej ciele przepłynął ciepły prąd. Był to delikatny pocałunek, nie taki, jakim obdarzył ją Endymion, o nie. Pocałunek Eosa powodował, że nogi się pod nią uginały, a jego delikatne muśnięcia przypominały 'Chmury' - pomyślała. - 'tak jest delikatny i wspaniały jak chmury' .  
Nie miała jednak szansy długo się cieszyć tym niebem. Równie szybko jak pocałunek został złożony na jej ustach, tak samo szybko został brutalnie przerwany. Całkowicie zaskoczona Serenity musiała aż cofnąć się do tyłu i oprzeć o kolumnę. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedziała, co się stało.  
Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że Eos leży na ziemi, z zakrwawionym policzkiem a nad nim góruje Endymion.  
- "Nie!" – krzyknęła, podbiegając do ziemskiego księcia i łapiąc jego rękę, gdy próbował znów uderzyć srebrnowłosego mężczyznę. Endymion spojrzał ze wściekłością na Serenity. A to, co ujrzał na jej twarzy jeszcze bardzie go podburzyło.  
Oczy jej były szkliste, policzki zarumienione, a usta bardziej czerwone - od pocałunku. Cofnął się od mężczyzny, ten wstał. Wydawało się, iż Endymion ustąpił, jednak było to tylko złudzenie. Książę wziął zamach i z całym impetem uderzył wojownika w brzuch tak, że ten odleciał na 2 metry do tyłu.  
Księżniczka zrobiła wielkie oczy. - "Eos!!!" - krzyknęła i już miała podbiec do srebrnowłosego, kiedy poczuła, że silna ręka łapie ją w talii.  
- "Czyżbyś zapomniała, ukochana, o naszej wielkiej miłości" - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby książę. Serenity zszokowana spojrzała mu w oczy, szukała w nich trochę litości, współczucia. Jednak nie znalazła nic.  
Doskonale wiedziała, co miał na myśli, jego słowa 'Wybrałaś złe łoże dziś w nocy, teraz będziesz je dzielić ze mną do końca swych marnych dni. Jesteś MOJA. Pamiętaj o tym księżniczko' ciągle brzmiały w jej uszach.  
- "Wybacz, książę." - Powiedziała i się uspokoiła. Pokornie spuszczając głowę.  
- "Serenity! Ty go nie kochasz, czemu przystajesz" - błagał Eos próbując dostać się do swej ukochanej. Nie uczynił jeszcze jednak ani kroku, gdy ostrze zbliżyło się do jego krtani.  
- "Endy..." - zaczęła księżniczka, jednak przerwał jej Ziemianin.  
- "Ani się waż kroku dostąpić, Lunariańska szumowino!" - parsknął. Mężczyzna zwątpił.  
- "Eosie proszę." - Błagała go księżycowa bogini. Srebrnowłosy spojrzał w niebieskie orbity i po dłuższej chwili posłuchał -cofnął się o krok. Endymion opuścił miecz.  
- "A teraz pozwól, że coś ci wyjaśnię." - Rzekł suchym, bez emocjonalnym tonem do wojownika. Na jego twarzy znów pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech. Zaczął okrążać Serenity, jak drapieżna zwierzyna, aby w końcu zatrzymać się za nią. Objął obiema rękami jej ramiona i przysunął ją do siebie. Dziewczyna była tak zszokowana, że nie potrafiła zareagować.  
Endymion zaczął sunąć dłońmi po jej tali, ramionach i szyi. - "Piękna, prawda?" - skwitował nagle ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki. Blondynka zaczęła dygotać, nie wiedziała, co bardziej to powodowało - czy dotyk księcia, czy przerażenie. - "O takich się marzy, w najlepszych fantazjach" – kontynuował, patrząc na stojącego zaledwie 3 metry dalej mężczyznę. Zaczął całować jej szyję. - "O tym smaku." - Eos próbował odwrócić wzrok. - „Zapachu" - torturował go dalej książę. Ujął piersi dziewczyny.  
- "Yhm" - ta jęknęła ze strachu. - „Marzysz, by ją posiadać, kochać się z nią, dotykać, oglądać nago?" - pytał dalej. Znów podniósł wzrok na srebrnowłosego żołnierza. Nie musiał on odpowiadać wyraz jego twarzy wszystko mu mówił. Endymion uśmiechnął się do siebie. 'Cel osiągnięty, ostatni cios' - pomyślał z nienawiścią.  
- "Muszę cię rozczarować, twoja ukochana Serenity oddała się mi i tak już będzie do końca jej życia." - Skwitował puszczając blondynkę. Ta niemal, że się przewróciła.  
Zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi jak to ją krzywdzi, i jak starała się powstrzymać łzy. - „Ty z drugiej strony będziesz się temu przyglądał, pozostawiony sam ze swymi marzeniami i fantazjami." - Skwitował i odszedł, po chwili zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Serenity. Miała ona puste spojrzenie, była blada i cała dygotała. - „Serenity" - rzekł stanowczo. Tym wyrwał kobietę z letargu, szybko potrząsnęła głową zerknęła na Eosa, Endymiona, Eosa, po czym podbiegła posłusznie do tego drugiego. Książę objął ją spojrzeniem i już miał się obrócić, aż przyszedł mu do głowy brutalny pomysł.  
- "Ach, komandorze." - rzekł się do srebrnowłosego. Zwrócił tym samym uwagę bogini, która już zdążyła odejść i mężczyzny, podążającego za nią wzrokiem. - „Witam cię w Srebrnej Świcie Ziemi" - oznajmił ku zmieszaniu pozostałej dwójki.

- „Endymionie, błagam" - prosiła księżniczka, kiedy wkroczyli na salę. Endymion znów przybrał fasadę dobrego księcia. Uśmiechając się do przechodzący odpowiedział.  
- "Cóż się tak burzysz, nie możesz sypiać ze swoim absztyfikantem, ale będziesz go miała blisko." - Rzekł, po czym uśmiechnął się sztucznie do niej. - „To taki prezent ślubny od mnie."  
- "Jak możesz być taki okrutny?" - wyszeptała kręcąc z niezrozumieniem głową.  
- "Kochanie, poznałaś na razie moją dobrą stronę" – odrzekł, po czym pocałował ją w dłoń i odszedł.  
Niebieskie oczy podążyły za nim. Doskonale wiedziała, że nie może tu płakać, że nie może tu pęknąć. Ponownie wybiegła, więc do ogrodów, tym razem korzystając z wejścia przeznaczonego tylko i wyłącznie dla monarchii Księżyca.  
Pod chwili znalazła się w prywatnych ogrodach. Wędrowała po niewielkich zagajnikach bez celu. Muskając czubkami palców delikatne liście i płatki kwiatów. Nagle podniosła głowę, doszła do fontanny, umiejscowionej pośrodku tego małego raju. Usiadła na jej skraju i spojrzała się w taflę.  
Normalnie widziała w niej uśmiechniętą, promienną buzię. Ale nie tego wieczora. Jej lico było blade, twarz pozbawiona rumieńców, tak dlań charakterystycznych, a oczy stały się płowe.  
- "Czujemy to, co myślimy" - rzekł nagle głos z ciemności. Dziewczyna się wzdrygnęła na jego brzmienie i szybko obróciła.  
- "Przestraszyłaś mnie." - Odezwała się z żalem do swej kompanki. Ta nic na to nie odpowiedziała.  
- "Czemu nie powiedziałaś, jakim on jest okrutnikiem?" - spytała w reakcji na milczenie wojowniczki. Ta nadal nic nie mówiła, tylko jej bordowe oczy wertowały młode, naiwne książęce orbity. Serenity nie przepadała z tym spojrzeniem 'Jakby pojmowała wszystko.' - Pomyślała.  
- "Mylisz się Pani" - odezwała się nagle zielonowłosa. Na to młódka wstała. - „Powiedziałam ci, że nie będzie to łatwe." - Rzekła spokojnie, widząc zbulwersowaną minę nastolatki.  
Serenity się wyprostowała. - „Łatwe?" - spytała z niedorzecznością w głosie. - „Łatwe!!!" – krzyknęła, po czym z odwaga podeszła do starszej kobiety. - "To jest niemożliwe!!! On nie zna litości, współczucia. Bawi go cierpienie innych!!!" - wyrzucała jej. - "Nie zdziwi mnie jak się okaże, że nie ma serca w ogóle!" - rzekła na koniec obracając się i patrząc w dal. Na jej twarzy było widać wzburzenie - różowe policzki, szybszy oddech, zmrużone oczy i zmarszczone czoło.  
Pluton dała jej chwilę by się uspokoiła.  
- "Rozumiem, że o innych awansach myślałaś." - skomentowała. - „Jednak doskonale wiesz, że księżniczce romanse i flirty schodzą na plan dalszy. To egoistyczne, Serenity" - dokończyła, karcąc ją lekko niczym matka. To podziałało na księżniczkę niczym płachta na byka.  
- "Awanse, romanse?" – odrzekła, jakby Sailor Pluto powiedziała największą niedorzeczność. Po czym westchnęła głośno - było w tym słychać irytację. - „Czy Ty uważasz, że mi romanse chodzą po głowie!!!" - krzyknęła. - „Dziś odrzuciłam uczucie mężczyzny, którego wielbiłam od lat!!! Odrzuciłam me marzenia!!! Dla ludu, dla pokoju, o którym Ty i Matka tak ciągle mi mówicie!!!" - kontynuowała. Po jej policzkach w końcu spłynęły wstrzymywane łzy. Cofnęła się o krok.  
- "Nie rozumiesz, ja nie oczekuję, by mnie kochał." - wyszeptała i opuściła głowę. - „Ja tylko pragnę trochę szczęścia i szacunku" - wybełkotała spode łba.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza.  
- "Czy jeśli powiem ci, że będziesz szczęśliwa podążysz obraną ścieżką?" - zapytała łagodnie wojowniczka.  
- "Puu?" - spytała z niezrozumieniem, używając pseudonimu z dzieciństwa, kiedy to po raz pierwszy zanurzyła się w ciemne korytarze i poznała Senshi Plutona.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej. A na jej twarzy po raz pierwszy, zamiast enigmatycznego wyrazu, zagościło ciepło.  
- "Przysięgam ci, Serenity, pewnego dnia ludzie będą ci zazdrościć, a twe życie będzie idealne. Tylko nie możesz dać za wygraną." – rzekła, co bardzo zmieszało młodziutką niewiastę. Naglę dało się słyszeć kroki, Serenity spojrzała w tamtą stronę i gdy znów się obróciła, wojowniczki czasu już nie było.  
- "Princess Serenity" - usłyszała głos księżniczki Amystes. Wzięła głęboki oddech, przykleiła uśmiech na twarz i się obróciła.  
- "Amystes!" - zawołała wskazując swe dokładne położenie.  
- "Ach, Serenity." - Rzekła niebiesko-włosa niewiasta, kiedy jej księżniczka stała się dlań widoczna. - „Szukamy cię od dłuższej chwili."  
- "Przepraszam, po prostu to wszystko tak szybko się dzieje, że musiałam zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza." – Skłamała, podchodząc i ujmując dłonie przyjaciółki.. Wojowniczka się uśmiechnęła.  
- "Oczywiście." - Rzekła grzecznie i obie damy skierowały się w stronę pałacu.  
- "Muszę przyznać, Amystes, iż ta złota suknia doskonale ci pasuje" - zaczęła nagle złostowłosa. Zaadresowana zarumieniła się i zerknął na odzienie.  
Faktycznie, sukno ze złotej materii pięknie się mieniło. Kreacja utrzymywała się dzięki cienkim ramiączkom, biust był mocno ściśnięty, a pozostała część lała się swobodnie. Liczne warstwy materiału falowały przy każdym kroku. Całość była uwieńczona złotymi rękawiczkami. We włosy natomiast wplecione miała złote tasiemki, tworzące kilka warkoczy.  
- "Dziękuje, Sere. Choć nadal nie wiem jak dałam się przekonać Afrodycie." - Odrzekła skromnie. Księżniczka, słysząc to uśmiechnęła się bardziej szczerze.  
- "Widziałam, iż przykułaś dziś uwagę licznych dżentelmenów, łącznie z pewnym ziemskim generałem" - zażartowała monarchini.  
- "Sere...!!!" - krzyknęła zawstydzona, po czym szybko zasłoniła dłonią usta, gdyż dochodziły do zamku i wokół stali już goście, którzy po tańcach szukali ukojenia w nocy.

Księżniczka myślała, że noc zaręczyn zapamięta, jako jedną z najgorszych w swoim życiu. Ku jej wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, znalazło się na nich parę miłych akcentów. Jednym z nich był taniec z młodszym bratem Endymiona, księciem Gustawem. Ku jej wielkiemu zaskoczeniu i radości mąż ten zachowywał się w stosunku do niej w sposób cywilizowany, o ile by nie zaryzykowała słowa 'miły'. Fakt był bardzo młody, ale zawsze... Po rozmowie z nim nabrała trochę nadziei, że Ziemianie jednak potrafią mieć serce.  
Bal - jak każdy minął i nastąpiły kolejne dni.  
Dni wielkich przygotowań do królewskiego ślubu, który miał mieć miejsce dokładnie za 10 zachodów.  
Podczas jednego z popołudni, królewskie rodzeństwo Ziemi - wraz z czterema generałami siedziało w oranżerii, relaksując się.  
Pierwsza westchnęła Terra, rozłożona na szezlongu. - „Któż by przypuszczał, iż taka gromada dżentelmenów może być mi dobrym towarzystwem. Choć damy byłyby bardziej mile widziane." - Rzekła wyniośle ostatnią część zdania. Każdy z nich wiedział, że Księżniczka nie znosi dworu i najlepiej czuła się w siodle, podczas polowań. Niestety, z powodu wieku, nie wypadało jej dłużej przebywać samej z mężczyznami.  
- "Droga Siostro, atmosfera jest miła, gdyż przyjęłaś nasze zasady" - skwitował drugi w kolejności z królewskich braci. Niewiasta uniosła się lekko i spojrzała w czarne oczy brata.  
- "Wszak Bracie, cóż to za zasady?"  
- "Milczenie." - skomentował, budząc śmiech u pozostałych. Oburzona księżniczka wstała i wyszła z oranżerii. Dało się tylko słychać szelest jej sukni.  
- "Książę, podejmujesz ryzykownego przeciwnika" - odezwał się rozbawiony Jedatie. Młodzieniec spojrzał na niego.  
- "Nie boję się kobiet. Tylko im romanse i plotki w głowie." - Odpowiedział, unosząc głowę wysoko, podobnie jak jego siostra. Chciał za pewne pokazać swe obrzydzenie na daną materię. Nie wyszło mu to za nadto. Starsi mężczyźni unieśli w odpowiedzi brew.  
- "Siostra, Damianie, to nie przeciwnik. Jedaite mówił o kobietach w ogóle." - Pouczył go starszy brat. Blondyn potwierdził słowa swego Pana.  
- "Rodzeństwo jest niczym..." - próbował wyjaśnić, ale urwał szukając właściwych słów.  
- "Worek treningowy" - podpowiedział mu Zoisaite. Ten wskazał na niego palcem. - „DOKŁADNIE!" - potwierdził.  
Najmłodszy z mężczyzn pokręcił głową z niezrozumieniem. - „Nie pojmuje." - Wyraził werbalnie. Wszyscy zwrócili się w jego stronę.  
- "Walka jest naszym żywiołem młody książę. Podobnie jak kobiety." - Zaczął wyjaśniać mu Kunziate, najstarszy z nich wszystkich. - „Kiedy na polu walki wszystko zależy od nas i naszego miecza, to z kobietami... no cóż, ta walka nigdy nie ma reguł." - Dokończył uśmiechając się.  
- "Ale my nie walczymy z kobietami" - nie pojmował nadal młodzik.  
- "Ależ Gustawie, codziennie." - Poprawił go Endymion. - „Nie możemy pozwolić, by one dominowały, nie możemy ich zanadto rozpieszczać, musimy pilnować, aby zostały na swym podwórku i inny przeciwnik ich nie tknął. A one jak głupie gąski wszystko robią, aby nam to utrudnić." - Skomentował nie patrząc na brata, tylko spoglądając poprzez duże okno, gdzie było widać plac, na którym damy grały w polo.  
- "To, czemu co wieczór z nimi sypiasz?" - rzekł niedoświadczony. To spowodowało, iż przyszły król obrócił się w jego stronę. Na ustach malował mu się uśmiech.  
- "Wszak Bracie, muszę ukoić swe rany." - Rzekł z rozbawieniem. Mężczyźni zaczęli się śmiać. Każdy z nich często przyjmował niewiasty w swym łożu, ich haremy były imponujące.  
- "A jak będzie po twym ślubie z Serenity?" - spytał Gustaw, przerywając rechoty w sali.  
- "Cóż masz na myśli?" - spytał młodszego brata dziedzic.  
- "Czy nadal będziesz dzielił łożę z licznymi kobietami, czy pozostaniesz jej wierny?" - Spytał naiwnie. Czarnowłosy westchnął. Myśl, ze znów będzie musiał cokolwiek „dzielić" z Księżycową Księżniczką napawało go niechęcią.  
- "Tak, Książę, podziel się z nami tą informacją. Czy zamierzasz stać się monoteistą? Ja z przyjemnością przejmę Twe... yhm zobowiązania" - rzekł Jedaite, mrugając oczami. Endymion miał ochotę w niego czymś rzucić.  
- "Endymionie?" - Jego myśli przerwał głos Gustawa. Zerknął na młodego chłopaka. Miał on zaledwie 14 lat. Nie został jeszcze wprowadzony w meandry romansów i fizyczności. Jego oczy przepełniała niewinność. 'Podobna do Serenity' - pomyślał nagle.  
- "Gustawie, mym obowiązkiem wobec poddanych jest dać dziedzica z mej żony. I ten obowiązek wypełnię." - Odrzekł w końcu dyplomatycznie.  
- "Ale..." - próbował powiedzieć brązowowłosy.  
- "Koniec tematu" - rzekł ostro książę i wyszedł z komnaty

By Misako  
edit Kasia


	5. Chapter 5

ROZDZIAL 5 „KORZYSTNE CIERPIENIA"

Trzy dni przed Wielkim Ślubem, jak zostało okrzyknięte weselisko Serenity i Endymiona, w Wielkiej Sali zebrał się Srebrny Konsul. Ustalał warunki mariażu ich dziedziczki z ziemskim księciem.  
- "To się dzieje za szybko." - Krzyknął Ranos, król Urana. - „To zbyt ważna materia byśmy mieli ją rozważyć w trzy dni." - Skomentował i zerknął w stronę srebrnego tronu. - „Poza tym, czemu tyle zwlekałaś z Konsulem, za trzy Słońca ślub..." - próbował oskarżać Selenity, ale przerwał mu Neptinus, król Neptuna.  
- "Kuzynie, opamiętaj się." - pouczył go. Ten spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, jednak zamilkł.  
Selenity westchnęła, wiedziała, że Wielcy Królowie nie będą zadowoleni z obrotu sprawy, ale co miała począć. Trzeba było tak wszystko ustawić, by lud i dwór myślał, że te knowania trwały już od miesięcy, a Endymion przybył tylko po to, by ostatecznie podpisać kontrakt małżeński, co robi się na krótko przez zaślubinami. 'Nie dopuszczę do zbesztania honoru Serenity.' - pomyślała zdeterminowana i podniosła głowę, aby objąć wzrokiem wszystkich monarchów.  
- "Drodzy władcy, wiem, że sytuacja nie jest najprostsza. Jednak nasze zjednoczone wysiłki będą w stanie osiągnąć zamierzony cel. Liczę, iż w tym wszystkim okażecie dyplomację i rozsądek." - rzekła spokojnie.  
- "A co z roszczeniami Ziemi." - Spytał Kenox, ojciec Afrodyty. Królowa uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
- "Jako, iż Jego Wysokość, Król Theodor podupada na zdrowiu, a na Ziemi Królowa nie ma praw reprezentacji, zostaną one przedstawione przez Księcia Endymiona." - Odpowiedziała.  
- "A skąd niby mamy wiedzieć, że ten młokos nie dopisze czegoś od siebie" - parsknął Ares. Selenity spojrzała ma niego ostro. - „Nie patrz tak na mnie, Selenity. Ten chłopak przyniesie nam tylko nieszczęście." - Rzekł kwaśno.  
- "Aresie..." - ostrzegł do Dzeus.  
- "No, co, zaprzeczycie!" - zapytał wszystkich zgromadzonych - „Nie przebywa tu nawet tydzień. A my jesteśmy zmuszeni oddać mu nasz najcenniejszy skarb!" - uniósł głos. - "Oddajemy mu naszego dziedzica! Kobietę, z której łona mieli się rodzić bogowie, a teraz będą się rodzić ziemskie bękarty!!!"  
- "DOŚĆ!!!" - zagrzmiał głos Selenity, a jej insygnia zaczęła niebezpiecznie błyszczeć. - „powiedziałeś dość Aresie, synu Isygnura, teraz zamilcz!"  
Cała sala zaniemówiła, nie był to codzienny widok. Selenity znano raczej ze spokoju i dyplomatycznego tonu. Niektórzy powiadali, że nic nie jest w stanie wzburzyć tej anielskiej królowej, no cóż mylili się.  
- "Wasza Wysokość" - dał się nagle słyszeć cichy kobiecy głosik. Królowa zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech. Wyprostowała się ponownie na swym tronie i zwróciła w stronę Mauianki, która przed nią klęczała pochylając się nisko.  
- "Słucham, Lady Luno?"  
- "Jego Wysokość, Książę Endymion, przybyłby przedstawić roszczenia.".  
- "Wprowadź Go." - Rozkazała srebrna bogini.  
- "Tak, Jaśnie Pani."

Po chwili do sali wszedł czarnowłosy mężczyzna w obstawie 4 generałów. Mieli na sobie formalne zbroje ziemskiej armii.  
- "Książę, Wysocy Generałowie." - Przywitała przybyłych królowa. - „Proszę usiądźcie" - rzekła wskazując wolne siedliska.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Endymion zauważył po wejściu do Wielkiej Sali było to, iż po środku nie stał okrągły stół. W zamian ustawiono biurko i niewielki tron, który zapewne był przeznaczony dla niego. Naprzeciw, na podwyższeniu siedziała, w jeszcze bardziej zdobnym niż pamiętał tronie, Królowa Selenity. Jej posłanie było srebrno kryształowe, a materia, która miała zapewnić jej wygodę, mieniła się tysiącem kryształów, mając zapewne sprawiać wrażenie, iż sama władczyni emanuje. Zarówno po prawej, jak i lewej stronie, siedzieli władcy poszczególnych planet., sami mężczyźni. 'Tak powinno być' - pomyślał młody monarcha. Kiedy skłonił się nisko przed „Aniołem Księżyca", ta wskazała mu, tak jak słusznie sądził, siedzenie przy biurku. Jego generałowie stanęli z tyłu za nim, w linii.  
- "Wszak sądzę, Pani, że ma obecność jest dla wszystkich jasna i klarowna, więc przejdę od razu do konkretów." - Odezwał się czarnowłosy. Monarchini skinęła tylko lekko głową.  
- "Jako, iż nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele czasu, na głębsze wertowanie materii, wystosowaliśmy raczej ogólnikowe żądania." - Dało się słyszeć ciche parsknięcie. Endymion spojrzał w stronę Króla Aresa. Najwidoczniej uczyniła to i Królowa Selenity, gdyż ten patrzył wprost na nią. I jakby w myślach go skarciła, wyprostował się i spojrzał na Ziemianina.  
Książę wrócił do dokumentów.  
- "Pierwszym i podstawowym warunkiem mariażu jest to, że Ziemia nie stanie się członkiem Silver Alliance...."  
- "Bluźnierstwo!!!"  
- "Bezczelność!!!"  
- "Jak śmiecie?.."·Dało się słyszeć wśród wzburzonych głosów.  
- "Cisza!!!" uciszyła ich monarchini. I tak się stało. - „Czymże Ziemia tłumaczy takie roszczenie?" - spytała dyplomatycznie.  
Endymion uniósł głowę. - „Nasza rasa ceni sobie niezależność, nie chcemy być nikomu podporządkowani." - Wyjaśnił.  
- "Wszak Książę, masz zaślubić dziedziczkę Silver Alliance, odbiera nam, Wasze roszczenie, przyszłość" - rzekł spokojnie monarcha Merkurego.  
Ziemianin zwrócił się w jego stronę. - „Nie Panie. To łączy się z innym roszczeniem, jakie mamy." - Odpowiedział.  
- "Mianowicie?" - spytała Selenity.  
- "Jako iż w naszych światach panują... inne tradycje i córki nie mają praw dziedzicznych. Żądamy, by każdy syn rodzony z tego mariażu był dziedzicem Ziemi, natomiast córki Silver Alliance." - Rzekł bez emocji, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi, że przecież mówi o własnym potomstwie.  
- "A co, jeśli Księżniczka Serenity powije tylko córki?" - spytał król Neptuna.  
- "Wszak będzie to nam nie na rękę. Jednak na Ziemi liczymy się z więzami krwi. Najstarsza pozostanie Ziemianką" - skwitował. Neptuniani pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
- "A jak narodzi się jeden dziedzic?" - spytał się Ranos, który nie do końca akceptował obrót sprawy. Ba, nie akceptował samych Ziemian.  
- "Jeśli będzie płci męskiej, oczywiście zostanie na Ziemi, jeśli żeńskiej to powróci na Księżyc." - odrzekł spokojnie młody monarcha. - „Może cię to, Panie, zaskoczyć, ale mamy rozsądek i jesteśmy świadomi, iż Księżniczka Serenity jest ostatnią żyjącą dziedziczką. Ja natomiast mam młodsze rodzeństwo." - Dodał oschle. Widać było, iż powoli traci cierpliwość.  
Królowa, również widząc zdenerwowanie księcia, zainterweniowałaby przerwać napiętą atmosferę.  
- "Czy są jeszcze jakieś roszczenia?" - spytała.  
Czarnowłosy przez chwilę patrzył w poirytowane oczy Ranosa, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Selenity.  
- "Tak. Dotyczące tytułów." - Rzekł. Na to wszyscy monarchowie zaczęli szeptać.  
- "Cisza!!!"  
- "Księżniczka Serenity nie otrzyma tytułu Królowej Ziemi" - dokończył mimo szumu.  
Monarchini przypatrywała się mu przez chwilę. Doskonale wiedziała, do czego ma to zmierzać.  
- "A jaki tytuł ma wedle waszych roszczeń posiadać?" - spytała w końcu.  
- "Oczywiście utrzyma tytuł High Princess Silver Alliance, Princess Słońca, Princess Księżyca. Jednak na Ziemi tytułowana będzie Księżną."  
- "Księżną?" - zdziwiła się królowa. - „To poniżej jej statutu urodzenia." - Skomentowała.  
- "To nasz warunek." - Odrzekł jedynie.  
- "Czy są jeszcze jakieś?"  
- "Tak, jako iż mój naród nie miał szansy wypowiedzieć się co do tego mariażu, przez najbliższe 50 lat Lunarianie i inne narody Silver Alliance, będą miały prawo przebywać tylko w Elisionie."  
Na to wybuchła burza.  
Selenity siedziała na tronie i gdyby nie wieki doświadczeń miałaby niesamowicie zdziwioną i 'niewłaściwą' miną.  
- "Wszak, jaki ty tytuł chcesz przyjąć?" - spytała nagle przerywając krzyki i zaskakując samego księcia.  
- "Pani?" - spytał, gdyż nie był pewny czy dobrze usłyszał.  
- "Poślubiając mą córkę staniesz się Królem Silver Alliance. Jest to potężne miano, które da wiele zaszczytów i korzyści twemu narodowi." - Kontynuowała. - „A ty, Panie, traktujesz w zamian mych, twych przyszłych poddanych" - poprawiła się" - jak niewolników, którym nie wolno podróżować w granice naszych władz?"  
- "Dlatego Ziemia nie będzie członkiem Alliancu."  
- "Ale wszelkie prawa chce Ziemia otrzymać. Nie poczuwa się jednak do żadnych obowiązków" - rzekła monarchini.  
Książę zamilkł. Wiedział, że normalnie nie doszłoby to tego mariażu. Za dużo było różnic.  
- "Wszak, Pani, co proponujesz. Mój naród nie chce być członkiem tego przymierza, szanuje jego wolę. Zawsze możemy ze ślubu zrezygnować..." - rzucił mimo wolni.  
Selenity zmrużyła oczy. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że to nie wchodzi w rachubę.  
- "Czy coś jeszcze?" - spytała przez lekko zaciśnięte zęby.  
- "Nie."  
- "Dobrze, Wielki Konsul musi się teraz naradzić." - Odrzekła. Mężczyzna wstał, wyszedł zza biurka i nisko się skłonił, po czym opuścił salę, a za nim jego generałowie.

Kiedy Książę Endymion stanął w przedsionku, który miał być dlań poczekalnią podczas narady Konsulu, ujrzał tam kogoś, kogo się nie spodziewał. Złotowłosa dziewczyna, ubrana w wrzosowo-żółtą suknię przypatrywała mu się z niezrozumieniem w oczach. Co chwilę potrząsała głową, a jej włosy - upięte w kucyk i spięte w kilku miejscach fioletowymi ozdobami, bujały się za nią (jak królowa Amidal w II GW).  
- "Czy dla Ciebie to znaczy tylko tyle?" - zapytała z niedowierzaniem.  
Endymion westchnął i jednym spojrzeniem wskazał 4 mężczyzn, by zostawili ich samych. Ci posłusznie wykonali rozkaz.  
- "O co ci chodzi, Pani?" - spytał lekko poirytowany. Obrócił się w jej kierunku i podążył w stronę wygodnych foteli.  
- "Mówisz o naszej przyszłości, jakby cię w ogóle..." - zaczęła idąc za nim.  
- "To nie jest moja przyszłość, tylko twoja. Ty ją na mnie narzuciłaś." - Wytknął księżniczce. Serenity zagryzła wargę, wiedziała, że ma rację.  
- "Skoro już MUSZĘ cię poślubić, chcę, aby mój lud z tego skorzystał." - Skwitował nalewając sobie napoju z dzbana.  
- "Mówisz o tym jak o największej karze. Jakby życie ze mną było tragedią." - Odrzekła smutno. Książę uniósł głowę i zaśmiał się.  
- "A czym Ty sądzisz jest dla mnie to, co się tu dzieje?" – spytał - „Gdybym w ogóle rozważał twoją kandydaturę, jako mojej przyszłej małżonki, to zwróciłbym się do Twej matki." - Rzekł kpiąco. Serenity ugryzła się w wewnętrzną stronę policzka. A w środku coś ją zakłuło. Ten mężczyzna wiedział jak ją zranić, jak ranić jej dumę.  
- "Sojusz z nami przyniesie Wam wiele korzyści." - Próbowała argumentować.  
- "O tak, Serenity." - Rzekł powstając. - "I ja już o to zadbam, aby z niego wycisnąć wszystko, co się da."  
Kobieta cofnęła się o krok i potrząsała głową. - "Ty nie masz serca."  
- "Może i nie, ale mam rozum i nie pozwolę, aby jakaś intryga i ladacznicza księżniczka odebrała mojemu ludowi to, co mu się należy." - Warknął na nią. A jego oczy znów stały się czarne i zimne jak lód.  
Niewiasta stała przed nim przez chwilę. Normalnie już by płakała, wiedziała jednak, że wybrała wyboistą ścieżkę przez życie i będzie musiała stać się twarda. Wyprostowała się i dumnie uniosła głowę.  
- "Możesz mi odebrać tytuł Królowej Ziemi, ale nie obierzesz mi tytułu Królowej Silver Alliance." - rzekła stanowczo zaskakując siebie i czarnowłosego, który spoglądając na nią uniósł idealną czarną brew. - „I wiedz, książę, że i ja zrobię wszystko, by moi poddani otrzymali to, co im się należy." - dokończyła. Po czym bez pożegnania opuściła pokój.  
Cały czas obserwowały ją granatowe oczy przepełnione nienawiścią, złością, ale po raz pierwszy także i uznaniem, uznaniem za odwagę.

-----

Czekam na wasze komentarze, pamiętajcie zostawić je. Im ich więcej tym mam większego kopa na pisanie

Misako


	6. Chapter 6

_Rozdział 6 „POCZĄTEK KOŃCA"_

_Serenity szybko minęła stojących na zewnątrz mężczyzn. Cały czas starała się mieć głowę wysoko uniesioną. Próbowali jej się ukłonić, ale __poruszała się__ tak szybko, iż ledwo ją zauważyli. Szła tak długo__,__ dopóki nie doszła do pustych korytarzy pałacu. Kiedy w końcu takie znalazła, skręciła we wnękę, jaką tworzyły drzwi. Stała tam i głęboko oddychała, jej oczy były wielkie. Patrzyła na przeciwległą framugę, na żłobienia w ścianie i na wystrugane w drewnie wzory.  
'Są jakieś wyraźniejsze' __- __pomyślała podnosząc dłoń i muskając je koniuszkami. Przypatrywała się tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Aż nagle w głowie zabrzmiały jej słowa Sailor Pluto__:__ 'Nie możesz dać za wygraną'. Zacisnęła piąstki, spojrzała na nie.  
"Nie mogę dać za wygraną..." __- __wyszeptała. Nagle w jej ciało napłynęła nowa energia.  
"Nie mogę dać za wygraną..." __- __powiedziała głośniej. Jej usta ułożyły się w półksiężyc.  
"Nie mogę dać za wygraną..." __- __rzekła ponownie __- __"Nie mogę dać za wygraną..." __-__ i znów i znów, aż zaczęła się śmiać.  
Śmiała się do rozpuku, aż osunęła się __po framudze__.  
"Hehehehh...nie mog...ę..da..ć..za...wyg...raną" __- __skwitowała przez łzy. Otarła policzki. Podniosła głowę. Ziemia była wysoko nad horyzontem. Serenity przypatrywała się jej przez chwilę, zmrużyła oczy. Podeszła do wielkiego okna. Obejmowała swymi akwamarynowymi oczyma tą granatowo-zielonobiałą kulę. Przekrzywiła głowę, raz w jedną stronę, raz w drugą.  
W jej oczach widoczna była teraz prawdziwa determinacja.  
"Przygotuj się Ziemio" __- __rzekła __- __„Będę taką Królową, jakiej długo nie zapomnisz" __- __wyszeptała.  
Może było to złudzenie, a może odbicie światła, a__le__ Błękitna Planeta jakby zalśniła w odpowiedzi._

_- „Ten młody Książę jest strasznie pyskaty" __- __stwierdził Ares, zaraz po tym jak zamknęły się drzwi Wielkiej Sali.  
__- __"Nie bardziej niż__,__ ty wojowniczy królu" __- __zażartował Dzeus. Ares odwzajemnij mu __się__ za to piorunującym spojrzeniem. Potężny władca olbrzyma jedynie parsknął pod nos__em__.  
__- __"Nie da się jednak zaprzeczyć jego zdolnościom dyplomatycznym" __- __skomentował Teothor. Selenity kiwnęła na jego stwierdzenie głową.  
__- __"Pewnego dnia będzie wspaniałym władcą, ba__,__ może i najwspanialszym w historii Ziemi." __- __Potwierdził złotowłosy władca Wenus, Atylles.  
__- __"O ile zapomni o swej nienawiści. Dobry władca, to neutralny władca." __- __Odpowiedziała kuzynowi Selenity.  
__- __"Jak chcesz__,__ Pani__,__ ustosunkować się do ich żądań?" __- __spytał nagle Hadis, milczący dotąd władca Saturna. Na to srebrnowłosa westchnęła. __- __„Wiesz Pani, że ostatnie żądanie nas dyskryminuje. Ziemia nie może żądać nie dając nic w zamian" __- __powiedział fioletowo-włosy. Kobieta spojrzała w jego czarne oczy, miała nadzieję znaleźć tam podpowiedź. Niestety__,__ oczy Hadisa były puste, jakby nie miały końca.  
__- __"Roszczenie, co do dziedzica wydaj się rozsądne i korzystne dla nas." __- __Skomentował neptuński władca. __-__ „Ale nie mogą, tak jak powiedział Król Hadis, nic nie dać, na dodatek Księżniczka Serenity ma nie otrzymać tytułu." __-__Dokończył.  
__- __"A jeżeli Serenity zostanie tytułowana Lady Queen." __- __Zaproponował nagle Taman. Wszyscy zwrócili się w jego stronę. Zakapturzony król, niemal się nie odzywał na spotkaniach, co więcej__,__ rzadko, kiedy coś proponował. 'Zaburzenie czasu i przestrzeni' miało z tym coś wspólnego. Tak naprawdę Taman nie był królem Plutona, a jedynie jego namiestnikiem, z resztą na samej planecie nikt nie mieszkał, a rdzenni Plutonianie rozsiani byli po rubieżach Silver Alliance. Dało się jednak ich poznać po przedziwnie, ciemnej karnacji (planeta przecie__ż__ nie miała dużo Słońca w roku).  
__- __"Lady Queen?" __- __spytała niepewnie Selenity. Tytuł ten był niemalże mityczny. Ostatnia kobieta posiadająca owe miano była ponoć samą Boginią Stworzycielką, jednak z uwielbienia do swego męża, kazała się mianować stopniem niższym.  
__- __"Przecie czymże jest tytuł? Czyż uszczupli to jej potęgę ukrytą w duszy? Czy zmieni ten jeszcze jeden tytuł jej osobę?" __- __pytał retorycznie zebranych.  
Fioletowe oczy przypatrywały się zakapturzonemu władcy. 'Czymże jest tytuł?' __- s__pytała __samą __siebie królowa. Wiedziała, że jej tytuł dał władzę i pozycję. 'Ale czy __w __ końcu to tak naprawdę o to chodziło?' __- __Tak myślała przez wiele lat swego życia, dopóki nie powiła Serenity. Dopiero wtedy pojęła, po co przyszła na świat__,__ jaki jest cel jej życia i czemu ma ono służyć... 'Serenity' __- __rzekła w myślach. 'Miałam cię począć, byś Ty zaprowadziła porządek w Galaktyce. Na wieki wprowadziła pokój.' __- __O tak, królowa już dawno odkryła, jaką moc skrywa jej jedynaczka, czasem była przerażona jej ogromem. 'A teraz ona ma trafić pod skrzydła Ziemi?' __- __rzekł nagle glos w jej głowie. Monarchini uniosła __wzrok__.  
"Jeśli on__a__ nie otrzyma tytułu i on go nie otrzyma." __- __Odezwała się nagle. Władcy ośmiu planet zerknęli w jej stronę.  
__- __"Pani?" __- __spytał Attyles.  
__- __"Jeśli High Princess nie otrzyma tytuł Królowej Ziemi, Endymion nie uzyska tytułu High King." __- __Skwitowała._

_Endymion siedział w komnacie oczekując wezwania do Wielkiej Sali.  
__- __"Sądzisz, iż przystaną na twe warunki?" __- __spytał Jedaite__,__ przeczesując z__e__ zniecierpliwieniem swoje krótkie, blado-żółte włosy.  
__- __"Po pierwsze__,__ to nie są MOJE warunki. Tylko Króla." __- __Zaczął brunet sucho. __- __„Po drugie, jestem pewien, że będą mieć zastrzeżenia." __- __skomentował __wstając, podchodząc__ do kominka i opierając się o niego lekko. __- __"Ja bym miał" __- __wyszeptał gryząc kciuk. Pozostali go jednak nie __usłyszeli__.  
__- __"Jedaite__,__ nie widzisz, że Książę __jest__ nie w sosie. Zostaw Go." __- __Nakazał młodszemu mężczyźnie Kunzite. Obdarzając go jednocześnie karcącym spojrzeniem. Buńczuczny młodzik jednak nie dał za wygraną i zaczął się przekomarzać z Pierwszym Generałem, a następnie z pozostałymi.  
Monarcha nie zwracał jednak na to uwagi. W jego głowie rozgrywała się scena sprzed kilkudziesięciu minut i rozmowa z Księżniczką Serenity. Musiał przyznać, że zrobił na nim wrażenie __fakt__, iż niewiasta mu się sprzeciwiła. 'Może nie jest aż taka smarkata jak sądziłem' __- __zastanawiał się. Nagle wyczuł czyjąś obecność obok siebie. Szybko uniósł wzrok. Bokiem do niego stał Nephraite, nie patrzył na księcia, lecz na trójkę pobratymców.  
__- __"Miałeś Panie waśnie z Jej Wysokością." __- __Stwierdził. Oczy Endymiona ściemniały.  
__- __"Sądziłem__,__ Wojowniku Gwiazdy Jasnowidzenia, że jasno Ci określiłem, iż nie masz prawa zaglądać w me myśli" __- __warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, cicho__,__ by pozostali nie słyszeli.  
__- __"Wybacz, ale twoje myśli latając po pokoju. Może, dlatego, __ż__e są przepełnione taką nienawiścią, iż twa podświadomość ich nie kontroluje." __- odrzekł__, zerkając na swego przyszłego króla. __- __„Uważaj Panie, nienawiść może łatwo prowadzić do zguby." __- __Ostrzegł. Książę wywrócił oczyma i postanowił ignorować mężczyznę. Ten widząc to, uśmiechnął się. Doskonale wiedział, jaki uparty jest jego przyjaciel. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu w celu uzyskania jego uwagi. __- __"A co do sprzeciwu Księżniczki. To dobrze rokuje, jako przyszłej królowej" __- __powiedział uśmiechając się i odchodząc. Endymion podążył za nim wzrokiem. Westchnął ciężko. Już czuł, że życie z Serenity będzie skomplikowane._

_W końcu reprezentacja Ziemi została wezwana. Suma sum ma rum postanowiono, iż:  
1. Dziedzice męscy należą do Ziemi, żeńscy __do __Księżyca. A gdyby __przyszły na świat__ same __niewiasty, __pierworodna __należałaby __do Ziemi. W przypadku jednej __dziewczynki - __ do Ksieżyca.  
2. Serenity uzyska tytuł Lady Queen, natomiast Endymion High Master of Silver Alliance.  
3. Serenity nie wniesie posagu.  
4. Do czasu__,__ kiedy obywatele Silver Alliance będą mogli przebywać tylko w Elisionie, Ziemia będzie otrzymywać ½ korzyści prawowitego członka.  
5. Ziemia nie stanie się członkiem, jednak wraz z osiągnięciem pełnoletności przez następne pokolenie kwestia ta powróci pod żelazne obrady (obowiązkowe).  
6. Raz na 2 lata Ziemia będzie płacić „pokojowe", na zabezpieczenie pokoju.  
7. Osoby, które złamią pkt.4 będą karane prawem ziemskim.  
8. Ziemianie będą mieli prawo przebywać tylko na Księżycu, Merkurym, Wenus - bynajmniej do czasu zniesienia restrykcji z pkt.4  
9. Podstawą stosunków będzie pokój i chęć współpracy.  
10. Złamanie któregokolwiek __z __punktów uprawnia do natychmiastowego wypowiedzenia wojny.  
Dokument okrzyknięto __**Wiecznym Dekalogiem**__._

_I tak__,__ w atmosferze podpisywania, rezolucji, postanowień, a zarazem harmidru, wielkich przygotowań i pośpiechu nastał ostatni dzień prze__d__ „zachodem zaślubin".  
Księżniczka Serenity siedziała w pałacowej bibliotece. Wokół niej porozkładane było mnóstwo książek. Co chwilę młódka zapisywała coś na pergaminie. Jej subtelna dłoń zanurzała w kałamarzu pióra feniksa. Dziewczyna musiała przyznać, iż była zaskoczon__a__, że jej przyszła ojczyzna jest tak różnorodną krainą.  
Lady Luna biegała po pałacu. Już dobre pół godziny szukała swej podopiecznej. Zbliżał się zachód Słońca i księżniczkę należało przygotować do Ceremonii Oczyszczenia. Przechodziła koło uchylony drzwi królewskiej biblioteki, kiedy w jej oczy wpadł złoty błysk, tak charakterystyczny dla __Serenity__. 'Tylko jej włosy tak się mienią w Słońcu' __- __pomyślała ucieszona, że w końcu znalazła __dziewczynę__. Kiedy jednak weszła do komnaty__,__ wydała z siebie niemy dźwięk. „Jutrzejsza" panna młoda siedziała otoczona stertą ksiąg i pergaminów, z których coś spisywała lub na które coś nanosiła.  
- „Serenity?" __- __spytała niepewna czy aby na pewno to jej protegowana. Dziewczyna uniosła niebieskie oczy i spojrzała w stronę wejścia.  
- „Luno, czy coś się stało" __- __zapytała grzecznie. To zaskoczyło Mauiankę.  
- „Yh, no nie. Ale co tu robisz?" __- __spytała. __- __„Normalnie nie ma siły na Księżycu__,__ by cię zaciągnąć __do__ lektury." __– __Skomentowała__,__ wskazując na przedmioty otaczające jej monarchini__ę__ niczym barierę.  
Dziewczyna przeniosła swe spojrzenie z powrotem na materiały przed sobą. – „Postanowiłam się czegoś dowiedzieć o Ziemi." __-__ Rzekła, __na co __brązowowłosa uniosła brew. __- __„W końcu to będzie __- __w znacznej części mego życia __-__ mój dom." __- __Uśmiechnęła się smutno. __- __„Poza tym__,__ lepszy wróg znany" __- __dodała żartobliwie.  
Luna stała jak wryta. Doskonale wiedziała, jak to wszystko ciężko przychodziło Serenity, jaki ciężar położono na jej 17-letnich barkach. Nadto sprawę utrudniało zachowanie Księcia Endymiona. A tu proszę księżniczka zachowuje się spokojnie i pogodnie. - „Podziwiam cię." __-__ Odrzekła. __- __„I jest mi tak przykro, że uczestniczyłam w tym wszystkim" __- __dodała spuszczając głową. Dało się słyszeć lekkie westchnięcie.  
- „W porządku__,__ Luno." __- stwierdziła__ białogłowa. __- __„To i tak zależało głownie ode mnie i to ja tą decyzję podjęłam, a teraz muszę ponieść jej konsekwencje." __-__ Kontynuował poważnie. __- __„Poza tym__,__ z tego__,__ co tu wyczytałam__,__ Ziemia to taki piękny i niesamowity świat." __- __Wskazała dłonią__,__ by druga kobieta podeszła. __- __„wiesz, że wielkim sportem i hobby tam jest jazda na bestiach, zwanych 'ku..nni...O'" __-__ próbowała wymówić.  
__- __"Po pierwsze__,__ to __są__ 'KONIE', a po drugie __- __wiem. Takie stworzenia przywiozły dwór ziemski." __- __Rzekła, na co oczy księżniczki zrobiły się __ogromne, __niczy__m__monety__.  
- „Naprawdę? Muszę je zob..." __– __zaczęła __Serenity__.  
- „Teraz musisz się zacząć przygotowywać."__- __Przerwała jej Mauianka. Blondynka zerknęła nań zaskoczona.  
- „Do czegoż znów?"  
- „Dziś czeka cię Ceremonia Oczyszczenia." __- __Odpowiedziała dumnie. __- __„Dziś staniesz się prawdziwą kobietą" __- __dokończyła. Niewiasta zmarszczyła czoło. 'Ceremonia przygotowania jej duszy do małżeństwa.' __- __Nikt o niej nie mówił nic więcej. Każda dama poznawała ją w noc przed ślubem.  
- „No, Wasza Wysokość, musimy iść." __- __Poganiała Luna. Serenity zerknęła na pergaminy, na Lunę, na pergaminy i znów na Lunę. __Ona__ widząc to, __przybrała bardzo__ odpowiedni wyraz twarzy, gdyż dziewczyna wstała od stołu. Zostawiając interesujące lektury._

Zaledwie godzinę później stała odziana w najpiękniejszą koszulę nocną, jaką widziała w życiu. Biała materia wydawała się być stworzona z najdelikatniejszych tkanin. Lekko prześwitywała. W górną część wszyta _została__ granatowa aksamitka. Podobny element powtarzał się pod piersiami. Całość nadto obszyto delikatnym haftem, przedstawiający__m__ symbole galaktyki. Odzienie sięgało do ziemi. Tył był sznurowany, na wzór gorsetu, jednak luźno. Serenity obserwowała z zachwytem jak najwyższe damy dworu pracują nad jej nocnym wyglądem. Nie pomijając czarownej fryzury.  
- „Luno, czy to nie za dużo?" __- __spytała królewską doradczynię.  
- „Cóż takiego__,__ Jaśnie Panienko?" __- __zapytała.  
- „No fryzura. Przecież to strój nocny."  
- „To nie będzie zwykła noc..." __- __odrzekł nagle nowy głos. Wszystkie kobiety w pokoju obróciły się w stronę wejścia. Stała tam Queen Selenity we własnej osobie oraz cztery strażniczki Serenity. Damy natychmiast dygnęły nisko.  
- „Matko?" __- __rzekła zaskoczona Serenity. Nie było codziennością, iż królowa zapuszczała się w te skrzydło pałacu.  
- „Dziś nie jest zwykła __noc__." __- __Skomentowała czytając myśli córki.  
- „Jest mym matczynym obowiązkiem powiedzieć, co cię czeka w najbliższych chwilach." __- __Powiedziała anielskim tonem, podchodząc i przejmując zadanie Lady You, która wiązała tył koszuli. Strażniczki zajęły się jej fryzurą. Pozostałe niewiasty cofnęły się o krok w tył, pozostawiając w cieniu i dając matce intymną chwilę z dzieckiem.  
- „Dziś moja droga, wejdziesz do komnaty, w której każda kobieta jest tylko i wyłącznie raz w życiu. Dokładnie noc przez ślubem." __- __Kobieta zawiązywała misterne pętelki. Córka obserwowała ją swymi niebieskimi orbitami w lustrze. __- __„Zaznasz dziś kąpieli innej od każdej wcześniejszej i następnej." __- __Dokończyła po chwili.  
- „A czemuż to__,__ Matko?" __- __spytała z niezrozumieniem młódka. Fioletowe oczy spojrzały w odbicie dziewczyny, królowa przytuliła córkę.  
- „Tego ci nie powiem. To zostaje w wspomnieniach każdej damy. To__, __o się stanie za Błękitnymi Drzwiami określi Twe życie, dlatego musisz to zachować dla siebie Mój Aniele." __- wysz__eptała końcówkę w __jej __ucho. W Niebieskich oczach __ukazało się__ zaciekawienie. Złotowłosa rzuciła swym czterem przyjaciółkom ostatnie spojrzenie, a te pokazały jej podniesione kciuki. 'Minna' __-__ pomyślała, zaraz po tym zostały wyproszone, jako 'jungi'__,__ czyli panny. Kiedy już pielęgnacja księżniczki uległa zakończeniu, wszystkie obecne zamężne damy, z Selenity na czele__,__ podążyły korytarzem.. Miały narzucone niebieskie płaszcze, a w dłoniach trzymały niewielkie lampiony. Wyglądały jak magiczne stworzenia.  
Serenity rozejrzała się wokół siebie, delikatnie unosząc zakapturzoną głowę. Widział__a__ już takie pochody. Jako dziecko wymykała się i obserwowała je z ukrycia, fakt, że było to zakazane jeszcze bardziej podsycał jej ciekawość. Kiedyś Amystes poinformowała je, że zwane są Niebiańskim Pochodem. Niestety nic więcej o nich nie dało się dowiedzieć. 'I pomyśleć, że sama tak podążam' __- __rzekła w myślach do siebie. Gdyby miesiąc temu ktoś jej to oświadczył, zbyłaby go radosnym śmiechem. Niestety rzeczywistość sprawiała, że wcale nie było jej __wesoło__.  
Jako jedyna nie niosła światła, lecz miała dłonie złożone w geście modlitwy. Zauważyła, że schodziła z damami coraz niżej i niżej.  
Aż nagle z ciemności wyłoniły się drzwi. Księżniczka wyostrzyła __wzrok__, nabierały one kształtów i naprawdę były niebieskie. 'Ale?' __- __rzekła niepewnie. Miała wrażenie, że płynie po nich... 'Woda' __- __zauważyła zaskoczona__, że__ podchodzą na jakieś 4 metry od wejścia. Nagle wszystkie kobiety się zatrzymały, a wraz z nimi mglista, magiczna łuna. Serenity spojrzała niepewnie na matkę. Ta uśmiechnęła się, a na jej twarzy malował się smutek. Przekazała lampion stojące__j__ obok hrabinie i podeszła do swej pierworodnej. Wzięła ją w ramiona i położyła głowę na jej ramieniu.  
- „Och, moja mała córeczko. Czemu tak szybko przeznaczenie każe mi cię oddać w świat dorosłości" __- __wyszeptała. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uścisk.  
- „Mamo?" __- __spytała niewinnie. Królowa stała bez ruchu__,__ po czym równie niespodziewanie jak objęła dziewczynę__, __puściła ją.  
- „Idź, Księżniczko Silver Alliance na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem" __- __rzekła. Serenity nie czuła się zbyt pewne. Miała mieszane uczucia. Nie potrafiła określić, czy matka zachowuje się tak dziwnie, bo dziś ma, ponoć, zajść w niej jakaś zmian__a'__. Czy za drzwiami tymi czyha na nią coś złego. Nie mając jednak wyboru__,__ podeszła do wrót, położyła palce na mokrej powierzchni i pchnęła..._

_Kiedy młoda księżniczka przekroczyła próg zobaczyła czarną przestrzeń.  
- Matko tu nic nie... . – __zaczęła mówić,__ obracając się, ale ku jej wielkiemu zaskoczeniu z tyłu nie było drzwi, które przekroczyła__,__ a jedynie podobna, niekończąca się ciemność. Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę. Powoli wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji. Kiedy to uczyniła jej oczy rozszerzyły się dwukrotnie.  
Nie stała już w nicości__,__ acz u progu pięknego jeziorka, do którego woda spływała z wodospadu ukrytego __za __gęstą roślinnością. Serenity pomrugała szybko parę razy, aby upewnić się__,__ że to__,__ co widzi jest prawdziwe. Podeszła nawet do pobliskiego krzaka i go dotknęła.  
- Prawdziwy - pomyślała.  
- Czy to sen__,__ czy jawa? __- __Spytała na głos. A jej umysł podpowiadał, że to 'niemożliwe'.  
Świat, w którym znajdowała się Serenity był piękny. Wokół __znajdowało się__ mnóstwo roślin, kwiatów, pnączy i ta bajkowa__,__ mała oaza z jeziorkiem i wodospadem. Co więcej__,__ wszystko było niezwykle niebieskie. Można __nawet__ odnieść wrażenie, że patrzy się przez niebieskie szkiełko.  
Serenity zerknęła na swe dłonie. Nie one miały normalny kolor, nie niebieskawy._

_Nagle, poczuła dziwne uczucie u dołu brzucha. Coś kazało jej iść do przodu 'Do wody' - rzekła w myślach. Powoli__,__ niczym marionetkę, jej ciało zaprowadziło ją w niebieską toń. Kiedy nagie stopy __Serenity __dotknęły wody__,__ jęknęła. Zamknęła oczy, płaszcz opadł jej z ramion na lazurowy piasek. Dostąpiła kroku i jeszcze jednego i jeszcze, aż w końcu __zanurzyła się __do pasa. Wtedy otworzyła oczy. Woda nie była ani zimna ani ciepła. Była kojąca. __Księżniczka__ ruszyła w stronę wodospadu. Po chwili na twarz jej zaczęły padać krople, aż zrobiła się mokra. __Dziewczyna__ uchyliła usta i westchnęła. Czuła się... tak kontent. Jej ciało ogarniał spokój, radość, spełnienie.  
- Serenity - usłyszała nagle swoje imię. Otworzyła oczy i zerknęła za siebie. Na brzegu stał anioł. Widząc, że księżniczka go zauważyła uśmiechnął się do niej. Blondynka przyjrzała mu się dokładniej. Poprawiła się natychmiast__,__ anioł __okazał się__ kobietą, która miała piękne białe skrzydła. Co ją zaskoczyło__,__ była ona uczesana dokładnie tak samo jak ona, __posiadała__ niebieskie oczy, tylko doroślejsze, mądrzejsze. __Miała__ też inną posturę, kiedy w kształtach księżycowego ziarna było jeszcze widać dziecko, anioł był już dojrzały.  
- Jesteś mną - stwierdziła. Sama była zaskoczona jak spokojnie. Kobieta kiwnęła głową.  
- Ale jak? – spytała - Przecież dwie osoby nie mogą istnieć... - tłumaczyła racjonalnie, pamiętając swe liczne lekcje o meandrach czasu.  
- Nie jestem prawdziwa - wyjaśniła.- Jestem jedynie wizją przyszłości. Twej możliwej przyszłości. - dodała podkreślając ostatnie zdanie.  
Serenity spojrzała w dół i przejechała dłonią po spokojnej tafli. – Spokojnej? - spytała siebie w duchu, obejrzała się. Ze skały nie leciała już woda.  
- Da ci to taką moc - rzekła przyszła Serenity. 17-latka obróciła się w jej stronę – Endymion jest Ziemią, ty też nią będziesz. - wyjaśniła.  
- A jeśli ja nie chcę więcej mocy. Jeśli powiem, że to__,__ co mam mi wystarczy - odrzekła buntowniczo, nie patrząc na 'anioła'.  
- To znaczy, że kłamiesz - skwitowała kobieta. Na to Serenity uniosła głowę, miała lekko zszokowany wyraz twarzy, już chciała coś powiedzieć, ale istota ją wyprzedziła - Pragniesz czegoś więcej od życia. Niestety, w naszym przypadku, jest to zawsze połączone z mocą. - skomentowała. Księżniczka zmrużyła lekko oczy. Złapała za pływającą wokół niej koszulę nocną.  
- Wiesz, gdzie tkwi twój problem - odezwała się znów. - Książę uraził Twą dumę. Nie honor kobiety, ale dumę Serenity. Zawsze byłyśmy uparte.  
- Mylisz się!!! - przerwała jej oburzona. - Poza tym, co to? jakaś terapia! - krzyknęła poirytowana - Miałam tu poznać swe przeznaczenie, a nie gadać ze zjawą. - dokończyła. Na jej okrągłej twarzyczce było widać dzióbek, tak dlań charakterystyczny.  
Kobieta przyglądała się jej przez chwilę. Zamknęła oczy i zniżyła głowę. Serenity miała wrażenie, że jest nią rozczarowana.  
- No, więc dobrze - powiedziała unosząc dumnie złote loki. - A więc chcesz ujrzeć swą przyszłość. - rzekła, w jej głosie dało się słyszeć smutek. Serenity zwątpiła, a cała bojowa postawa prysła jak bańka mydlana.  
- To chyba nie jest nic złego... - odpowiedziała niepewnie, przekrzywiając głowę.  
- Złego? Nie. Jednak jak raz dowiesz się, co cię czeka, zmieniasz się pod dyktando tego__,__ co ujrzysz, uzależnisz swe zachowania od tego__,__ czy to__,__ co ujrzałaś spodobało ci się__,__ czy też nie.  
Serenity zmarszczyła czoło z niezrozumienia. Analizowała słowa kobiety. Po czym uniosła głowę i spojrzała wprost w jej oczy, niebieskie spotkały identyczne niebieskie.  
- Czy ty byś chciała? - spytała wizję. Miała nadzieję, że ta nie zorientuje się, jaki jest jej cel. Z niepowodzeniem. Zjawa roześmiała się głośno, a jej głos rozniósł się po głuszy, w której się znajdowały.  
- Serenity, nie obrażaj siebie samej. Jestem Tobą. - powiedziała tylko.  
- Jeśli jesteś mną z przyszłości...  
- Możliwej przyszłości - poprawiła ją kobieta.  
- Jeśli jesteś mną z 'możliwej przyszłości__' __- rzekła ponownie Serenity - To wydajesz się być raczej szczęśliwa - skwitowała.  
Nagle woda znikła i kobieta stanęła __tuż__ przy księżniczce. Wystawiła dłoń przed siebie, tak by ta ją mogła przyłożyć. Dziewczyna obserwowała ją, pełna rozterek, jednak w końcu uniosła, subtelną, delikatną rękę i przyłożyła ją do zjawy. W chwili, kiedy __tego__ dokonała__,__ przez jej ciało przepłynęły miliony uczuć. Radość. Smutek. Tęsknota. Beztroska. Wyizolowanie. Porządnie. Ból. Stremowanie. Wdzięczność. Spokój ducha. Wściekłość. Poczucie niesprawiedliwości. Odwaga. Siła. Poddanie się. Skrępowanie. Upokorzenie. Bezpieczeństwo. Ciepło. Uznanie. Akceptacja. Harmonia ducha. Wiedza. Życie. Wiara. Nadzieja. Dobro. Sprawiedliwość. Potrzebny. Przywiązanie. Kochany i kochający.  
Przepływowi tych uczuć towarzyszył słowa zjawy przyszłości, które były niczym tł__o__ dla tych doznań.  
- Jaka jest różnica między poddaniem się a odpuszczeniem? Poddanie się jest oddaniem tego__,__ co twoje. Odpuszczenie__,__ to oddanie tego__,__ co naprawdę nigdy do ciebie nie należało.  
- Kiedy się zakochasz, nieważne, co się stanie, zawsze myślisz o tej osobie. Kiedy to robisz serce przyspiesza. Kiedy go tracisz, masz wrażenie, że __twe serce to pusta dziura__. Bo tak naprawdę nieważne gdzie jesteś__,__ ani co robisz. Ta rana pozostanie, niewidzialna, nienamacalna, a sprawiająca cierpienie.  
- Jeśli kogoś naprawdę kochasz nie puszczaj, nie poddawaj się. Nie wierz, że odpuszczenie będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Zamiast tego walcz o swą miłość, bo wtedy udowodnisz, że jest to miłość prawdziwa.  
- Sen i miłość to nie to samo. Sny są piękne, miłość jest rzeczą prawdziwą.  
- Są rzeczy, których nie można zmienić. I są rzeczy, które raz zmienione nie powrócą do tego, jakimi były.  
- Często ten__,__ kogo kochasz najmocniej jest tym__,__ który cię najbardziej rani.  
- Prawdziwa miłość nie jest wtedy, kiedy serce bije szybciej i mocniej. Jest wtedy, kiedy już nie bije, ale jest nadal.  
- To przeznaczenie decyduje, kogo spotykamy w życiu, ale to nasze serce podejmuje decyzje , kogo w nim pozostawiamy.  
- Kiedy serce jest szczere, nie ma potrzeby słów... bo miłość może być słyszana nawet w milczeniu.  
- Czasem, niezależnie jak bardzo kogoś kochasz i jak bezpiecznie się przy kimś czujesz, odkrywasz, że wkraczasz na niebezpieczny grunt, zakochania się w kimś innym..._

_Serenity wchłaniała te uczucia i prawdy o miłości, jednak kompletnie ich nie pojmowała. Ostatkiem sił uniosła głowę w stronę zjawy.  
- Kocham go Serenity - usłyszała, po czym cały jej świat zrobił się czarny. Jej ciało upadło, przemęczone natłokiem informacji i doświadczenia, jakie w nie włożono.  
-----------------------------------------------_

_Serenity otworzyła powoli oko. Najpierw jedno potem drugie. Zmrużyła je. Promienie Słońca wchodzące do komnaty były wyraziste. Oznaczało to, iż Słońce już jest na widnokręgu.  
Nagle dziewczyna coś sobie uświadomiła i szybko usiadła na łożu, rozglądając się po komnacie. To była jej sypialnia__,__ bez wątpienia.  
- Ale jak? - spytała samą siebie. Wytężyła umysł próbując przypomnieć sobie wczorajsze zajście. Brała udział w tej pradawnej ceremonii, sprowadzono ją do jakieś podziemnej komnaty, z drzwiami spływającymi wodą. Za nimi był ten dziwny, niebieski świat, z jeziorem i wodospadem. No i ta zjawa.  
Na to Serenity uniosła głowa. Wiedziała, że kobieta była kimś ważnym, zagryzła wargę, 'Ale kim?' - zastanawiała się. Przyłożyła dłonie do skroni. Co się tam wydarzyło? Wiedziała, że coś istotnego. Na pewno, czuła to głęboko w sercu. Czuła się trochę inna.  
- Witaj Księżniczko - usłyszała nagle przyjazny głos. Zerknęła w prawo, do komnaty weszła Lady Luna, a za nią cała świta służek i garderobianych.  
- Luno, jak ja tu... - próbowała spytać, ale Mauianka ją uciszyła dłonią.  
- Wczorajszy dzień zachowaj w swym sercu. Nie pytaj, ani nie mów o nim z nikim. Takie są zasady. - wyjaśniła prędko kobieta i znów się uśmiechnęła – poza tym__,__ dziś masz ważniejsze sprawy nagłowie, nie, co dzień się wychodzi za mąż! - oświadczyła.  
Serenity się trochę skrzywiła, fakt__,__ nie, co dzień, jednak perspektywa mizerności do końca życia się jej nie uśmiechała. I znów naszły ją te uczucia. Jednak były tak gwałtowne, iż nawet nie zdążyła dokładnie określić ich natury.  
- No dalej__,__ nie patrz przed siebie, trzeba cię przygotować!!! - popędziła ją Luna. Dziewczyna z niechęcią dała zrzucić z siebie kołdrę i udała się do łazienki, by wziąć kąpiel.  
----_

_Endymion siedział w swym pokoju. Patrzył przez wielkie okno. Obserwował ten dziwny, nienormalny świat. Jeszcze nie do końca zaakceptował to, iż stanie się jego regentem. Podczas podróży na Księżyc, nie marzył o niczym innym__,__ jak najszybszy powrót, a teraz o ironio__,__ całe jego życie będzie z__e__ Srebrnym Globem związane.  
Nagle rozległo się głośne pukanie. Książę wyrwał się z zamyślenia.  
- Wejść - rozkazał władczo. Do pokoju wkroczyli jego generałowie. Obrzucił ich szybkim spojrzeniem. Byli ubrani w eleganckie, formalne szaty. Po ich kroju i splendorze nie trudno było odgadną ich wagę na dworze Ziemi.  
- Przyszliśmy__,__ Panie, towarzyszyć Ci w ostatnich chwilach wolności - rzekł Jedaite__,__ kłaniając się w pas. Endymion wywrócił na to oczy, jęcząc jednocześnie.  
- Czyżby pan młody był nie w sosie, a może to przedślubna gorączka? - zażartował Nephraite. Podchodząc do władcy i siadając na fotelu naprzeciw niego. Zoisaite, który poczęstował się winem i wziął sowity łyk słodkiego napoju próbował pocieszyć księcia.  
- Endymionie. No cóż__,__ panna młoda może niewymarzona, ale oko jest, na czym zawiesić. Więc nie jest najgorzej. - znów łyk - Poza tym__,__ kto ci karze być jej wiernym, musisz tylko dziedzica spłodzić i już - dodał ot tak, jakby to było po prostu zrobienie zakupów na targu.  
- Zoisaite, jak zwykle trafne rady - burknął pod nosem czarnowłosy.  
- Jak bardzo tego nie chcę. Muszę mu przyznać rację - odezwał się niespodziewanie Kunzite. Na to monarcha spojrzał na niego. Białowłosy generał był raczej znany z poważnej postury, nie w jego naturze leżały żarty. Endymion spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
- Panie, nikt nie każe ci wielbić księżniczki. Masz spełniać tylko małżeńskie obowiązki. Czyli nie oszukujmy się__,__ odwiedzać jej łoże i od czasu do czasu publicznie okazywać uczucie, dla animuszu. - wyjaśnił, lekko przy tym gestykulując. – Dopilnuj__,__ by medyk dokładnie zbadał Jej Wysokość, a jeśli ci się poszczęści tylko raz będziesz musiał jej łoże odwiedzić - dokończył.  
W pokoju panowała cisza, po czym przerwał ją wybuch śmiechu Jedaite.  
-Oj Kunzite__,__ jakiś ty poważny, doskonale wiemy, że Endymion kocha...yyy kochać kobiety-rzekł zalotnie - A Serenity jest całkiem słodkim obiektem do kochania - zauważył wskazując na księcia - A jak już tak ci źle, to po nocy z nią zawsze sobie __- __na poprawę humoru __-__ bierz damę do łoża - zbył temat ręką.  
- Oj mam dla ciebie pocieszenie - wyjawił nagle Zoisite. Mężczyźni zwrócili się w jego stronę - Widziałeś jej strażniczki, akurat cztery, po jednej dla każdego do zabawy - rzekł z błyskiem w oczach. - Widzisz, jaki dobry z ciebie przyjaciel- skwitował uśmiechając się szeroko i szczerząc zęby.  
Książę patrzył na niego z dziwną miną - mieszanką zdziwienia i odrazy. - Jak ty mnie znasz, oczywiście, że jestem gotów oddać swe życie za twych, kilka dobrych orgazmów - parsknął.  
Generał chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale w komnacie znów dało __się __sły__szeć__ pukanie.  
Mężczyźni natychmiast spoważnieli i się wyprostowali. Jadaite podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył. Z kimś rozmawiał przez chwilę w progu, po czym obrócił się w stronę pokoju.  
- Wzywają, na Uroczysty Obiad - rzekł z powagą.  
Endymion znów westchnął, zamknął oczy. Jeśli wstanie, zgodzi się ostatecznie, na początek końca swego dotychczasowego życia, życia swych poddanych.  
- Książę - usłyszał nagle. Uniósł głowę. Białowłosy generał stał przy nim, pozostali przy drzwiach. - Nie unikniesz przeznaczenia - rzekł spokojnie i cicho, tak, że tylko on go usłyszał.  
- Ale możesz wpłynąć na to__,__ jak ono odziała na ciebie - uśmiechnął się książę, wstając i przypominając maksymę życiową swego przyjaciela  
- No dobra__,__ zjedźmy ten obiad i poślubmy tą księżniczkę i miejmy ten, cholerny Księżyc z głowy._

_  
MISAKO  
EDIT BY KASIA_


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7 „ Szlachetna Ceremonia"

Wszyscy możni tego świata, wraz z najwyższą ziemską świtą - Księciem Endymionem, Księciem Damianem, Księżniczką Terrą, Księciem Gustawem, dziesięciorgiem najszlachetniejszych mężów stanu, dziesięcioma najznamienitszymi damami dworu oraz czwórką Wysokich Generałów Królewskich - zasiadło w Królewskiej Jadalni. W dwóch rzędach ustawiono suto zastawione stoły. Służba krzątała się spełniając kulinarne zachcianki tych szlachetnie urodzonych.  
Pośrodku tego harmidru siedziała młoda niewiasta, o złotych włosach i pięknym licu, różowych policzkach, nosie zgrabnym i usteczkach całuśnych. Odziana była w złotą suknię, z miedzianymi haftami. W pasie przepasana szarfą w tym samym kolorze. Włosy nosiła upięte w tradycyjne królewskie koki, z dwom kitkami.  
Mimo tak pięknej aparycji, dama nie wydawała się być szczęśliwa. Cały czas siedziała ze spuszczoną głową, powoli spożywając posiłek.  
- Twoje szczęście w nieszczęściu, kuzynko królewska - usłyszała nagle. Zerknęła w prawo i napotkała spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, jaśniejszych od jej własnych.  
- Cóż masz na myśli, Lady Afrodyto? - spytała, używając formalnych tytułów na wypadek, gdyby ktoś je podsłuchał. Białogłowa wzięła chusteczkę i udając, że ociera kąciki ust odpowiedziała:  
- Wszyscy myślą, że w swej niewieściej skromności i miłości, wstydzisz się patrzeć na księcia otwarcie. - wyjaśniła. Serenity, lekko zaskoczona, rzuciła spojrzenie po zebranych. Oni, widząc to, natychmiast spojrzeli w inną stronę. Młoda monarchini z powrotem przeniosła spojrzenie na wojowniczkę z Wenus.  
- Widzisz - odrzekła głośniej. Mimowolnie blondynka spojrzała w stronę, której unikała najbardziej tego wieczoru, a nie było to łatwe, gdyż jej przyszły mąż siedział naprzeciw niej.  
Kiedy jej wzrok padł na jego osobę, natychmiast się zarumieniła. Endymion był niezwykle przystojny, wiedziała, że jest okrutny, ale nie była ślepa.  
Aż nagle on się obrócił i jego spojrzenie spoczęło na niej. Serce księżniczki zamarło. Nie wiedziała, jak, ale czuła jego nienawiść do niej, nawet w zwykłym spojrzeniu.  
'Wygląd przecie to nie wszystko' - pouczyła się w myślach i znów opuściła głowę.

Królowa Selenity obserwowała przez całą wieczerze swą córkę i księcia. Para zachowywała się wstrzemięźliwie. Pocieszeniem dlań było to, iż zgromadzeni odczytali to opacznie.  
- Księżniczka musi być bardzo zakochana, Pani - rzekła do niej starsza dama dworu. - Takie niewieście zakłopotanie - stwierdziła, a potem kobiety zaczęły plotkować 'o tych czasach'. Królowa wiedziała doskonale, że to nie zakłopotanie powoduje, iż jej jedynaczka ma spuszczoną głowę, a Endymion nie zerka nań.  
- Ech - westchnęła w duchu. Pluto już dawno przepowiadała ten dzień. Ona jednak jak najdłużej chciała go odwlec. Teraz z powodu jej indolencji, jej ukochanemu dziecku przychodzi płacić wysoką cenę.  
------------------------

Posiłek minął szybko, za szybko dla Serenity i Endymiona. Nadszedł czas przygotowań do ceremonii zaślubin.  
Księżniczka znalazła się znów w swych komnatach. Wszędzie pełno było dam i służek, które bardzo chciały brać udział w przygotowaniach do tego wielkiego wydarzenia. Czesanie, malowanie, no i dla najbardziej zaszczyconych - ubieranie. Kiedy Serenity była już gotowa, po pokoju krzątały się tylko garderobiane i Afrodyta, pilnująca jej bezpieczeństwa. Jako że na dworze przebywali „obcy" .I tak oto, nadzieja Galaktyki, Promyk Nadziei, został ubrany w piękną suknię ślubną.  
Dziewczyna badała swe oblicze w zwierciadle:  
Miała odkryte ramiona, kawałki materiału opasały jej ręce na różnych wysokościach spotykały się pod pachą. Poziomy dekolt obramowany srebrnymi, delikatnymi haftami, połączonymi z tymi, co idą przez środek brzucha. Talia, której nie powstydziłaby się nawet osa, okryta została gorsetem. Ukryty stelaż przechodził w rozkloszowaną krynolinę, sięgającą kostki, spod której wyłaniała się srebrna halka, z identycznymi wzorami jak te na sukni, tylko w kolorze białym. Ciągnęła się ona po ziemi. Aplikacja występująca na gorsecie przechodziła też na spódnicę, w dwa rzędy, rozszerzające się ku dołowi. Tył sukni był znacznie dłuższy od przedniej części i tworzył długi tren.  
Złotą głowę niewiasty okryto białym welonem z mieniącymi się kryształkami.  
Jej lekko uchylone usta, które starały się pobierać powietrze, umalowano blado-różową szminką.  
- Wyglądasz jak Selene we własnej osobie - rzekł znajomy głos, dochodzący z tylnej części komnaty. Serenity obróciła się, w pokoju stała jej matka. Miała na twarzy uśmiech, jednak jej oczy przepełniał smutek.  
- Matko - wyjąkała.  
- Zostawicie nas same - rozkazała królowa i popatrzyła na służące. - Afrodyto, ty też, proszę - zwróciła się do młodej bogini miłości. Ta odsłoniła w uśmiechu białe zęby, dygnęła nisko, po czym opuściła komnatę.  
Matka i córka zostały same.  
- Wyglądasz, jak marzenie - westchnęła w końcu starsza z nich. Serenity, która złapała za dół swej długiej sukni, aby obrócić się przodem do matki, pokręciła głową, negując jej słowa.  
- Ty wyglądasz pięknie. Zresztą, jak zawsze - skomentowała, galową suknię królowej. Była ona biała, jak wszystkie stroje jej matki Obcisła na całej długości. Miała na sobie luźniejszą warstwę koronek, które tworzyły jakby długie pareo. Wszystko zostało uwieńczone królewską biżuterią.  
- Poza tym, nie mogę być marzeniem, realizując swój koszmar - dodała cicho. Spuściła głowę i powstrzymała łzy.  
- Och Sere, gdyby mogła powiedzieć 'Nie'- odrzekła monarchini, dokonując kroku. Księżniczka zauważyła dopiero teraz, że jej rodzicielka dzierży coś w dłoniach. Było to pięknie rzeźbione pudełko wykonane z drewna i złota.  
- Matko, co to? – spytała, odwracając swe myśli od nieprzyjemnego tematu. Na dźwięk tych słów, na twarzy monarchini na chwilę zagościł szczery uśmiech. Podeszła do córki.  
- To, moje drogie dziecko, jest coś, co każda kobieta naszego rodu ma w dniu ślubu w swym posiadaniu - Złapała za wieczko skrzyneczki i je uchyliła.  
Księżniczce zaparło dech w piersiach  
- OCH - jęknęła przejęta.  
W szkatułce wyścielonej czerwonym aksamitem leżał najpiękniejszy diadem, jaki Serenity widziała w życiu. Nie był jakoś specjalnie zdobny, jak znane jej klejnoty królewskie. Jednak korona ta wydawała się jakaś unikalna. Składała się z subtelnych pnączy, uwieńczonych diamentowymi kwiatami. Plotły i wiły się one tworząc kilka ósemek.  
Dziewczyna podniosła na matkę zszokowane oczy.  
- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, choć bardzo bym chciała, abyś dzisiejszego dnia była szczęśliwa i promieniała - powiedziała, a jej głos przepełniał smutek. - Jednak, mogę robić wszystko, aby ci osłodzić tą drogę cierniową - dodała bardziej pogodnie, wyjmując diadem, a puzderko odkładając na pobliski stolik. Uniosła swoje alabastrowe ręce i wsunęła diadem między koki Serenity. Razem z połyskującym welonem, stworzyło to majestatyczną całość.  
Niewiasta sięgnęła dłońmi do nowego nabytku, jakby nie do końca wierząc w to, co się dzieje.  
- Matko... mamo... ja nie... mogę - wyszeptała, obracając się lekko i ponownie patrząc w swe odbicie w lustrze. Zrobiła wielkie oczy. Wyglądała naprawdę - jak marzenie.  
- Naprawdę wyglądam jak marzenie... - wyszeptała. Nie do końca akceptując rzeczywistość. To, że wygląda tak pięknie, a ten, który czekać będzie na nią przy ołtarzu, nawet tego nie zauważy.  
- Ależ oczywiście - odpowiedziała z pewnością w głosie Selenity. I objęła ramiona owoc swego łona. Blondynka złapała za przeguby jej dłoni, obydwie zamknęły oczy.  
Kobiety trwały w takiej pozie przez dłuższą chwilę. Po prostu rozkoszując się tymi ostatnimi wspólnymi minutami. Zaraz Serenity stanie się własnością swego męża i podąży za nim do jego domu. Do jego poddanych. Do jego świata, tak im obcego, a jednak tak bliskiego.  
- Mamo, jeśli nie ma miłości na ślubnym kobiercu, czy jest szansa na szczęście - spytała nie otwierając oczu. – Później?  
- Tak, Serenity, zawsze musisz mieć nadzieję, że nadejdzie lepsze jutro - wyszeptała jej w ucho. Tym tonem, który używać potrafią tylko matki, pocieszające swe dzieci. - Jestem z ciebie taka dumna - dodała po chwili otwierając oczy. Fiolet spotkał się z błękitem w odbiciu lustra.  
- Taka dumna - powtórzyła  
- Mamo...  
- Dajesz szansę na pokój, jesteś PRAWDZIWYM Promykiem Nadziei - rzekła jeszcze raz ściskając córkę. Księżniczka uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
Dawno temu wiedźma przepowiedziała jej narodziny, określając ją promykiem nadziei. Od tej pory wszyscy go wyczekiwali i oczekiwali od doń czynów wielkich. Dziś w końcu pokaże, że wieszczka nie kłamała. To ponoć było marzeniem jej ojca.  
- A teraz chodźmy - rzekła monarchini wyrywając z zamyślenia białogłową. Ujęła jej dłoń i matka z córką wyszły ku przeznaczeniu.  
Żadna z nich nie mogła nawet przypuszczać ile jeszcze los zapisał w tej historii...

BY MISAKO  
Edit by Kasia


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

Ceremonia była majestatyczna. Poczynając od chórów jowiszańskich, przez sypiące się płatki, tradycyjne owinięcie dłoni wstęgą i zaczerpniecie łyku napoju miłości z Wiecznego Kielicha, po splendor sali, gości.  
Jednak sama zainteresowana jakby tego nie zauważyła, wszystko działo się dla niej, jak przez mgłę. Wypowiadała swe kwestie i wykonywała konieczne czynności niczym marionetka. Nie wiedziała nawet jak dokładnie był ubrany jej mąż. /_Mąż_/ jak to dziwnie brzmiało w jej ustach i myślach.  
Nawet się nie zorientowała, kiedy wszystko już zostało przygotowane do drogi. Majestatyczne konie zaprzęgnięto i tworzyły one królewski korowód.  
- Jak my wytrzymamy bez ciebie - rzekła Ginewra, obejmując swą księżniczkę. W jej ciemnofioletowych oczach widoczne były łzy.  
Blondynka również ledwo je powstrzymywała.  
- To będzie najgorszy miesiąc naszego życia - potwierdziła Afrodyta. Ona już jawnie płakała. Przejęła uścisk po Marsjance.  
- Afrodyto, smutek źle wpływa na urodę - odrzekła jej Serenity ocierając mokre policzki.  
- To głupi pomysł - rzekła nagle Leotha. – My jesteśmy twą strażą. Jedziesz przecież na wrogie terytorium... - argumentowała, ale księżniczka uciszyła ją jednym, przygnębionym spojrzeniem.  
- To tradycja, Ziemian. Jeden miesiąc i znów jesteśmy razem - zapewniła. Choć zrobiła to już ostatkiem sił. To ona potrzebowała argumentów, by nie pobiec do swej komnaty i nie zaszyć się w mysiej dziurze do końca życia.  
- Będę dużo czytać o Ziemi i ich zwyczajach. Aby po naszym przybyciu służyć ci jak największą podporą - odezwała się Amystes. Serenity przeniosła wzrok na nią i lekko się uśmiechnęła. Ona była racjonalna i wiedziała, że nie ma, co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Podeszła i ją przytuliła.  
- Amystes... dziękuję - wyszeptała.  
Wojowniczka Merkurego uśmiechnęła się. – Będziesz, Pani, w dobrych rękach. Lady Luna będzie cię pilnować i stanie się dla Ciebie podporą. Uważam, że królowa nie mogła wybrać Ci lepszego kompana. Ona ma najlepsze walory, jeśli chodzi o przydatność w twej sytuacji. - Dokończyła spokojnie.  
- Serenity - odezwała się wspomniana dama. Grupka obróciła się i zerknęła na Lady Lunę. - Już czas - wyjaśniła.

Księżniczka - A właściwie księżna - poprawiła się myślach. Westchnęła głęboko i kiwnęła głową. Po raz ostatni przytuliła każdą z przyjaciółek i odeszła. Na drodze do Ziemi została jeszcze tylko jedna osoba. Jednak jej młódka nie mogła publicznie okazać uczuć.  
- Wasza Wysokość - rzekła skłaniając się nisko przed matką.  
- Bądź dla nas dumą i chwała, taką, jaką jesteś dziś - odpowiedziała srebrnowłosa i położyła swą dłoń na jej złotej głowie w akcie błogosławieństwa.  
- Będę się starać. Nie zawieść ciebie, ani naszego ludu - powiedziała i podniosła głowę. Bardzo chciała przytulić matkę, jednak wiedziała, że chwile intymności przed ślubem w jej komnacie, muszą jej wystarczyć.  
Nagle podszedł do nich ktoś jeszcze. Na dźwięk jego głosu księżna zamarła.  
- Dziękuje za wszystko, Wielka Królowo - odezwał się formalnie jej mąż.  
- Niech dziś poczęty pokój trwa.  
- Będę ku temu dążył - obiecał. Kobieta kiwnęła ze zrozumieniem głową.  
- Panie, opiekuj się mym skarbem w twym świecie, który dlań jest obcy - dodała nagle zaskakując modą parę. Przecież nie wypadało.  
Książę przyjrzał się monarchini ze zmrużonymi oczyma. Rozumiał, że nie jest jej łatwo tracić ostatniego członka rodziny, dziecko. Westchnął w duchu 'Niech będzie' - rzekł natomiast - Uczynię go i jej światem - Kobieta się uśmiechnęła.  
- Dziękuje. Bądźcie błogosławieni i szczęśliwi.

Endymion nie zrozumiał czy królowa ma na myśli ich potomstwo czy ich, jako parę, ale nie było już na to czasu. Nadeszła pora odjazdu. Powiódł, więc swą żonę i Lady Lunę do powozu. Sam dosiadł rumaka i ruszył w drogę do domu.  
- W końcu - pomyślał zostawiając Księżycowy Pałac w tyle. Nareszcie wracał na Ziemię. Niestety, nie tak jak chciał. Powracał z nowym balastem, z żoną, której nie chciał, której nie akceptował, której nie chciał zaakceptować i która miała mu srogo zapłacić za pułapkę, w którą ich zwabiła.

Serenity przebywała na ziemskim dworze już tydzień. Była bardzo zaskoczona, gdy przydzielono jej kilka komnat, pięknych i eleganckich. Z widokami na ogród i ku jej wielkiej uciesze na coś jej nieznanego - ocean.  
Niestety tylko to było wspaniałe na Ziemi. Dwór przyjął ją z wyjątkową rezerwą, a przyjęcie zaślubinowe, jakie odbyło się na jej cześć okazało się koszmarem. Przez cały czas czuła się obserwowana i komentowana. Każdy jej ruch, spojrzenie, kreacja podlegało natychmiastowej ocenie i krytyce. Co chwilę unosiły się głosy o '_Tej Lunariance_/ i /_Jak nie jest godna ich Księcia_./  
Co gorsza jej 'nowa rodzina' nie pałała doń miłością. Jedynymi wyjątkami była Królowa Gaiona, matka Endymiona, która jako jedyna się ucieszyła z jej przybycia. Dość przyjazną postawę prezentował także Książę Gustaw. No i była także Księżniczka Terra, ale Serenity podejrzewała, że dama ta bardziej z niej kpi niż jest z nią szczera. Jednak dobiło ją, iż Król Theodor, który zaszczycił jej przyjęcie chwilowym pojawieniem się, dał szybko do zrozumienia, co o niej myśli.  
- Powitajcie przyszłą Panią tego dworu!!! - rzekł do zebranych i obdarzył Księżnę ciepłym uśmiechem. Kiedy już usadowili się na tronach zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niej tak, by nikt inny ich nie usłyszał. - Może i jestem bliski śmierci, ale póki me serce bije, sprawię by Twoje życie tu było katorgą, mała ladacznico - warknął do niej przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
- Panie??? - spytała zmieszana dziewczyna, nie rozumiejąc, czemu nastąpiła taka zmiana zachowania króla – 'przecież przywitał mnie tak ciepło' - pomyślała.  
- Wiem, co zrobiłaś - rzekł po prostu - Nie chcemy Cię tu - dodał. Po czym wstał i oświadczył, że nie czuje się za dobrze i uda się na spoczynek.  
Serenity dobrze pamiętała ten moment, była to pierwsza z wielu nieprzyjemnych chwil na Ziemi.  
Wkrótce miało nastąpić kolejne upokorzenie. Noc poślubna, która została wyznaczona po owym fatalnym przyjęciu, też nie była dla Księżnej przyjemnością. Cały ceremoniał okazał się dla niej bardzo stresujący i krępujący.  
Chwile, kiedy stała w satynowej koszuli przed drzwiami do ich, jak to dziwnie brzmiało „ich", wspólnej sypialni, były chyba najgorszymi w jej życiu.  
- Będzie dobrze - próbowała pocieszać ją Luna. Blondynka zerknęła przerażonymi oczyma w jej stronę.  
Dobrze? Jakoś nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Świadomość tego, że już prawie dzieliła łoże z Endymionem WCALE nie przynosiła jej ukojenia.  
- Po prostu tam wejdź i miej już to z głowy - dodała Luna. Serenity zerknęła znów na nią, tym razem jakby urosła jej druga głowa. Mauianka westchnęła. Zamknęła na chwilę oczy. -Serenity, nie będę cię oszukiwać, ale to się musi stać. Tego nie unikniesz - wyjaśniła.  
- Musi - utwierdzała samą siebie panna młoda i znów spojrzała na drzwi. W końcu jakoś się zebrała i udała do sypialni. Ku jej zaskoczeniu komnata okazała się pusta. Korzystając z tego szybko wsunęła się pod pościel i czekała.  
Oczekiwała swego męża aż przyjdzie i przypieczętuję ich związek. W końcu po godzinach wyczekiwań, zasnęła. A kiedy obudziła się rano, odkryła, że Endymion w ogóle się nie zjawił. Potem podsłuchała, że Książę zabawiał się w towarzystwie swego haremu.  
- Stęskniony za Ziemskimi kobietami - jak to określiła jakaś dama. Od tej nocy Serenity żyła w ciągłej niepewności.  
Po pierwsze jej pozycja na Ziemi i tak ni pewna, nie została przypieczętowana. Po drugie jej 'czystość' małżeńska stała się źródłem plotek, mówiono, że Książę nie chce jej posiąść, gdyż pod suknią kryje swego rodzaju łuski. Normalnie by ja to śmieszyło, ale w tej sytuacji powodowało u niej depresję. No i na koniec - czuła się straszliwie samotna.  
I tym właśnie sposobem znalazła się w miejscu gdzie była. Sama, w swoim saloniku, obserwując to, co się dzieje za oknem.  
- Nie tędy droga - usłyszała nagle i obróciła się w swoim siedlisku.  
- Cóż masz na myśli? - spytała ją księżna.  
- Siedzisz tu całymi dniami. Spójrz na siebie. - skarciła ją. - Wyglądasz jak po chorobie – kontynuowała, zwracając uwagę na płowość cery jej Pani. - Chociaż bardzo Ci się to nie podoba, jesteś żoną i Księżną. Masz z tego powodu pewne obowiązki.  
Dziewczyna nie patrzyła na nią, kiedy ta ją pouczała. Znów zerknęła w okno. W szklanej tafli ujrzała swe odbicie. Faktycznie jej policzki pozbawione były róży, a oczy charakterystycznego dla nich światełka.  
- Spotkaj się z Królową. Jestem pewna, że z pewnością będzie chciała z tobą pochodzić po ogrodach. Trochę lepiej ją poznasz, a poza tym twoja skóra złapie trochę słońca.  
Zrezygnowane spojrzenie niebieskich orbit ujęło Lady Lunę. Nie bardzo miała ochotę ruszać się gdziekolwiek. Każdy jej ruch podlegał krytyce. Najchętniej siedziałaby w tym fotelu do czasu przybycia Srebrnego Dworu. Damy, które zostały przydzielone jej, jako Ziemskie Damy Dworu spędzały z nią czas raczej za karę lub czekając okazji, gdy Serenity znów się przed nimi wygłupi.

Jakoś jednak Luna przekonała Serenity, aby udała się do Królowej. Okazało się, że ta z przyjemnością udała się na przechadzkę.  
- Piękny dziś dzień - skomentowała władczyni. Selenity zerknęła na nią. Nie wiedziała czy mówi do niej, czy do siebie.  
- To prawda - rzekła profilaktycznie. Zerknęła na dół swej sukni. Była ona bardzo niewygodna. Stelaż ściskający ciało w pasie i wielka metalowa konstrukcja, ukryta w warstwach spódnicy. Do tego dziwny dodatek zwany parasolką oraz nakrycie głowy, klpuszek? 'Czy jakoś tak' - pomyślała z irytacją. Westchnęła w duchu. Najwidoczniej towarzyszącej jej kobiecie odzienie nie przeszkadzało. Poruszała się z gracją i lekkością. A czerwona tafta szeleściła przy każdym kroku.  
Mimo to Królowa najwidoczniej zrozumiała zachowanie blondynki -Nie jesteś, Serenity, przyzwyczajona do takich strojów? - zapytała ciepło, ale na tyle cicho, by damy idące za nimi nic nie usłyszały. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że dwór nie zapewnia Lunariance łatwego życia. Niestety nic na to poradzić nie mogła.  
Zaskoczona Serenity spojrzała w jej stronę. Przez chwilę chciała zaprzeczyć, tak jak etykieta jej nakazywała, ale w oczach Królowej, w tych samych oczach, które posiadał Endymion zobaczyła coś, za czym tak bardzo tęskniła - matczyne ciepło. Więc tylko lekko się uśmiechnęła, marszcząc swój mały nosek.  
- Przyznam ci się, Pani, że tak - odrzekła rumieniąc się lekko i jednocześnie zakrywając twarz parasolką, by nikt z boku tego nie ujrzał.  
- Ciąży na tobie duża presja - skomentowała władczyni Ziemi. - Jako monarchowie, wymaga się od nas byśmy przewodniczyli w wyznaczaniu trendów - powiedziała, po czym zniżyła się lekko do Lunarianki. - Nawet jak są kiepskie - dodała żartobliwie. Serenity uśmiechnęła się na to szerzej, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni.  
Kobiety krążyły po ogrodzie rozmawiając na luźne tematy. Władczyni objaśniała znaczenie poszczególnych fragmentów Ogrodów Królewskich, ich historię. Ku zaskoczeniu blond włosej damy, lokalizacja i zagospodarowanie terenów zielonych zostało bardzo przemyślane i powstały w, jak głosi legenda, miejscu, gdzie Ziemia wchłonęła swe serce.  
Cały czas dwórki Królowej i Serenity podążały za nimi. Starając się jak najwięcej wychwycić z konwersacji, choć Serenity mogłaby się założyć, że czekają na jakąś jej wpadkę.  
Na wysokości Różanych Ogrodów, czarnowłosa władczyni poruszyła jednak temat, którego młoda żona nie chciała poruszać, ale przeczuwała, że stanie się on przedmiotem konwersacji. Dla niej: primo - był wstydliwy, secundo - szły za nimi chodzące radary plotek. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może odmówić matce swego męża odpowiedzi. Jedyne, więc co mogła uczynić, to wymownym spojrzeniem poprosiła, aby teściowa odesłała damy dworu.  
Ku jej wielkiej uciesze, Gaia okazała nie tylko wspaniałą władczynią, lecz i wyrozumiałą Panią. Kiedy już oddaliły się od natrętów, Gaia zaczęła:  
- Skoro jesteśmy same, możesz mi powiedzieć, co zaszło w waszą noc zaślubinową? - spytała bez ogródek. Serenity zerknęła w jej stronę. Z tonu monarchini widoczne było, że nie jest zadowolona z tego, jaki obrót przybrały sprawy. Czytaj: w łonie Serenity na pewno nie ma dziedzica. Lunarianka westchnęła, znów poprawiła suknię i zwróciła się do swej teściowej.  
- Pani, nic nie zaszło - zaczęła powoli i dokładnie dobierając słowa - Jego Wysokość... po prostu... nie przyszedł – kontynuowała - szczerze mówiąc, od dnia balu mego męża nie widziałam... - wyjawiła na koniec.  
Królowa stała z poważną miną. Usta miał ułożone w linię, a brwi zmarszczone. Złapała za swą czerwoną suknię i ścisnęła ją. Wydawało się, że coś chce powiedzieć. Ale prawdopodnie ugryzła się w język.  
- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem, że mój syn nie odwiedza waszej sypialni? - Spytała w końcu. Niewiasta pokiwała powoli głową.  
- Księżniczko Serenity, mam nadzieję, iż zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak niepewna jest Twa sytuacja dopóty, dopóki wasze małżeństwo nie zostanie skonsumowane. - zaczęła poważnie Gaia. Spojrzała młodszej niewieście prosto w oczy. - Mówię to, jako TWÓJ sojusznik, nie mego syna. Już raz go przechytrzyłaś. Jestem pewna, że uda ci się i w tej materii - dokończyła. Zaadresowana przyglądała się królowej, wyglądała na bardzo niezadowoloną, Serenity nie potrafiła określić, co jest źródłem tej reakcji. Zresztą nie miała szansy, aby się dowiedzieć, gdyż Królowa przeprosiła ją najmocniej i poszła w stronę pałacu, pozostawiając Księżną samą w ogrodzie i w lekkim przerażeniu, że straciła ostatniego sprzymierzeńca.

BY MISAKO


	9. Chapter 9

_**Rozdział 9" Pierwsze ziemskie pasje"**_

Kilka dni później Serenity siedziała w swoim salonie w towarzystwie dam dworu i Lady Luny. Muzycy grali jakąś ziemską muzykę, a służący nosili tacki z ciastkami. Kolejny bardzo leniwy dzień, rutynowy dla typowych szlachcianek. Czyli był katuszą dla Księżnej Ziemi, gdyż ona nie znosiła dworskiego życia i tych „niemrawych popołudni". Objęła spojrzeniem salę: niektóre z dam grały w jakąś grę karcianą, inne czytały, jeszcze inne plotkowały lub haftowały. Lady Luna, siedząca przy stoliku w rogu czytała grubą księgę. Serenity uśmiechnęła się na to. Jak one były różne od tych ziemskich dam. Już nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy przybędzie jej dwór.  
– W grupie i przyjaźni siła - pomyślała. Zamknęła oczy i wsłuchała się w muzykę. Była bardzo kojąca i relaksująca...  
- Waszej Wysokości podoba się harfa? - spytał nagle głos. Blondynka otworzyła oczy i spojrzała w stronę dźwięku. Stała przed nią młoda dama, może ze 2 lata od niej starsza. Miała zielone włosy, upięte w dwa koki umiejscowione zaraz nad uszami. Przypominały uszy misia. Obwiązane zostały czerwonymi i żółtymi wstążkami, luźno opadającymi aż do pasa. Kobieta miała czerwone oczy, jasne lico i drobną sylwetkę. Nosiła zieloną suknię o prostym kroju, bez żadnych stelaży. -'też chce taką prostą tunikę- pomyślała mimowolnie Księżna. Dama uśmiechnęła się.  
- Pani? - spytała z uśmiechem. Serenity pomrugała swymi niebieskimi oczyma. Chyba nieświadomie zagapiła się.  
- Nie znam cię - rzekła. Chciała przeprosić, ale przypomniała sobie, że najstarsza dama jej ziemskiego dworu już kilkakrotnie pouczyła, że dam niższych nie przeprasza się.  
Niewiasta na to dygnęła nisko, a jej długa suknia ułożyła się w koło wokół niej.  
- Zgadza się, Najjaśniejsza. Zostałam przydzielona do Twej świty. Jednak zaniemogłam na dzień przed Twym przybyciem. Medyk dworski nie chciał ryzykować z moją gorączce. W końcu Twe zdrowie jest priorytetem - wyjaśniła pogodnie.  
Serenity uśmiechnęła się w duchu – Czyżby pierwsza miła osoba z mej świty?  
- Jak cię zwą? - spytała uśmiechając się.  
Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Jestem Hrabina Fanakola Hewa Jol. Jestem kuzynką drugiej linii Jego Wysokości, Księcia Endymiona. – przedstawiła się, po czym podniosła głowę. - Zwą mnie Fana. - dodała.  
Księżna przyjrzała się kobiecie. Okazała się być dość wysokiego stanu urodzenia. Nic dziwnego, że była jej dwórką. Zerknęła na Lunę, która z kąta obserwowała całe zdarzenie. Ta odpowiedziała na jej pytające spojrzenie kiwnięciem głowy. Serenity znów przeniosła wzrok na Fanę.  
- Lady Fana, witaj na dworze - rzekła w końcu. – Powiedz mi, czy polecasz jakieś rozrywki w takie słoneczne dni? - spytała. Zielonowłosa powstała i na pytanie klasnęła dłońmi, jak dziecko.  
- Ach Pani, nie ma nic lepszego niż jazda konna - odrzekła uśmiechając się. Blondynka słysząc to uniosła głowę.  
'Konie?' – pomyślała. Czytała o nich zaledwie parę dni temu. Zafascynowały ją wtedy. Że też nie pomyślała o nich wcześniej.  
- Konie, powiadasz – zwróciła się do Lady Fana - No cóż, przenieśmy, zatem to przyjęcie z komnat na dwór - skwitowała unosząc się do pozycji stojącej, pozostałe damy zaprzestały swych czynności i również wstały. Księżna rzuciła im szybkie spojrzenie. Nie chciała, aby szły, ale przecież nie mogła zabronić im tego wprost. - Obecność nieobowiązkowa. - powiedziała tylko, podchodząc do nowej postaci swego towarzystwa. Uśmiechnęła się do zielonowłosej, ta odpowiedziała tym samym i razem udały się do stajni.  
-

Endymion siedział z doradcą finansowym i Kunziate w Komnacie Spotkań. Analizowali plany finansowe na najbliższy okres.  
- Powinniśmy nałożyć nowe podatki na mieszczaństwo - rzekł stanowczo minister. Książę spojrzał na niego. Był on starym mężczyzną. Doradzał jeszcze jego dziadkowi. Znano go z konserwatyzmu i ostrego podejścia. Był już zgrzybiały. Dorobił się swego majątku i nie obchodziło go, że inni też chcą żyć godnie. Młody władca nie przepadał ani za nim, ani za jego metodami.  
- Lud ma już wystarczające obciążenia. Skarżą się - odparł na to Kunziate, reprezentujący poglądy ludu. Minister spojrzał na niego. - Ludowi zawsze jest źle- rzekł pogardliwie patrząc na generała. – Obciążenia muszą być – te słowa skierował do Księcia.  
- A czemu to, Ministrze, ponownie proponujesz opodatkowanie najbiedniejszych, a nie, na przykład, zamożnych kupców? - zapytał, Kunzite.  
Książę przysłuchiwał się ich argumentom, po chwili powstał i podszedł do okna. Patrzył przez chwilę bez celu, aż nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę. W stronę stajni zmierzała grupka dam, wśród których zauważył swą żonę. Jego uwaga całkowicie została poświęcona tej małej pielgrzymce. Nie widział swej małżonki od dnia ślubu. Noc, podczas której miał uczynić ją „kobietą", spędził w towarzystwie kurtyzan. Doskonale wiedział, że zrodziło to plotki. Nie przejmował się nimi za bardzo. Serenity sama sobie na to zasłużyła.  
'Jak se pościelisz tak się wyśpisz' - pomyślał z kpiną i powrócił do analizowania podatku.

Serenity z zachwytem przyglądała się majestatycznemu wierzchowcowi.  
- Piękny - wyszeptał oczarowana. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy, a usta ułożone w lekkie „O".·- To prawda, Pani. Pamiętam swe pierwsze doświadczenia z tymi bestiami - powiedziała z boku Lady Luna, głaszcząc kasztanka po pysku. Również z nieukrywanym zapałem. Zaskoczona monarchini zwróciła się w jej stronę.  
- Jeździłaś konno, Luno? - zapytała.  
Brązowowłosa kobieta kiwnęła lekko głowa. - Tak, ale dawno temu, kiedy byłam młódką - rzekła nie patrząc na swą Panią, lecz w oczy rumaka.  
Księżniczka chwilę przypatrywała się Mauiance. Czasami zapominała o ile starsza jest od niej Luna i o ilu rzeczach jej dotyczących po prostu nie wie.  
- Nie przejmuj się, Pani. Nauka nie jest trudna - odezwała się młoda Lady Fana. Blondynka spojrzała nań i znów uśmiechnęła się, po czym zerknęła na stajennego.  
- Zaczynajmy, więc.

- Musisz, Pani, trzymać lejce, o tak, właśnie. Nie wychylaj się za bardzo, bo spadniesz... - tłumaczył młody instruktor. Księżna wykonywała jego polecenia. A jej damy stały z boku i obserwowały, zaciekawione jak ich Pani po raz pierwszy dosiada konia.  
Serenity osobiście dałaby wszystko za chwilę samotności z tą bestią. Wiedziała jednak, że takie marzenia się nigdy nie spełnią.  
- Ooo...! - jęknęła ponownie zsuwając się z siodła i opadając w ręce mężczyzny, który pospiesznie ją złapał. Po czym szybko puścił, wszak to była monarchini.  
- To nie jest jazda, Droga Siostro - dało się nagle słyszeć. Młoda dziewczyna obróciła się i ujrzała najmłodszego księcia. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
- Szwagrze – przywitała go lekkim kiwnięciem głowy. Mężczyzna podszedł do drewnianej zagrody, odgradzającej padok od reszty terenów stajni. Oparł ręce na konstrukcji i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.  
- Marnujesz czas - dopowiedział odważniej i głośniej. Blondynka zamrugała gwałtownie oczyma, czyżby jeden z dwojga przyjaznych członków Królewskiej rodziny zmienił barykady? Spojrzała smutnym wzrokiem na Lunę. Po czym zwróciła się do niego.  
- Jestem, aż taka beznadziejna? -Spytała ukrywając żal.  
Chłopak zbył to machnięciem ręki.  
- Och, Siostro, nie ty, acz obrana przez ciebie pozycja! - oświadczył.  
Na to kobieta całkowicie się zmieszała. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, o czym Gustaw mówi.  
- Gustawie, ja... – zaczęła, po czym spojrzała ponownie na Lunę. Ta nie patrzyła na nią, lecz na młodego Księcia. Ona najwidoczniej zrozumiała jego aluzje.  
- Nie to siodło... - próbował zacząć, ale Mauianka przerwała mu.  
- Nigdy w życiu! - warknęła na młodego księcia. Ten spojrzał się nań zaskoczony.  
- Oj, Lady Luno. Zabierasz całą frajdę - pożalił się.  
- Frajdę?- spytała Serenity zaintrygowana, ale i zmieszana zarazem. O co im chodziło?  
Oburzona królewska doradczyni westchnęła głęboko, obróciła się do swej Pani i odpowiedziała na jej pytanie.  
- Książę ma na myśli męskie siodło - wyjaśniła z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem w głosie i na twarzy, na której widoczny był grymas. Znała swą podopieczną i wiedziała, co się stanie, kiedy Gustaw wyjawi jej tajnik męskiej jazdy, a zarazem element, który sprawiał Serenity największą trudność.  
- Dosiadasz go okrakiem Droga Księżno. Jest wygodniej - powiedział lekko książę.  
- Niestosownie - poprawiła go Luna.  
Przyszła władczyni patrzyła na nich i przez chwile analizowała to, co jej powiedzieli, spojrzała na konia i na siodło, z którym miała taki problem. 'Ciągle z niego przecież zjeżdżam' - pomyślała.  
- Seeeren... - zaczęła Mauinka.  
- Nauczysz mnie? - spytała Gustawa z nowym entuzjazmem, całkowicie ignorując swą mentorkę.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się na to. - No jasne – odpowiedział, po czym zawołał stajennego. - Przyprowadź mego konia i zmień siodło Pani - rzekł pełen optymizmu.  
Serenity przypatrywała się temu z błyskiem w oku. W końcu coś zaczęło się dziać.  
- No to, Siostro, ty, ja i konie? - spytał, gdyż nie znosił tej obstawy.  
- Yhm - odchrząknęła Luna  
- No i oczywiście Lady Luna, bo nie wypada - dodał puszczając oczko do brązowowłosej kobiety. Ta spojrzała nań dziwnym wzrokiem. A Serenity była w siódmym niebie, w końcu miała szansę na chwilę względnej prywatności.  
- Oczywiście - odrzekła równie uprzejmie. Obróciła się - Lady Luna i Lady Fana, pojadą z nami - rzekła nie zwracając uwagi na jęki niezadowolonych dam.

I tak oto rozpoczęła się jej przygoda z końmi, która od tej chwili zaczęła wypełniać całe jej dni.  
Zwierzęta te przestały ją przerażać, a stały się obiektem pożądania. Znalazła w nich przyjaciół. Tak jak i w młodym Księciu i Lady Fana, którzy cierpliwie uczyli ją tego, co im dano zgodnie z ich urodzeniem.  
Serenity przestała nawet zauważać, iż mąż jej nie przychodzi do sypialni, że ludzie o niej plotkują. To odizolowanie od świata, stało się dlań nawet wspaniałe. Przyśpieszało czas, bez ciągłych zmartwień o to, co myśli świat, czytaj dwór.  
Serenity nawet się nie spostrzegała, kiedy nadszedł czas przyjazdu Srebrnego Dworu.

By Misako  
Edit Kasia


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10  
„Srebrny Dwór"

- Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że dziś zobaczę Senshi, stęskniłam się za nimi - powiedziała Lunie czeszącej jej włosy Księżna. Kobieta spojrzała na nią w lustrzanym odbiciu i uśmiechnęła się.  
- Domyślam się - odrzekła.  
- Choć odkąd zaczęłam jeździć konno, czas mija mi dużo szybciej - kontynuowała. -Dziewczyny nie uwierzą, że to umiem. - dokończyła podekscytowana jak nastolatka, opowiadając o przystojnym chłopcu.  
Luna uśmiechnęła się lekko. Musiała poruszyć z Serenity pewien temat, który zapewnie popsuje humor jej Pani, ale musiała ją przygotować. Lepiej teraz niż przed całym dworem.

- Sere. - zaczęła.  
Dziewczyna, która bawiła się ozdobami uniosła spojrzenie. Było przepełnione radością.  
- Tak Luno? - spytała grzecznie.  
- Muszę z Tobą coś omówić - kontynuowała Mauinaka powoli.  
Na okrągłej buźce pojawiło się lekkie zmieszanie. Złote brwi uniosły się w geście zapytania.  
- Ze świtą zapewne przybędzie posłaniec. Posłaniec, który będzie miał zanieść Wielkiemu Konsulowi wiadomość o twej nocy poślubnej... - mówiła.  
Podczas jej przemowy oczy Księżnej straciły blask. Przestała patrzeć na Lunę, a błyskotka, którą się bawiła, upadła na stolik.  
- Chcesz powiedzieć, jej braku - poprawiła ją . - Co Konsul zrobi? - spytała nagle, z lekkim niepokojem.  
Brązowowłosa westchnęła i odłożyła szczotkę.  
- Zapewne wystosuje list do władców i reprymendę o obowiązkach żony do Ciebie - odrzekła.  
- Pamiętaj w oczach świata, to Ty masz obowiązek urodzić dzieci, nikt nie zwraca uwagi, że to Endymion cię neguje. A nawet gdyby ktoś zwrócił, obwiniono by ciebie. Jesteś niewiastą. - wyjaśniła brutalną prawdę.  
Serenity siedział chwilę w milczeniu.  
- Endymion nie popsuje mi tego dnia - zabrała nagle głos. - Zbyt długo na to czekałam. - dodała.  
- No dobrze. Bądź jednak gotowa - odrzekła szatynka, kończąc jednocześnie pracę nad włosami swej Pani.  
Monarchini siedziała przez chwilę przypatrując się swemu odbiciu. Może nie było to skromne, ale przecież nie była brzydka. Nie mogła pojąć, czemu Endymion jej nie pożąda. 'A może pożąda?' - Zapytała nagle samą siebie, doskonale pamiętała jak określił ją mianem 'Ładna rzecz' zanim dowiedział się, kim jest. Musiała mu się, więc spodobać.  
Księżna jeszcze raz przyjrzała się temu, co przedstawiało zwierciadło. Ujrzała bladą, okrągła buzię, różowe lica, zgrabne usta, duże niebieskie oczy. Była naturalna nie używała żadnych mazideł do twarzy. Jej piękne włosy, uczesane zostały w elegancką fryzurę, zdawało się, że środek ich jest puszczony luźno, natomiast wszystko wokoło oplata warkocz z wplecioną białą wstążką. Ciało przyoblekła w białą wytworną suknię, przepasaną w tali różową wstęgą, która tworzyła niewielki tren z tyłu, opadając na rozkloszowaną spódnice sukni. Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, Serenity była pięknością.  
'Jesteś Aniołem, Pani' - przypomniały jej się słowa Eosa.  
'Eos' - pomyślała smutno i spuściła wzrok. Dziś miała go znów ujrzeć. Skłamałaby mówiąc, że ciągle o nim myślała. Nie miała ostatnio na to czasu.  
Nauki Gustawa zajmowały prawie całe dnie. Jednak czasami, przed zaśnięciem, kiedy czuła się samotna, przypominał jej się jego pocałunek, spojrzenie przepełnione miłością.  
'Czemu los nie pozwala być z tymi, których kochamy?' - zapytała siebie w duchu.  
- Serenity? - usłyszała nagle, obróciła się w stronę Luny. - Już czas - poinformowała ją kobieta. Księżna się uśmiechnęła. Znów miała zobaczyć Minna, a co za tym idzie i Endymiona, który również miał wyjść, aby przywitać Srebrną Świtę na Ziemi. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie w lustro. Uśmiechnęła się pewniej na to, co zobaczyła.  
- Chodźmy, więc - odrzekła wstając i udając się do salonu, w którym czekały na nią ziemskie damy dworu.  
Na jej widok wszystkie kobiety uniosły się z siedlisk i nisko dygnęły. Księżna machnięciem ręki pozwoliła im wstać. Skierowała się w stronę korytarza, damy podążyły za nią.  
Straż po kolei otwierała jej drzwi, aż w końcu doszła do miejsca spotkania ze swym mężem. W chwili, gdy go ujrzała zaparło jej dech w piersiach.  
'Zapomniałam, jaki on przystojny' - powiedziała do siebie. Otrząsnęła się i podeszła do grupy lordów, z którymi stał i coś omawiał. Na jej widok wszystkie obrady ucichły a mężczyźni zgięli się w pas.  
- Pani. - przywitał ją Endymion.  
- Mężu - skinęła mu lekko głową. Nie przypadkowo go tak zaadresowała. Endymion uniósł na to brew. Przyglądał jej się przez chwilę uważnie, po czym podał ramię.  
- Żono, dołączymy do pozostałych członków nasze rodziny - powiedział z przekąsem.  
Serenity zerknęła na niego szybko. Nawet w takich krótkich wspólnych chwilach był zgorzkniały i uszczypliwy. Opuściła głowę i przyglądała się podłodze. 'Za jakie grzechy?' - pomyślała.  
- Nie wyglądasz na uradowaną - odezwał się nagle Endymion. Serenity nie podnosząc głowy wybełkotała od niechcenia:  
- Złudzenie.  
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową. Doskonale wiedział, że kłamie. Jednak nie miał ochoty roztrząsać tematu. Obecność jego żony i tak już była wystarczającą katuszą, a co dopiero rozmowa z nią. Poza tym, co takie rozkapryszone dziecko może wiedzieć?  
Szli, więc w milczeniu, aż doszli do pozostałych członków rodziny królewskiej, którzy oczekiwali ich w Wielkiej Sali.  
Miało w niej nastąpić przywitanie księżycowych gości.  
Kiedy księżna przekroczyła próg od razu zauważyła, że jest tu o wiele więcej ludzi niż rodzina królewska, jej świta i Rząd. Większości osób, Serenity nie widziała wcześniej na oczy.  
Potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem.  
- A podobno, ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła - wyszeptała do Luny, która stanęła koło niej, przed tronami, na których mieli zasiąść władcy.  
Mauinaka nie skomentowała tego, jednak w sercu całkowicie zgadzała się ze swoją Panią. Pamiętała, jakie poruszenie spowodowało ich przybycie i jaką ciekawość budziła ich obecność, gdziekolwiek się pojawiły. Jednak to już przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie. W sali znajdował się chyba każdy możny tego świata lub każdy, kto miał wystarczająco w kiesie, by tu być.

Serenity wskazała na Lady Fana. Ta pokornie podeszła i skłoniła się.  
- Pani? - spytała  
- Czy znasz tych ludzi?- Dziewczyna uniosła głowę kiwając twierdząco.  
- To bywalcy dworu. Choć nigdy nie widziałam ich wszystkich razem - stwierdziła patrząc po zebranych. - Na tyłach sali stoją możni kupcy. Można ich poznać po... raczej biedniejszych strojach - dodała po chwili obserwacji. Serenity już przenosiła wzrok w tamtą stronę, kiedy rzuciło jej się w oczy, że jej mąż rozmawia z jakąś damą. Miała ona długie rude włosy, upięte w kuca oplatanego złotą wstęgą. Nie widziała twarzy, jednak sądząc po pożądaniu w oczach Endymiona, wywnioskowała, iż musi być piękna. Zresztą miała zniewalające ciało, ledwo ukryte w złoto-zielonej sukni. Widząc po wyrazie twarzy i intymnych gestach mąż jej doskonale ową kobietę znał. Blondynka zmrużyła oczy. 'Flirtuje z swoimi nałożnicami nawet przed tyloma ludźmi' - pomyślała z odrazą.  
- To Lady Berylianka - odezwała się znów Lady Fana. Księżna przeniosła na nią spojrzenie. Zielonowłosa kiwnęła szybko głową. - Jej nie da się nie zauważyć - wyjaśniła. Serenity znów spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Do rozmowy dwójki przyłączyła się siostra Endymiona, Terra i starszy z jego młodszych braci, Damian.  
- Kim ona jest - spytała bez ogródek, nie patrząc na zaadresowaną damę.  
- Jest córką baroneta z Północy, jej matka była niższą księżniczką. Ma, przeto koneksje z rodziną królewską. Jest bardzo.. yyy pożądana w towarzystwie – słysząc to blondynka spojrzała na nią wielkimi oczyma.  
- Lady Fana - skarciła młódkę. Nie wypadało się o kimś tak wypowiadać w towarzystwie, nawet, jeśli tym kimś była dziwka jej męża.  
- Pani jest jeszcze coś - odrzekła mimo reprymendy. Nie miała jednak czasu dokończyć, gdyż rozległy się trąby, zawiadamiając, że przybyli goście. Wszyscy w pośpiechu zajęli należne im miejsca.  
Serenity wetchnęła i szybkim krokiem podążyła w stronę męża. Akurat, kiedy doń doszła rudowłosa zniknęła w tłumie.  
Endymion widząc żonę uśmiechnął się, czym mocno ją zmieszał. Co bardziej zaskoczyło Lunariankę, podał jej dłoń. Serenity spojrzała nań tak, jakby urosła mu druga głowa.  
- Śmiało, nie gryzę - rzekł Endymion. Jednak ona nie była pewna. Przenosiła swoje niebieskie spojrzenie z zaoferowanej dłoni na jego twarz kilka razy, zanim w końcu podała swą delikatną dłoń. Kiedy ich ręce się złączyły, oboje poczuli jak przeszywa ich prąd. Zaskoczona Serenity aż lekko krzyknęła. Zrobiła wielkie oczy i spojrzała wprost na Endymiona.  
Ten z kolei stał jak słup soli, przypatrując się swej żonie. Jednak z jego enigmatycznych oczu nie dało się nic odczytać. Szybko się otrząsnął i powiódł, wciąż oszołomioną kobietę, do jej tronu.  
Gdyby Serenity nie była tak oszołomiona, może zauważyłaby, iż puszczając jej dłoń prostował i kurczył ją parokrotnie, w nadziei, że utrzyma to niesamowite uczucie.

- Wielcy monarchowie Ziemi - odezwał się szambelan. - Oto Wielki Srebrny Dwór Księżyca, oddelegowany, by służyć Księciowi Endymionowi i Księżnej Serenity oraz być pierwszym ambasadorem Silver Alliance na Ziemi! - dodał krzycząc do zebranych.  
Endymion spojrzał w stronę swoich Generałów. Ci zniżyli głowy, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, podobnie jak wielu zebranych na sali. Gdyby nie fakt, że Endmion siedział tuż obok swego ojca, który nie miał za grosz poczucia humoru, też nie powstrzymałby ataku rozbawienia. Teraz, jednak nie chciał ryzykować, obecność ojca na przyjęciu Dworu Alliance i tak była wyczynem.  
Spojrzał na Serenity, ta jakby nie usłyszała żałosnego komentarza odźwiernego. Jej oczy błyszczały i widać, że z niecierpliwością wypatrywała zbliżającej się grupy. Po raz pierwszy odkąd tu przybyła, miał szansę, aby jej się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Ubrała się w prostą, acz elegancką suknię, mocno rozkloszowaną u dołu, zgodną z ziemskimi trendami. Zgadywał, że Serenity robi wszystko, by ją tu zaakceptowano, nawet przywdziewa obowiązujące stroje. Teraz dopiero zauważył, iż jego młoda żona nie ma makijażu. Patrzył na nią i odnosił wrażenie, jakby czas się spowolnił, umożliwiając mu głęboką analizę Lunarianki.  
Miała ametystesowe oczy, ciemne jak węgiel rzęsy, różowe policzki, delikatne usteczka, które zagryzała z niecierpliwości. Skóra jej była gładka, szyja długa i ponętna, ramiona szczupłe, a pod obojczykami znajdowały się małe dołki. To wszystko uwieńczała korona włosów, mieniących się w słońcu jak złoto. Jak on mógł nie zauważyć jak piękną istotą jest jego połowica? Nagle, jakby słysząc jego myśli, kobieta obróciła się w jego stronę z pytaniem w oczach. Jednocześnie, kiedy jej spojrzenie padło na niego, z jej oczu uciekł cały błysk.  
- ...orządku? - usłyszał nagle jej głos.  
- Słucham? - odrzekł  
- Pytałam cię, Panie, czy wszystko w porządku - powtórzyła niewiasta. Endymion wyprostował się i spojrzał przed siebie.  
- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Pani - odrzekł lodowatym tonem, a w myślach skarcił się za to, że dał się przyłapać.  
Serenity nie dodała już nic więcej, bo do sali zaczęli wkraczać możni Księżyca, a na ich czele jej ukochane Senshi.

Lunariańska dziedziczka myślała, że czas jak na złość płynie wolniej i oficjalna część przywitania nigdy się nie skończy. Potem uroczysta kolacja, na której też nie miała okazji porozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. Oczywiście zamieniła z nimi kilka oficjalnych słów. Jednak nie tego pragnęła i nie tego tak wyczekiwała.  
Podczas uroczystości zauważyła oczywiście i Eosa. Doskonale jednak wiedziała, że jest na świeczniku i jeśli poświęci mu, choć trochę więcej uwagi niż wypadało, od razu zrodzi niepotrzebne plotki. Musiała, więc siedzieć sztywno na tronie i lekko tylko kiwać głową, z pokerową miną, udając, że nie widzi, jak jest oszałamiająco przystojny i pociągający. Przez chwilę miała nawet wrażenie, że jego usta mówią „Kocham cię, nadal".  
Upewniła się, że nie ma omamów, kiedy to Endymion ujął jej dłoń, leżącą na podłokietniku tronu.  
Serenity nawet zerknęła na niego. Jednak ten patrzył przed siebie, a dokładniej na srebrnowłosego bojownika.

Nareszcie, po długich godzinach oczekiwań, oficjalna część przywitania skończyła się i Senshi zasiadły w jednym z salonów Księżnej.  
- Jejku, jak my się nie mogłyśmy doczekać - powtórzyła Ginewra po raz setny przytulając swoją przyjaciółkę. Stały tak przez chwilę, aż w końcu Afrodyda ją odpędziła.  
-Ej, my tu też chcemy trochę czułości.  
Serenity uśmiechnęła się na to. Och, jak ona tęskniła z nimi, za ich żartami, za tą wspaniałą atmosferą, tworzącą się w ich obecności.  
- Nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak mi Was brakowało. - powtórzyła Lunarianka i usiadła na fotelu.  
- To prawda, Księżna nie mogła się już doczekać Waszego przybycia - potwierdziła Luna nalewając damom herbaty. Pod nosem uśmiechała się do siebie, może w końcu w sercu jej Pani zagości radość.  
- Ale opowiadaj, jak to jest być 'Księżną'- zaczęła radośnie Leotha. A pozostałe Senshi jej zawtórowały. Serenity podniosła gwałtownie głowę i zrobiła wielkie oczy.  
- Yyy... może chcecie ciastek - zaczęła Luna chcąc zdjąć z Serenity to brzemię.  
- Nie Luno... - ucięła Serenity - Nie chcę tego przed nimi ukrywać - powiedziała Mauinace.  
Zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki .  
- Ukrywać? - zapytała zmieszana Ginewra. I patrzyła to na Lunę, to na Serenity. Zresztą podobnie zachowywały się pozostałe Senshi.  
- Co masz na myśli, Sere? - spytała spokojnym tonem Amystes.  
Księżna nadal siedziała z zamkniętymi oczyma, ułożyła dłonie na kolanach i powoli uchyliła powieki, ukazując zasmucone oczy.  
- Chodzi o to, że nie jestem prawowitą Księżną - powiedziała cicho, nie patrząc na nikogo. Bała się tej konwersacji od samego początku, jednak myśląc o tym teraz, wola mieć to z głowy na początku i później w ogóle do tego nie wracać.  
- Co masz na myśli - zapytała z niezrozumieniem Afrodyta, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Lady Luna westchnęła i usiadła na wolnej pufie.  
Ginewra ujęła w kucyk swoje czarne włosy. Tak sądziła, że cos jest nie tak. Święty Ogień był bardzo niespokojny od czasu zaślubin Serenity.  
- Czy mogłabyś nam to bardziej wyjaśnić? - naciskała ją Ginewra.  
Serenity znów spuściła głowę, a na jej policzkach pojawił się rumieniec.  
Dziewczęta przyglądały jej się z niecierpliwością na twarzy. Aż w końcu w oczach Afrodyty zapalił się promień zrozumienia.  
- Nie skonsumowaliście małżeństwa - wypowiedziała na głos to, co Serenity chciała ukryć przed całym światem. Na te słowa blondynka jeszcze niżej skłoniła głowę.  
- Sere... - wyszeptała zszokowana Amystes. Doskonale wiedziała, czym grozi brak połączenia cielesnego w związku. Spojrzała na dłonie ściskające sukno jej szaty. Sytuacja była bardzo groźna, jeśli niewłaściwe osoby zechcą to wykorzystać, małżeństwo będzie można unieważnić, a Serenity straci honor, jako kobieta. Co więcej, cała wina spadnie na nią. - Och, Sere... - powtórzyła głosem przepełnionym współczuciem.  
- Zaraz, momencik. Chcesz powiedzieć, że on nie dzieli z Tobą łoża! – krzyknęła oburzona Leotha wstając i uderzając piąstką w otwartą dłoń. – Bezczelny! - dodała.  
- Ciiii! - krzyknęła Serenity patrząc z przerażeniem w stronę drzwi. - Tu ściany mają uszy, a plotka jest najsłodszym z pokarmów - skarciła jowiszańską wojowniczkę. Ta ugryzła się w język.  
- Gomen - przeprosiła i znów usiadła na szezlongu. Poprawiając jednocześnie swą jasnozieloną suknie.  
- Ale Serenity, jak to, gdzie on spędza noce? - spytała z niezrozumieniem Ginewra.  
Księżna westchnęła lekko i pokręciła głową.  
- Nie mam pojęcia, ale z szatańskich podszeptów słyszałam, że ze swymi kochanicami. - rzekła cicho, a jej głos przepełniał smutek i żal.  
- Och Serenity... - wyszeptała Ginewra. Nie sądziła, że jej przyjaciółka musi borykać się z takimi problemami.  
Kobiety siedziały przez chwilę w ciszy. Dało się jedynie słyszeć ćwierkanie ptaków zza oknem i rozmowy dam dworu, przechodzących przez towarzyszące salonikowi komnaty.  
Blondynka westchnęła. - Ale nie mówmy o tej nieprzyjemnej sprawie. – zaczęła - Powiedźcie mi lepiej, co słychać u matki? Co na dworze? Jak bale? – wyliczała - Baardzo za tym wszystkim tęsknię. - przyznała.  
Senshi spojrzały po sobie. Nie wiedziały czy przystać na zmianę tematu. Ale skoro Serenity nie chciała...  
- Twa Matka przesyła list – zaczęła, więc Afrodyta, sięgając do kieszeni w sukni i wyjmując niewielki rulon pergaminu. Oczy Księżnej rozbłysły na to, szybko wstała, podbiegła do przyjaciółki i przejęła zwój. Damy uśmiechnęły się.  
Serenity powróciła na swe siedlisko, przez chwilę walczyła ze sobą, aby otworzyć list. Ale w końcu uznała, że będzie na to jeszcze czas. Zwróciła, więc swą uwagę ponownie na wojowniczki.  
Spotkanie z Senshi trwała do późnej nocy, aż w końcu Lady Luna skarciła damy stwierdzając, że jutro też będzie czas na rozmowy, a rano na śniadaniu ich obecność jest wymagana.  
I w ten oto sposób Serenity znalazła się sama w sypialni. Rozejrzała się po komnacie, która przynosiła jej tyle upokorzenia każdego dnia... i każdej nocy. Westchnęła i podążyła do sofy, znajdującej się przy wielkim oknie. Opadła zmęczona i wyjęła rulonik. Zdjęła czerwoną wstążkę, rozwinęła go i zaczęła czytać:  
"Droga Serenity,  
Mam nadzieję, że reprezentujesz nasz naród godnie i znajdujesz w sobie siły, aby pokonywać wszelkie trudności, jakie los stawia na Twej drodze. Musisz wszakże pamiętać, córko, że jesteś obca i za taką będziesz przez Ziemian postrzegana. Twoja rola, jako ambasadorki, ma zmierzać do tego, aby niechęć do naszej nacji zmalała.  
Co do Twojej roli, jako żony, doszły mnie niepokojące wieści, jakoby Twoje małżeństwo nie zostało skonsumowane? Musisz wszak droga córko pamiętać, że Twa pozycja na dworze jest bardzo niepewna dopóki nie połączysz się z jego Wysokością, swym mężem, Endymionem. Co więcej, będziesz miała nic nieznaczącą pozycję, aż do czasu, gdy poczniesz dziedzica. Jako kobieta jesteś na przegranej pozycji. I ni zależnie od tego, jak wielki wpływ ma Twe zachowanie na odpychającą reakcję Księcia, musisz czynić wszelkie starania, by cię posiadł. Nie wierzę, że Książę nie zauważył Twych wdzięków. Wszak pamiętaj, córko, że jesteś piękną kobietą i tylko od ciebie zależy jak wykorzystasz swe wdzięki. Nadto wykorzystaj swą inteligencję, której wiem, że Ci nie brak.  
Los Naszego lud leży w tym łonie i nie możesz Nas zawieść. Zbyt dużo jest w puli do przegrania.  
Staraj się, więc, Serenity i udowodnij, że jesteś godna swego imienia.

Z miłością  
Queen Selenity"

Serenity patrzyła na krótki list podpisany przez jej matkę i nie mogła uwierzyć. Serce jej krwawiło, a do oczu napłynęły łzy. Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. A ona tu liczyła na słowa czułości i tęsknoty. Już by chyba wolała nic nie dostać, niż ową reprymendę.  
Wszyscy jej wypominają porażkę. Ale cóż ona może uczynić? Przecież to Endymion jej nie pożąda. Przecież nie weźmie go siłą.  
Księżna spojrzała z odrazą na łożę małżeńskie. Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, po czym podniosła się i przeszła do swych komnat, zamykając za sobą drzwi na zamek i po raz pierwszy od swego przybycia na Ziemię spędziła noc w swym prywatnym atelier.  
By Misako  
Edit Kasia


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział11

Endymion siedział na głównym tronie. Dzisiejszego wieczoru to on był gospodarzem.  
Upadające zdrowie ojca, powodowało, że to jego coraz częściej postrzegano, jako władcę. Matka pozostawała ciągle przy boku króla. Przypomniał sobie ich niedawną rozmowę.  
- Dni Twojego ojca są policzone. Niestety, zdrowie mu już nie dopisuje. -przyznała ze smutkiem, a po jej licu spłynęły łzy.  
- Matko - rzekł cicho Endymion.  
- Chciałabym, abyś nie miał do niego pretensji. - rzekła.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, wiedział, że jego rodzicielka bardzo kocha ojca. Nadchodząca rozłąka będzie dla niej bardzo trudnym doświadczeniem, jednak obecny władca gasł w oczach i tylko ci, którzy nie mają w sercu litości, nie rozumieliby jego chęci przejścia na drugą stronę.  
- Matko, już od dawna byłem świadom tego, że ojciec nie będzie mógł mnie przyuczać - wyjawił. - Nie żywię do niego o to pretensji, nie mamy przecież wpływu na to, co nam los ześle - rzekł ujmując kobietę za ręce.  
Endymion westchnął na to wspomnienie.  
Spojrzał w prawo, gdzie siedziało jego rodzeństwo, wszyscy pochłonięci byli rozmową. Tylko on siedział sam. Jego małżonka nie zjawiła się jeszcze.  
Nagle gwar na sali przerwał odgłos bębnów i do sali wkroczyły tancerki. Zaczęły tańczyć w rytmie hipnotyzujących dźwięków. Książę nie przypatrywał się temu zanadto, dopóki do jego uszów nie doszła pewna rozmowa.  
- Czy to Księżna? - ktoś spytał  
- Chyba tak?- odpowiedział drugi głos.  
- Rety, jaka piękna-wyszeptał, kto inny.  
Endymion słysząc to szybko zerknął na parkiet i ujrzał tam swoją żonę. Odziana była w jasną suknię, zdobioną złotymi ozdobami. Włosy miała upięte w tysiące małych loczków, podobnie jak pozostałe tancerki, a jej oczy przysłaniała koronkowa maska. Wyglądała uroczo, biorąc pod uwagę, że pozostałe tancerki były odziane w czarno-czerwone stroje.  
Endymion siedział jak zahipnotyzowany. Po raz kolejny jego żona wywołała w nim niezrozumiałe uczucia.  
'Pożądam jej' - uświadomił sobie nagle. Kobieta wykonywała bardzo erotyczne ruchy, jej biodra poruszały się zgodnie z taktem muzyki, a ręce perfekcyjnie kreśliły skomplikowane kombinacje.  
Cały taniec opowiadał historię zakazanej miłości, a dokładniej tragedii, jaką przeżywała kobieta, którą rozdzielono z ukochanym. Był to dość trudne podrygi, ze względu na liczne układy, gdzie każdy miała jakieś znaczenie.  
'Kiedy ona się tego nauczyła?' - zastanawiał się, czarnowłosy władca. Spojrzał ukradkiem na swego najmłodszego brata, ten miał wielki uśmiech na twarz. Czyżby wiedział, że Serenity się zaprezentuje?  
Nagle Endymion uświadomił sobie, że nie tylko w nim taniec jego żony wywołał pobudzenie, ale i cała sala ją uważnie obserwuje. Na twarzach dam można było znaleźć zazdrość lub podziw, na męskich licach tylko i wyłącznie pożądanie. Przez swoje obserwacje Książę nie zdążył się jednak nacieszyć tym widokiem, gdyż tancerki zniknęły równie szybo jak się pojawiły.  
- Panie - odezwał się nagle kobiecy głos. Monarcha spojrzał w bok, stały tam trzy damy, Senshi jego żony.  
- Księżniczko Afrodyto, Amystes, Leotho - przywitał je grzecznie. Kobiety kiwnęły głową, po czym zasiadły na swych siedliskach. Zaledwie jedno miejsce dzieliło je od władcy.  
W ich stronę poleciał piorun wrogiego spojrzenia. A największą nienawiść można było odnaleźć w oczach Lady Berylianki, która siedziała daleko, daleko. Nie dało się ukryć, że kobiety te były piękne.  
Princess Afrodyta, mogła uchodzić za siostrę bliźniaczkę Serenity, prócz jaśniejszych o ton włosów i błękitnych oczu wydawały się identyczne. Nosiła dziś czarną suknię, z subtelnymi czerwonymi emblematami. Była ona całkowicie luźna i jakby na przekór trendom obcisłych kreacji, panujących obecnie na Ziemi. We włosy -niemal całkowicie rozpuszczone, prócz trzech pasem po każdej stronie, zawiniętych w rulony, miała wplecione czarne wstążki. Wszystko to spotykało się w luźnym splocie z tyłu głowy i uwieńczone zostało kokardę.  
Princess Leotha, bogini o zielonych oczach i brązowych włosach miała na sobie typowo jowiszańską suknię, z obcisłą częścią na piersiach i luźno puszczoną spódnicą, zaczynającą się już pod piersiami. Jako, żeby nawiązać do motywu balu, liczne materie tuniki były czarne lub czerwone. Cała konstrukcja utrzymywała się na podwójnych ramiączkach, jednym czarnym, drugim czerwonym. Włosy upięła w kok, owinięty czerwono-czarną wstęgą puszczoną na plecy. W efekcie, mimo poważnych kolorów, tworzyło to bardzo zwiewny i lekki strój, a Leotha wyglądała na godną swego dziedzictwa.  
Natomiast Princess Amystes, wybrała na ten wieczór suknię bardziej pozostającą w trendach Ziemskich. Nosiła kreację całą czarną, obcisłą w talii, na szerokich ramiączkach, tworzących lekkie bufy. Spódnica była rozkloszowana i utrzymywana przez ukryty stelaż. Czerwony element stanowiła subtelna koronka wychodząca u spodu tuniki, tworząca z tyłu niewielki tren. Jej motyw powtarzał się przy zakończeniu rękawów. We włosy Merkurianka wpięła czarne spinki.  
Endymion przyglądał się im przez chwilę, długo walczył z sobą, ale w końcu ciekawość wygrała.  
- Lady Afrodyto, wiedziałaś o występie Księżnej? – zapytał, starając się zachować jak najbardziej pokerową minę.  
Blondynka zwróciła się w jego stronę i odłożyła kielich, z którego właśnie piła i delikatnie otarła chustką usta.  
- Tak, Wasza Wysokość - wyznała. – To był pomysł jej Królewskiej Mości, Królowej. -dodała.  
Słysząc te słowa, Endymion zrobił zaskoczoną minę.  
- Mej Matki? - zapytał.  
- Tak, Panie. Taka forma... integracji z Twą kulturą. W końcu Księżna, jako ambasadorka, powinna pokazywać swoją aprobatę dla Waszych zwyczajów - dodała, choć jej ton sugerował, że wcale nie ma namyśli tańców. Księże zmrużył oczy i próbował odczytać ukrytą treść tego przekazu.  
- Akceptacja w Waszym związku jest ważna, w końcu niepowodzenie będzie obopólną porażką - dodała trochę bardziej obscenicznie. Czarnowłosy władca wyprostował się na to, zrozumiawszy, co chce powiedzieć Senshi.  
- Oczywiście - odrzekł lodowatym tonem. Mógł się spodziewać, że Senshi zostaną poinformowane o tym, iż odtrąca swą żonę.  
Obrócił się w stronę tancerzy, a na jego twarzy widniał grymas. Po raz setny przeklął dzień, w którym na jego drodze stanęli Lunarianie.  
Nagle w sali rozległo się uderzenie.  
- Jej Książęca Wysokość, Księżna Serenity - ogłosił donośnie odźwierny, przerywając muzykę.  
Wszyscy obrócili się w stronę wejścia. Wielkie drzwi zostały uchylone i do Sali wkroczyła księżycowa nimfa ze swą świtą, na czele, której szła Lady Ginewra, odziana w dwuczęściową suknię. Czarny top z krótkim rękawem i czerwoną lamówką. Brzuch miała odkryty. Wokół pępka widoczny był tradycyjny tatuaż, symbolizujący przynależność do czerwonej planety, Spódnica była z tej samej tkaniny, co top i również kończyła się czerwoną lamówką. Elegancji strojowi dodawało tiulowe sari koloru wiśni, wyszywane ciemnoczerwoną nitką. Włosy Marsjanka nosiła upięte w gruby, niski kuc, utworzony przez obwiązanie jej czarnych włosów czerwoną wstążką.  
Mimo oszałamiającego efektu, jaki wywołała Ginewra, uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na Księżnej. Złotowłosa wyglądała jak spełnienie najwspanialszej fantazji.  
Włosy pozostawiła pokręcone. Upięła je wszystkie wysoko na wysokości głowy i tylko niektóre pukle puszczone były luźno, tworząc urocze spirale. Cały ten„ elegancki harmider" utrzymywały wstążki, choć z wierzchu było widać tylko dwie. Jedna wydawała się być bardziej opaską, a druga oplatała włosy lekko z tyłu. Po raz pierwszy twarz Serenity zdobił makijaż. Oczy wzmocnione zostały czarnymi kreskami, poliki upudrowane czerwienią, ustom nadano erotycznie krwisty koloryt. Suknia, którą włożyła Księżna z pewnością biła wszystkie tu obecne. Miała bardzo szeroki dekolt. Tak, że dwucentymetrowe ramiączka znajdowały się już niemal na zakończeniu ramion. Góra sukni była cała obcisła. W efekcie, krągłe piersi niewiasty tworzyły piękne zaokrąglenia, tuż nad dekoltem. Cudownie szczupła talia została mocno wyeksponowana. Spódnica była rozkloszowana, jednak nie czyniły tego żadne fiszbiny czy stelaże. Na wysokości łona przód sukni pękał i rozchodził się na boki. Z wnętrza wystawał natomiast niesamowity materiał -tafta. Przy każdym ruchu Księżnej zmieniał on kolor - z czerwonego na czarny i na odwrót. Aby dodać ekstrawagancji, kreacja miała niewielkie hafty, wyszywane czerwoną nitką, a kolejnym fenomenem było to, że widoczne stawały się tylko wtedy, kiedy władczyni przechodziła obok palących się świec.  
Serenity przeszła przez całą długość Sali, mijając zszokowany dwór i stanęła przed stołem, przy którym zasiadał jej mąż. Spojrzała nań i nisko się ukłoniła, zginając kolana, co efekcie spowodowało, że suknia rozłożyła się wokół niej tworząc czarny okrąg.  
Endymion przyglądał się jej przez chwilę. Nie był do końca pewien czy śni, czy to, co widzi jest prawdziwe.  
– Mężu - odezwała się nagle niewiasta, patrząc nań wyczekująco. Już powinien doń podejść i ją podnieść. Mężczyzna odchrząknął i szybko to uczynił.  
- Żono – rzekł, łapiąc jej dłoń i prowadził ją do tronu. Serenity zasiadła i uśmiechnęła się do swych przyjaciółek. Matka miała rację, Endymion jest przecież tylko mężczyzną.  
Zaczęto podawać posiłki. Ucztowano, przez kolejną godzinę.  
Książę jednak nie zamienił z żoną ani słowa, co bardzo ją martwiło. Myślała, że uwiodła dzisiejszej nocy jego spojrzenie.  
- Nie przejmuj się - uspokoiła ją Afrodyta, siedziąca obok niej. – żebyś widziała jego minę, kiedy tu weszłaś - wyszeptała z uśmiechem na ustach. -Zastanawiałam się, czy uda mu się powstrzymać od wzięcia cię na schodach -zażartowała, a na twarzy Księżnej pojawił się rumieniec.  
- Afrodyto! - skarciła ją zakłopotana, przez co zwróciła uwagę paru osób siedzących po przeciwnej stronie stołu, na wysokości Senshi.  
Przed nią i Endymionem nikt nie miał prawa siedzieć.  
Serenity zakryła chusteczką usta, udając, że coś wyciera, lecz w duszy uradowały ją słowa przyjaciółki.  
- Ale wiesz, co... - Kontynuowała Wenusjanka szeptem. Księżna ponownie skinęła głowę w jej stronę i uniosła znacząco brwi, pokazując kuzynce tym samym, by kontynuowała. - Zrozumiałam, że tego nie zrobi - wyznała, na co złotowłosej zrzedła mina. - Bo najpierw będzie chciał zabić wszystkich tu obecny chmężczyzn, którzy z takim pożądaniem patrzyli na ciebie - dokończył radośnie. Na to Serenity już nie mogła się powstrzymać i wybuchła radosnym śmiechem.  
- Wielmożni Panowie, Szanowne Panie, czas zatańczyć Królewskiego Kotyliona -rozległ się nagle głos wodzireja.  
Oczy Serenity rozbłysły, od 1, 5 tygodnia ćwiczyła ten taniec i bardzo jej się podobał. Obróciła się z uśmiechem na ustach do męża. Kiedy jednak zobaczyła jego minę, uśmiech natychmiast zniknął z jej twarzy.  
- Miejmy to za sobą - burknął Endymion biorąc dłoń złotowłosej i prowadząc ją na parkiet. Tradycją było, że pierwsze dziesięć taktów tańczyli tylko władcy.

- Jago nie pojmuje! - wyżaliła się zdesperowana Serenity.  
Ona i Senshi siedziały w małej altance, zaraz u zejścia do ogrodu.  
- Ubrałam się po ziemsku, nie zawracałam mu głowy, zatańczyłam z możnymi, zjadłam i robiłam to, co zwyczaj nakazuje... - wyliczała.  
- Sere... - szepnęła Ginewra ze współczuciem. Jednak Księżna nie zwróciła na to uwagi.  
- A on nadal jest na mnie wściekły. Zatańczył ze mną chyba tylko ze względu na tradycję, a kiedy go spytałam czy jeszcze zatańczymy, powiedział, że „jednaka tusza już mu wystarczy" - wyznała. – Co ja robię nie tak? – spytała zdesperowana.  
- Ty robisz wszystko doskonale - zapewniała Leotha, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.  
- Racja. To on ma jakiś mentalny problem. - przyznała jej rację Afrodyta, siedząca naprzeciw blondynki. Czuła się rozczarowana, po tym jak Endymion zareagował widząc Serenity, miała nadzieję, że będzie dlań milszy.  
- A wiecie, co jest najbardziej upokarzające? - dodała nagle Serenity. Senshi spojrzały po sobie z zapytaniem.  
- Co takiego? - spytała delikatnie Amystes.  
Serenity uniosła opuszczoną głową, a w jej oczach widoczne były łzy.  
- To mnie tak irytuje, tak denerwuje - zaczęła, po czym zagryzła wargę. Znów opuściła głowę. - Boli, kiedy on tak otwarcie faworyzuje tą kobietę – wyznała lekko zakłopotana. Senshi zrobiły zdziwioną minę. Czyżby Serenity była zazdrosna o afekty Endymiona.  
- Chodzi o Lady Beryliankę. - stwierdziła Ginewra. Serenity pokiwała jedynie głową.  
Senshi nic nie powiedziały. Ginewra przypatrywała się jedynie spuszczonej głowie swojej księżniczki. Miała ochotę usmażyć Endymiona za cierpienia, jakie jej sprawia. Wstała, kucnęła przed Serenity i ujęła jej dłonie.  
Księżna spojrzał na nią.  
- Nie przejmuj się, Serenity. Czuję, że będziesz miała swą szansę. - rzekła. -Będziesz mogła się na nim odegrać. I to niedługo. - dodała pewniejszym tonem. A w jej oczach pojawiła się determinacja.  
- Skąd wiesz? - spytała zrezygnowana władczyni.  
- Mam takie przeczucie - odpowiedziała marsjańska kapłanka.  
Serenity spojrzała w jej czarne jak węgiel oczy. Nie były to oczy księżniczki ,ale kapłanki. Uśmiechnęła się smutno.  
- Skoro tak twierdzisz. - rzekła.

- Na pewno nie chcesz iść z nami - spytała po raz kolejny Afrodyta.  
- Nie, chciałabym pobyć chwilę sama. - zapewniła po raz kolejny Serenity. Zamierzała iść się przejść po ogrodach, ale Senshi nie były pewne czy powinny ją opuścić. Serenity pchnęła je w stronę pałacu. - Idźcie już, nie raz sama tędy chodziłam.- zapewniła je.  
Kobiety spojrzały po sobie.  
- No dobrze, ale jakby, co, to wiesz jak nas przywołać - rzekła uśmiechnęła się słysząc jej słowa.  
- Tak, tak - zbyła je machnięciem i podążyła w przeciwną stroną.  
Przechadzała się po ogrodzie orientalnym, przystając na każdym mostku, podziwiając odbicie jej rodzimego księżyca w wodzie. Zanurzała palce w fontannach, wąchała kwiaty, przysłuchiwała się śpiewom nocnych ptaków. Dała się ponieść naturze, pozwoliłaby wewnętrzny spokój przeszył całe jej jestestwo. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że to nie gra natura tylko jej dusza, że stała się jednością z Ziemią. Uśmiechnęła się na to uczucie. Zaczęła oddychać wolniej i głębiej.  
Nagle do jej nozdrzy doszedł nowy zapach. Otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się wokół. Uświadomiła sobie, że w tej części ogrodu jeszcze nie była. Wszędzie rosły piękne czerwone kwiaty. Były na ziemi, na kolumnach, a nawet tworzyły niebo.  
Serenity podeszła do jednego z nich i uważnie mu się przyjrzała. Była pewna, że to jego poczuła, gdyż tego aromatu nie dało się pomylić. Kwiat miał aksamitne płatki, listki ostro zakończone, a na łodydze coś w rodzaju... kolców.  
- Nie lubisz, kiedy cię zrywają - zapytała z uśmiechem Księżna, widząc tę tarczę obronną. -Taki piękny, a taki niedostępny - mówiła dalej do kwiatka. Na jej ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech, a spojrzenie zrobiło się odległe. -Przypominasz mi kogoś - rzekła muskając aksamitne płatki.  
- Też jest wspaniały i piękny, ale nieprzystępny i odpychający. - wyszeptała. Czerwona roślina, jakby w odpowiedzi, zakołysała się na wietrze.  
Nagle z tyłu doszły uszu Serenity jakieś dźwięki. Zaskoczona kobieta wstała i spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Odgłos znów się powtórzył, był to jakby... jęk. Serenity przechyliła głowę. Zrobiła niepewny krok do przodu.  
'Może nie powinnam... A jeśli ktoś potrzebuje pomocy?' - spytała samą siebie. Unosiła, więc dół sukni i najciszej jak potrafiła podążyła w stronę dźwięku.  
Kroczyła przez tunel kwiatowy, aż w końcu, kiedy doszła do jego końca, ujrzała źródło dźwięku i od razu pożałowała swych dobrych intencji.  
Na końcu znajdowała się glorieta całkowicie przysłonięta kwitami, jedynym do niej wejściem był tunel, z którego przyszła Serenity. Jednak nie to tak zszokowało Księżną. Naprzeciw niej stali Endymion i Lady Berylianka. A raczej powinna sprecyzować - stał Endymion, unosząc Lady Beryliankę, która miała nogi owinięte wokół jego pasa. I to właśnie ona wydawał owe jęki.  
Serenity zrobiła wielkie oczy. Domyślała się, że ta dwójka ma romans, jednak podejrzewać a zobaczyć to na własne oczy okazało się być czymś całkowicie różnym. Mimowolnie z ust Serenity wydobył się zgłuszony krzyk, który przerwał kochankom ich schadzkę.  
Endymion obrócił się szybko, zakrywając nagą rudowłosą. Był gotowy wrzeszczeć na intruza i zakazać mu puszczać parę z ust. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że ujrzy tam swą zszokowaną żonę.  
Serenity kiwała z niedowierzaniem głową i co chwila otwierała i zamykała usta,jakby chciała coś powiedzieć.  
Endymion nie wiedział, czemu, ale ten widok sprawił mu ból. Blondynka wyglądała, jakby pękło jej serce. Księże chciał już wyciągnąć dłoń do niej, niemiał przecież serca z lodu. Jednak przypomniał sobie, że to z winy Serenity zostali małżeństwem. Zagryzł, więc wargę i znów zaczął grać lodowatego drania.  
- Co ty tu robisz, to moje ogrody - warknął na nią. Serenity patrzyła na niego, jakby powiedział to w innym języku. Potrząsnęła nagle głową i rozejrzała się wokół. Teraz sobie przypomniała gdzie czuła ten zapach, to Endymion pachniał zawsze tymi kwiatami... róże. Tak, tak się nazywały. Teraz już wiedziała, czemu one tak go przypominają. Zrobiła krok w tył.  
- Słyszysz!  
Spojrzała znów na księcia, czy on coś powiedział? Mężczyzna widząc, że nie uzyska żadnej odpowiedz od kobiety podszedł do niej, chciał ją złapać i stąd wyprowadzić, zanim jednak zdążył ją dotknąć, stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewał.  
Serenity miała wrażenie, że śpi - 'to jakiś koszmar" - powtarzała sobie rozglądając się wokół. Nagle poczuła, że ktoś nad nią góruje i niczym z przerażenia, jakby instynktownie... uniosła dłoń i z całym impetem uderzyła intruza w twarz.  
Plask rozległ się echem, aż ptaki siedzące na pobliskich drzewach odleciały.  
Endymion złapał się za policzek i spojrzał zszokowany na żonę. Ta miała wielkie oczy. Chyba trudno byłoby powiedzieć, które z nich wyglądało na bardziej zaskoczone.  
Serenity byłaby już gotowa przepraszać, gdyby nie odezwała się Berylianka.  
- Jak śmiesz, Lunariańska Dziwko - krzyknęła oburzona, wyrywając Serenity z szoku. Blondynka spojrzała na nią, kobieta próbowała zakrywać swoje nagie ciało, kawałkami sukni. Widząc to Serenity uświadomiła sobie, że wcale nie żałuje tego, co zrobiła. Zmrużyła oczy.  
- Milcz! - rozkazała Beryliance, która zaczęła protestować, ale Serenity nie zwróciła na to uwagi.  
- Jesteś potworem - wyszeptała tylko do Endymiona, obróciła się i pobiegła w stronę pałacu. Mężczyzna jedynie stał i trzymał się za czerwony policzek.

Serenity biegła ile sił w nogach, była tak pochłonięta tym, co zobaczyła, że nie zauważyła na swej drodze człowieka. Zderzyła się z twardym ciałem, a zaskoczona osoba nie miała szansy jej złapać, gdyż siła impetu była olbrzymia. Zarówno Serenity jak i jej ofiara przewrócili się na ziemię.  
- Uff - jęknęła blondynka.  
- Pani, nic ci nie jest? - spytał przestraszony głos. Serenity od razu gopoznała, uniosła głowę do góry i spojrzała wprost w piękne, srebrne oczy.  
- Eos - wyszeptała. Srebrnowłosy uśmiechnął się na to i podał swej Pani dłoń.  
- Pozwól, że ci pomogę - zaoferował. Serenity zrobiła wielkie oczy i spojrzała na siebie, siedziała rozkraczona na ziemi, w bardzo nieeleganckiej pozycji. Zarumieniła się i podała dłoń żołnierzowi. Ten pociągnął ja delikatnie do góry.  
- Dziękuje, Eosie - wyszeptała pod nosem.  
- Cieszę się, że Wasza Wysokość mnie pamięta - zażartował młodzieniec. Serenity uniosła i uderzyła go lekko w ramię.  
- Co za nonsens, jakbym cię mogła zapomnieć - wyznała, po czym uświadomiła sobie co powiedziała i znów się zarumieniła.  
Mężczyzna przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, po czym zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
- Czy masz już, Pani, tancerza do bandai? - spytał zmieniając temat.  
Zaskoczona Serenity uniosła głowę i już chciała powiedzieć, że wypadałoby żeby zatańczyła z kimś z ziemskiej rodziny królewskiej, kiedy przed jej oczyma pojawił się obraz Endymiona i Berylianki. Wyprostowała się. 'Jeśli on mnie traktuje jak powietrze to i ja mogę' - pomyślała.  
- Tak - rzekła, czym zasmuciła wojownika – Ciebie - dodała zalotnie. Srebrnowłosy uniósł głowę, a na jego twarzy malowało się zaskoczenie.  
- Pani? - spytał.  
Serenity uśmiechnęła się.  
- Chodźmy, bo się spóźnimy - rzekła. Eos kiwnął szybko głową, po czym podał jej ramię i razem poszli do pałacu.

Endymion wszedł na salę balową sam. Po tym, jak Serenity przyłapała go, odesłał Beryliankę. Mimo, że ta była bardzo niepocieszona, posłuchała go. Na sali właśnie zaczęto tańczyć bandai. Książę zerknął na tancerzy i krew mu się zagotowała.  
Jego żona tańczyła z srebrnowłosym mężczyzną, tak doskonale mu znanym. Zmrużył oczy i już chciał podejść do pary. Uprzedził go jednak Kunzite.  
- Panie - złapał go za łokieć. Endymion spojrzał na niego.  
- Czego?-warknął monarcha.  
- Panie, szukaliśmy cię wszędzie – rzekł, starając się ukryć zmartwienie.  
- Kunzite, nie teraz. - odrzekł Endymion, sądząc, że chodzi o to, iż oddalił się bez uprzedzenia.  
- Panie, chodzi o Księcia Gustawa - poinformował go szeptem białowłosy generał, wciąż nie puszczając królewskiego łokcia.  
- Gustawa? - spytał zaskoczony władca. Generał pokiwał głową, a w jego oczach uwidoczniło się przerażenie.  
- Księcia znaleziono nieprzytomnego, nie możemy go dobudzić – powiedział dyskretnie.  
Endymion zrobił wielkie oczy.  
- Prowadź - polecił. Całkowicie ignorując to, że jego żona flirtuje z Eosem.

By misako


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 12

Rozdział 12

„ Epizod męża idealnego"

Wieść o chorobie najmłodszego z książąt szybko rozniosła się po dworze, przerywając wszelkie zabawy. Wszyscy wyczekiwali na informacje na temat zdrowia Księcia Gustawa. Część z chęci podsycenia nowych plotek, jako iż to Lunarianka zapewne sprowadziła jakieś kosmiczne paskudztwo, na młodego, delikatnego dziedzica. Mniejsza ze szczerej troski.  
-Zapewne to jej wina.  
-To było oczywiste. Przecież najpierw opętała Księcia, to kolejny etap.  
Rozpowiadały pałacowe plotkary.

Tymczasem Serenity przebywała w swojej komnacie, za oknem pojawiła się już łuna wstającego Słońca i niebo stawało się tęczą różowo-niebiesko-żółtą. Księżna przez chwilę obserwowała gwiazdę, w duchu modląc się do Bogini Selene o życie zakończonych modłach otworzyła oczy i westchnęła głęboko. Otrzepała niebieską tkaninę swej sukni i podeszła do biblioteczki znajdującej się w jej salonie. Czuła, że nie zaśnie. Coś było nie tak, coś nie pozwoliło jej zasnąć. Na początku myślała, że gnębi ją fakt, iż przyłapała Endymiona z Berylianką.  
Czy to była zwykła zazdrość? Czy może urażona duma?

-'Nie' podpowiadał jej wewnętrzny głos. 'To nie to. To nie, niepokój kobiety. To jej boski fragment'  
-'Cos jest nie tak, ale nie wiem co'.

- Wiedziałam, że nie będziesz spała - Serenity odwróciła się. W drzwiach stała Ginewra, wciąż odziana w balową suknię.  
- Ginewro? - spytała zmieszana Księżna. Sięgnęła po błękitno-różowy, satynowy szlafrok i założyła go na siebie. Przypadkiem rzuciła spojrzenie w lustro, nakrycie to było tak eleganckie, że mogło uchodzi za płaszcz. Szczególnie ze względu na marszczone rękawy, spod których wychodziła różowa tkanina i koronka. Serenity potrząsnęła głową.  
Nie czas na takie myśli.  
- Modliłam się o zdrowie księcia przy Świętym Ogniu. - zaczęła księżniczka z Marsa, na co Księżna zrobiła zaskoczoną minę. – Nie rób takiej miny, sama potrafię rozpalić ten ogień, mimo że Mistrzowie twierdzą, że to niemożliwe. -skwitowała. - Zawsze potrafiłam - dodała.  
Serenity tylko pokiwała głową. W końcu jej Senshi zostały wybierane spośród licznych dzieci władców danej planety. To, że są nad wyraz zdolne, już nie powinno jej dziwić.  
- Czy Święty Ogień wyjawił ci, co dolega Gustawowi? - spytała z nadzieją Serenity.  
Marsjanka pokręciła głową. Księżna westchnęła smutno.

- Wskazał mi jednak jak go wyleczyć.  
- Proszę? - zapytała, gdyż nie była pewna, czy dobrze usłyszała.  
- Zaraz przyjdzie tu Endymion i będzie cię prosił o pomoc - kontynuowała mimo pytania zadanego przez przyjaciółkę. Serenity przekrzywiła z niezrozumieniem głowę. - I wtedy ty wyciągniesz asa z rękawa. - dokończyła Ginewra.  
Lunarianka przypatrywała się jej i mrugała szybko powiekami.  
- Zaraz, chcesz powiedzieć, że ja mogę pomóc Gustawowi? - spytała. Czarnowłosa kiwnęła twierdząco głową.  
- Tak. Dałam to też do zrozumienia, subtelnie oczywiście, królewskiemu medykowi. - wyjawiła uśmiechając się. Serenity nie była zbyt przekonana. -Musisz tylko użyć Kryształu - sprecyzowała. – Książę w jakiś sposób został zainfekowany negatywną energią, a Srebrny Kryształ to najlepsze i jedyne lekarstwo.  
- Ale Gine... wiesz, że ja go nie mam. Jest z Matką na Księżycu – pouczyła ją Lunarianka.  
- Wiem, ale nosisz w sobie trochę jego energii, nie wiem skąd, ale mam pewność, że to wystarczy. - próbowała przekonać swą Panią. Serenity przyglądała się jej sceptycznie.  
Po pierwsze nie była pewna czy jej moc wystarczy. Ale jeśli to miałoby zmniejszyć cierpienie duszy Gustawa, była gotowa zaryzykować.  
- Oczywiście, bądź ostrożna. Nie możesz zanadto używać energii, bo to dla ciebie niebezpieczne - pouczyła ją Ginewra. Zaskoczona Serenity uniosła głowę i zrobiła wielkie oczy. Szybko sięgnęła po poduszkę i rzuciła nią w przyjaciółkę.  
- Nie czytaj moich myśli - krzyknęła lekko poirytowana. Nie znosiła, gdy ktoś to robił.  
Nagle w pokoju rozległo się pukanie. Damy spojrzały w stronę drzwi. Ginewra podbiegła do Serenity i ją przytuliła.  
- Wykorzystaj to, pamiętaj. - pouczyła. Rzuciła poduszkę na łóżko, po czym wyszła z pokoju bocznymi drzwiami.  
Pukanie się powtórzyło. Serenity patrzyła na drzwi w ścianie, w których znikła czarnowłosa, westchnęła.  
- Kto tam? - spytała  
- Endymion - odezwał się głos zza drzwi. Serenity zamknęła oczy. Czyli wizja wojowniczki z Marsa znów się sprawdziła. Spojrzała w lustro, opatuliła się dokładniej szlafrokiem.  
- Wejdź - rzekła.  
Po chwili w komnacie stał jej mąż w całej krasie. Był nadal odziany w wizytowy dublet. Na jego twarzy uwidoczniło się jednak zmęczenie i wielkie zmartwienie.  
Serenity wyprostowała się i próbując udawać obojętność spytała:  
- Czego chcesz?  
- Chodzi o mego brata - wyjawił.  
- Mam nadzieję, że przynosisz dobre wieści – zaczęła.  
Jeśli Ginewra się nie myliła, a rzadko jej się to zdarzało, Gustawowi tak naprawdę nic nie groziło. „Zakażenia" czarną energią, nie były zbyt niebezpieczne. Gorzej już było z _DÉMONOMANIE_ …  
- Nasi medycy nie wiedzą jak mu pomóc - zaczął powoli Endymion. Serenity kiwnęła głową i usiadła na łożu, w ten sposób książę widział tylko jej profil.  
- Ach tak - szepnęła zamyślona.  
- Jednak najwyższy z medyków twierdzi, że Ty, Pani, byłabyś w stanie mu pomóc -kontynuował. Serenity rzuciła mu ukradkowe spojrzenie.  
- Nie wydajesz się tym za bardzo przekonany - stwierdziła.  
- Tu nie chodzi o mnie, ale o Gustawa. Nie obchodzi mnie, co masz uczynić, ale jeśli to miałoby go obudzić, jestem gotów dać ci wszystko w zamian. - rzekł z powagą.  
Serenity wstała i podeszła do niego. Spojrzała w jego granatowe oczy.  
- Nawet, jeśli będę musiała użyć do tego swoich /lunariańskich metod/ -spytała. Choć już dawno zdecydowała się pomóc.  
Endymion przełknął ślinę.  
- Tak - szepnął. Z jego wyrazu twarzy dało się poznać, że nie przychodzi mu to z łatwością.  
Księżna zrobiła krok w tył. - - - Dobrze, pozwól, że się ubiorę…- [rzerwała nagle, gdyż przypomniały jej się słowa z listu Matki.  
"_Jako kobieta jesteś na przegranej pozycji. I nie zależnie jak wielki wpływ ma Twe zachowanie na odpychającą reakcję Księcia, musisz czynić wszelkie starania, by cię posiadł. Nie wierzę, że Książę nie zauważył Twych wdzięków. Wszak pamiętaj, córko, że jesteś piękną kobietą i tylko od ciebie zależy jak wykorzystasz swe wdzięki. Nadto wykorzystaj swą inteligencję, której wiem, że Ci nie brak." _Przypomniały się jej słowa Królowej Matki.  
- Zaczekaj - rozkazała nagle, do Endymionowi, który zaczął ewakuować się z komanaty.  
Teraz zrozumiała, co Ginewra miała na myśli.  
- Tak? - spytał.  
- Pomogę Twemu bratu. Jednak stawiam pewien warunek. - rzekła oschle.  
- Warunek? - zapytał z zaskoczeniem.  
Księżna kiwnęła głową. Podeszła pewniejszym krokiem do swego męża.  
-Tak warunek - powtórzyła.  
- Nie masz pra... – zaczął, ale mu przerwała.  
- Mam pomóc Twemu bratu? - zaczęła, Endymion już otworzył buzię, by coś powiedzieć, ale kobieta kontynuowała. - Jeśli chcesz by żył, spełnij mój warunek. - wyolbrzymiła. Książę przecież nie umierał. Jednak moc słów podziałała na zmartwionego brata.  
- Jaki to warunek? - .  
- Przez miesiąc będziesz mi mężem – odpowiedziała, całkowicie zaskakując księcia. Chciał skomentować, lecz nie dała mu dojść do głosu - W każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Będziesz wypełniał wszystkie swe powinności wobec mnie -mówiła dalej, dając mu widocznie do zrozumienia, co ma na myśli.  
Endymion zmrużył oczy.  
- Będziesz tak cholernie wspaniałym mężem, że nawet najromantyczniejszej powieści o takich nie wspominają - dodała cynicznie, a w jej wewnętrznym oku znów pojawił się obraz Berylianki oplatającej nogi, wokół jego pasa.  
- A jeśli odmówię ?- zapytał.  
- Położę się spać, a twój brat już się nie obudzi - skwitowała ze słodkim uśmiechem. Nie sądziła, że jest zdolna do takiego zachowania, tak naprawdę Gustaw był jej drogi, niczym rodzony brat, nie potrzebowała nic w zamian, ale Endymion doprowadził ją już do granic wytrzymałości.  
Książę przyglądał się jej przez dłuższą chwilę. Serenity wydawało się, że ma ochotę ją pobić, aż cały się trząsł.  
Trzymała się jednak mocno. Wyprostowała się i uniosła wysoko głowę.  
Endymion w końcu podszedł do drzwi i kiedy Serenity była pewna, że jej się nieudało, obrócił się i rzekł.  
- Jeśli mój brat wyzdrowieje, będzie jak żądasz . Będę najwspanialszym z mężów- rzekł oschle, po czym wyszedł.  
Serenity stała zszokowana, po czym opadła na ziemię i zaczęła szybko oddychać. Zamknęła oczy. 'Bogini jak tego dokonałam?' – pytała samą siebie. Spojrzała na drzwi z niedowierzaniem. Siedziała tak z 5 minut, po czym wstała i poszła dog arderoby przywdziać coś, w czym mogłaby się pokazać. Znalazła jakąś prostą sukienkę i szybko ją założyła, chciała jak najszybciej pomóc Gustawowi. I błagać go o przebaczenie, że został wykorzystany przez nią, jako karta przetargowa.

Serenity weszła do komnaty Księcia Gustawa. Rozejrzała się szybko i dyskretnie po pokoju, gdyż była w nim, zapewne, po raz pierwszy i ostatni. Nie wypadło jej przebywać w sypialniach innych mężczyzn.  
Pokój był dość mały, przypominał wielkością jej salonik, a nie królewską sypialnię. Zrobiony z jasnego drewna. Wszelkie „nie drewniane" elementy architektury wnętrza były zielone, jak wiosenna trawa. Serenity uśmiechnęła się na to delikatnie. Taka naturalność pasowała do dobrodusznego młodzika.  
- Och Serenity! - usłyszała nagle i spojrzała w prawo. Pod ścianą stało łoże, na którym leżał Gustaw w otoczeniu rodziny. Jego blady i osłabiony ojciec trzymał go za dłoń, a głowa księcia leżała na kolanach królowej. Całe rodzeństwo stało i patrzyło na nią. Serenity wzięła głęboki oddech i podeszła do nich.  
- Wasze wysokości - rzekła dygając nisko.  
- Pomińmy formalności - odparł król. Serenity spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczona, nie pamiętałaby kiedykolwiek tak do niej mówił.- Czy możesz mu pomóc? - zapytał, a jego głos przepełniała ojcowska troska. Księżna spojrzała na młodego księcia.  
- Spróbuję -rzekła niepewnie.  
- Nie, ja chce wiedzieć - powiedział stanowczo władca.  
- Ojcze, Serenity najpierw musi wiedzieć, z czym ma do czynienia, zanim da ci słowo - stanął w jej obronie mąż. Wszyscy spojrzeli nań zaskoczeni. Jednak młody monarcha ich zignorował. Księżna przyglądała się mu przez chwilę. Czyżby to miała być zapowiedź tego, że Endymion będzie naprawdę się starał, jeśli pomoże Gustawowi?  
Lunarianka znów spojrzała na przyjaciela.  
-Cofnijcie się, proszę, muszę czuć tylko jego aurę - poprosiła.  
Rodzina posłuchała. Król puścił dłoń syna, a Gaia delikatnie położyła jego głowę na poduszkach, pocałowała jego czoło i się wyprostowała. Spojrzała w oczy swej synowej, po czym ją mocno przytuliła - Błagam, ocal mego synka - wyszeptała.  
- Zrobię co w mej mocy - zapewniła ją Serenity.  
Rodzina królewska stanęła pięć metrów od łoża.  
Młoda kobieta podeszła do Gustawa i ujęła jego dłoń. Od razu poczuła pulsującą w nim negatywną energię. Aż musiała zrobić mały krok w tył. Zawahała się. 'Czy była w stanie tego dokonać, przecież nigdy wcześniej nie próbowała. Czytała o tym, słyszała jak dokonuje tego Jej Pani Matka. Jednak pomagali jej zawsze Biali Kapłani…' . Serenity zagryzła wargę. – Wezwijcie proszę moje Senshi-powiedziała przez ramię, nie adresując tego do nikogo konkretnego.- Tak dla bezpieczeństwa- dodała już szeptem patrząc już na młodego monarchę.  
'Gustawie. Słyszysz mnie?' - zawołała w duszy. - 'Gustawie, to ja, Serenity.' -przywoływała.  
Księżna zamknęła oczy, a kiedy je ponownie otworzyła stała w mglistej przestrzeni.  
- Co do... – szepnęła, rozglądając się dookoła.  
- /Kto śmie mi przeszkadzać?/ - odezwał się głęboki głos, a włosy na ciele księżnej aż się zjeżyły.  
- Kim jesteś! - krzyknęła do pustki.  
- /Kim ty jesteś, mała kreaturo! Jak śmiesz przeszkadzać w mej inwazji/ - warknął głos.  
- Inwazji? - zapytała Serenity marszcząc czoło.  
- /Tak, to ciało jest teraz moje. Moje. Tylko moje…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/ - zaśmiał się głos.  
- Chyba sobie żartujesz. To jest ciało Gustawa i nie masz prawa nic z nim robić!  
- /Gustawa? Tego człowieczyny/ - parsknął znów głos - /Ofiara nic niewarta. Mam większy cel/ - rzekł głos i znów zaczął emitować negatywne fluidy.  
- Przestań! Ostrzegam cię!  
Głos już nic nie odpowiedział, jednak mgła się rozrzedziła, a w stronę Serenity poleciał grad ostrzy.  
Księżna automatycznie stworzyła wokół siebie tarczę.  
- Uwolnij jego duszę! - krzyknęła, a na jej czole pojawiła się księżycowa insygnia.  
- /Nigdy!/ - zagrzmiał głos i uderzył ze zdwojoną siłą.  
'Ał' - pomyślała Serenity. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie, które emitowały energię, normalnie nie używała jej więcej niż teraz, jednak ta... ta Istota, zakażała duszę Gustawa, ona była taka potężna...  
„Oczywiście, bądź ostrożna. Nie możesz zanadto używać energii, bo to będzie dla ciebie niebezpieczne" – przypomniały jej się słowa Ginewry.  
'Ale teraz nie mogę przestać' – rzekła do siebie w myślach, a przed oczami stanął jej obraz księcia, jedynej przyjaznej duszy tu, na Ziemi. Tych wszystkich wspólnych popołudni, nauki jazdy konnej, zabawy w ogrodzie, wygłupów. 'Gustawie' -pomyślała smutno, a po policzkach popłynęły jej łzy. Zamknęła oczy i starała się bardziej skoncentrować. - 'Onegai Ginzushiou'

Tymczasem w świecie zewnętrznym rodzina królewska patrzyła z oszołomieniem, jak najpierw Serenity a potem i Gustaw otoczyli się srebrnym światłem.  
'Niesamowite' - pomyślał Endymion.  
Nagle do komnaty wbiegły Senshi. - Powstrzymajcie ją! – krzyknęła Lady Ginewra.  
Endymion spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
- Serenity leczy... -próbował wyjaśnić.  
- Ona używa zbyt dużej mocy Srebrnego Kryształu. To ją zabija! – krzyknęła przez łzy Afrodyta. Nikt nie zdążył nic zrobić, bo po pokoju rozległ się krzyk księżycowego anioła.  
Endymion obrócił się gwałtownie w jej stronę i zrobił wielkie oczy. Serenity krzyczała tak, jakby obdzierano ją żywcem ze skóry. Równie nagle jak wszystko się zaczęło, światło znikło. Serenity stała chwilę na nogach, po czym zaczęła się chwiać. Ziemski książę szybko podbiegł do niej i złapał ją nim zdążyła upaść na podłogę.  
Senshi dołączyły do niego, a jego rodzina do Gustawa.  
- Serenity!SERE! -krzyczały przerażone Senshi, potrząsając swą Panią.  
- Gine... sprawdź! - krzyknęła przerażona Amystes na Marsjankę, ta szybko położyła dłoń na czole, a drugą na sercu Serenity. Przez chwilę milczała, poczym odetchnęła z ulgą.  
- Żyje, tylko przekroczyła próg. - uspokoiła swe kompanki.  
- Co się dzieje?.. mamo, czemu płaczesz? - dało się nagle słyszeć głos. Wszyscy obrócili się i spojrzeli na okupanta łoża, który siedział całkowicie zmieszany. Jednak zdrowy.  
- Czemu wszyscy jesteście w moim pokoju? - dopytywał  
- Nic nie pamiętasz? - spytała przez łzy Terra. Brązowowłosy książę pokręcił głową i skrzywił się na słowa siostry.  
Robiąc to, ujrzał, że jego brat klęczy na podłodze w otoczeniu Senshi. A na kolanach trzyma nieprzytomną Serenity.  
- Serenity! - krzyknął i chciał już wstać, ale rodzice mu nie pozwolili. - Co jej się stało? - spytał brata.  
- Księżna jest przemęczona, musi odpocząć, przespać się – wyjaśniła mu Afrodyta z udawanym uśmiechem. - Panie, pomożesz... - zaczęła, ale Endmion już wstał i ujął Serenity w iście książęcym stylu.  
-

Serenity powoli otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się wokół siebie. Ponownie była w swojej komnacie. I sądzą po zasuniętych zasłonach i ogniu w komuniku , na zewnątrz panował ciemność. Ale czy był to ten sam wieczór, co wieczór balu? Tego nie wiedziała. Wsparła się na łokciach, po czym przyłożyła swoje długie palce do wyschniętych ust, czując lekki ból z tej okolicy.  
-Spałaś dwa dni. Pewnie dlatego ci usta popękały - rzekł nagle męski głos. Serenity zaskoczona spojrzała w jego kierunku i zasłoniła się kołdrą.  
-Endymionie...co tu robisz?- spytała.-Co się stało?  
-Po tym jak uleczyłaś mojego brata, za co będę twym dozgonnym dłużnikiem- wtrącił.- Straciłaś przytomność.  
Niebieskooka patrzyła niego przez chwilę, po czym zwróciła wzrok w stronę kominka, a dokładnie stolika z dzbanem z wodą. Mąż jej to zauważył. Uniósł się z zajmowane siedliska przy drzwiach i podszedł do mebla i nalał wodę z karawki.  
-Twoje Senshi powiedziały, że wypoczynek to jedyne lekarstwo, którego ci teraz potrzeba- dokończył podchodząc do niej z kieliszkiem wody.- Muszę przyznać, że jak dziś rano,się nie obudzałaś, to zacząłem w to powątpiewać.  
Serenity zachłysnęła się na te słowa- Martwiłeś się o mnie?  
Czarnowłosy usiadł na łóżku.  
-Ależ oczywiście, każdy mąż...każdy troszczący się mąż, by się martwił- poprawił się.  
Księżna przyglądała się jego enigmatycznemu spojrzeniu i nagle ją olśniło.  
Jej warunek. Endymion spełniał jej warunek.  
-Jesteś mężczyzną słowa.  
-Tak.  
-Żałujesz?  
-Kocham brata.  
Na to spojrzała na kielich, który dzierżyła w dłoni. Chciałaby, aby mógł ją kochać. Jednak nigdy mu tego nie powie.  
-Odpoczywaj- rzekł wstając.-Zapowiada się ciekawy dzień. Musisz mieć siły na jutro.  
Zerknęła na niego.  
-Nie martw s...  
-Nie martwię, chcę być słowny.- mówiąc to wyszedł z komnaty. Pozostawiając ją znów samą sobie.

Serenity obudziła się następnego dnia otoczona słodkim zapachem. Otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się wokół siebie.  
-„Och" wyszeptała zszokowana.  
Cała komnata tonęła w różach. Były wszędzie, na podłodze, na stolikach, szafach, toaletce, po prostu wszędzie.  
Zsunęła satynową pościel i podeszła do najbliżej wazy i ujęła palcami karmazynowy kwiat. Zamknęła oczy i zaciągnęła się głęboko rozkoszując się jego słodkim zapachem.  
-„Mam nadzieję, iż jesteś głodna?"  
Spojrzała zaskoczona w jego stronę. I musiała zamknąć oczy i ponownie je otworzyć.  
'To nie mogło być prawdą' .  
Jej mąż stał w drzwiach z tacą w dłoni, na której znajdowało się pysznie wyglądające śniadanie.  
-Nie wiedziałem czy lubisz jajka na miękko czy jajecznice czy może tosty. Więc przyniosłem wszystko.-rzekł stawiając tacę na jedynym wolnym stole.- Kucharka powiedziała, że lubisz sok z pomarańczy.- dodał zestawiając szklankę z napojem.  
Serenity była tak zszokowana, że nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, tylko pokiwała lekko głową.  
-Chodź usiądź- zaoferował mężczyzna. Kiedy blondynka nie podeszła uniósł głowę zmieszany.- „Serenity?" spytał przyglądając się swej małżonce intensywnie.- Usiądziesz czy będziesz tak stać?- spytał unosząc brew.  
- Ja…ja to znaczy, tak…tzn…- wybełkotała. Pokręciła głową i zasiadła przy stoliku. Sięgnęła po widelczyk i wsunęła kawałek tosta do ust.  
-Smakuje?- zapytał grzecznie. Serenity spojrzała na niego i się uśmiechnęła niepewnie.  
-Tak, dziękuje.- odrzekła po czym wzięła łyk soku.- A ty nie jesz?- spytała nagle widząc, że Endymion siedzi i tylko się jej przygląda.  
-Nie, już posiłek mam za sobą.-wyjaśnił.  
-Och.  
-Wstaję o świcie i mam trening z Generałami i z nimi spożywam śniadanie. To nie tak, że nie chcę z tobą jeść.- sprecyzował.  
-Aha, przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam. W sumie mało wiem o tobie i twoim dniu. – skomentowała księżniczka spożywając kolejny kęs tosta, tym razem urozmaiciła go przegryzką jajecznicy.  
- No cóż, masz miesiąc, aby się wszystkiego dowiedzieć- rzekł radośnie Endymion.  
Serenity spojrzała się na niego. Nigdy nie widziała go uśmiechniętego. Takiego rozluźnianego. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu, podobał jej się taki.  
Nagle w komnacie rozległo się pukanie.  
-Wejść- rozkazał książę władczym tonem.  
Do komnaty wszedł Zoistite. Spojrzał na Endymiona, potem na Serenity i zarumienił się widzą, że kobieta jest tylko w swojej sukni nocnej. Z szacunku obrócił się w bok.  
-Wasza Wysokość, Konsul się zebrał i oczekuje na Ciebie Panie- wyjaśnił brązowowłosy mężczyzna.

Endymion westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.  
-Dobrze, zaraz do was dołączę- rzekł na co Generał kiwnął głową i opuścił sypialnie królewską.  
-Wybacz Serenity, ale to spotkanie najprawdopodobniej będzie trwało cały dzień- rzekł. Wstał i okrążył stolik. –Czekaj na mnie wieczorem w łożu- dodał na koniec zalotnie, ujął jej dłoń i pocałował jej wewnętrzną stronę, po czym podążył za swoim podwładnym.

A Serenity siedziała zszokowana całym tym poranek. Jasne, oczekiwała, że Endymion będzie miły, ale TO. Tego się nie spodziewała. Nigdy nie spodziewałaby się, że będzie się tak zachowywał, że będzie tak autentyczny. A może był doskonałym aktorem.

I nagle uświadomiła sobie co powiedział na koniec.  
„Czekaja na mnie w łożu wieczorem" zabrzmiał w jej głowie jego głos.  
-Ojej- szepnęła po czym oblała się purpurowym rumieńcem.  
Czy aby dobrze zrozumiała?  
***

-Powiedział co!- krzyk brązowowłosej księżniczki rozniósł się po królewskich komnatach.  
Serenity starała się ukryć swoje zakłopotanie i spuściła głowę, tak że grzywka zasłoniła jej widok zszokowanej kobiety. Jej policzki znów się zarumieniły, chyba dziesiąty raz tego dnia. Przez chwilę zastanowiła się czy dobrze zrobiła zdradzając obietnice złożoną przez Endymiona.  
-Nie rozumiem czemuże tak się obruszasz Leotho?- odrzekła Ginewra krzyżując ręce na piersi. Dla niej oferta Endymiona nie była dużym zaskoczeniem, wizja którą otrzymała parę dni temu ukazała jej, że przed księżniczką są same upojne chwile. -To w końcu jego małżeński obowiązek.- dodała. Rzuciłą szybkie spojrzenie na swoją Panią. Kiedy Serenity była nieprzytomna, siedziała prze Świętym Ogniem próbując dojść, jak jej pomóc. Czuła się winna, temu co się stało- temu że zaproponowała użycie Kryształu. Wiedząc czym to może się zakończyć. I choć cała sprawa zakończyła się dobrze, to część jej nadal czuła się źle, za to że wystawiła swoją księżniczkę na niebezpieczeństwo.  
Złotowłosa kobieta siedząca na szezlogu podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na nią. Słowa marsjańskiej kapłanki były dla niej jak kubeł zimnej wody. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiała się nad TYM aspektem małżeństwa. Kontem oka zauważyła, iż nie tylko jej twarz zlana była rumieńcem. Amystes, księżniczka Merkurego najwidoczniej, również nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo w tej intymnej tematyce.  
-...to gra.  
-Liczą się efekty.  
Doszła nagla do uszu kłótnia jej dwóch Senshi. Spojrzała na nie.  
-Uważaj Serenity.  
Spojrzała w bok, gdy usiadła obok niej, milcząca dotąd Afrodyta.  
-Uważać?- spytała z niezrozumieniem. Przekrzywiła głowę. A jej warkocz zsunął się z ramienia i upadł na pluszowy dywan.  
Główna komandor jej straży, poprawiła ramiączka zielonkawej sukienki Serenity, po czym położyła dłoń na dłoniach swojej księżniczki, które przez cały czas spoczywały na kolanach.  
-Endymion to kobieciarz. Jest bardziej niż pewna, iż będzie w stanie cię zaczarować w ciągu tego miesiąca...  
-Venusie...-próbowała jej przerwać młódka.  
-Nie Sere, wysłuchaj mnie do końca. Nie zależnie jak wspaniały będzie ten czas, nie możesz zapomnieć, że to gra. Nie możesz dopuścić by dostał się do twojego serca.  
-Przecież się w nim nie zakocham !- krzyknęła nagle Książnika wstając i skupiając uwagę całego pokoju.  
Kobiety popatrzyły się po sobie. Leotha, odchrząknęła i zasiadła na zajmowanej przed kłótnią z Ginewrą kanapę. Jej luźna, żółta suknia rozlała się po niej jak woda.  
Marsjanka spojrzała się z zapytaniem na boginię miłości. Ta pokręciła tylko głową.  
-Nie chciałam zainsynuować, że go pokochasz- rzekła do księżnej. Wstała i znów ujęła dłonie przyjaciółki.- Serenity, my po prostu nie chcemy abyś cierpiała.  
Złotowłosa opuściła głowę i spojrzała na swoje stopy.  
-Sądzę, że Afrodyta chciała tylko powiedzieć, abyś nie uwierzyła w grę Księcia. Doskonale znasz przecież jego prawdziwe "ja".- odezwała się milcząca dotąd Amystes. Serenity spojrzała na niebieską wojowniczkę.  
-Amystes...- wyszeptała.  
-Ja nadal sądzę, że to wszystko to wielka bzdura- burknęła pod nosem Leotha.  
-LEOTHA!- krzyknęły na nią pozostałe Senshi.

Po rozmowie z Senshi, Serenity miała poczucie, iż chce być sama. Rozumiała dlaczego się o nią martwią. I doceniała to z całego serca.  
Jednak w głębi duszy...po prostu pragnęła szczęścia.  
Nie była jednak ślepa, ani głucha. Słyszała niejednokrotnie, jak trofea Endymiona wychwalały się, iż gościły w jego łożu. A tym bardziej, iż ona nie miała tego przywileju. Wiedziała, że nie będzie jego pierwszą i jedyną kochanką.  
Była świadoma, iż jej mąż, to chodzące bóstwo. Widziała jakie piękne ma oczy. Była kobietą, i na nią działało to jak, jego czarne, jak węgiel włosy opadają na te głębokie jak ocena orbity. Nie jednokrotnie analizowała linię jego szczęki, prosty nos, idealnie ukształtowane brwi. Była świadoma, że czarne tuniki i zbroje, które nosi przykrywają idealnie wyrzeźbione ciało. Widziała jak damy i służki patrzą na jej małżonka. Był on...po prostu Endymionem mężczyzną idealnym, z wyglądu bynajmniej.  
Wstała i podeszła do wielkiego lustra, które zdobiło jedną ze ścian.  
Aby, być godną tytułu Jego żony wiedziała, że i ona musi być równie idealna.  
Jednak to, co prezentowało zwierciadło nie zachwycało jej specjalnie.  
Nie wydobrzała kompletnie po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Jej lico było bladsze niż zwykle, oczy nie miały typowego dla niej blasku. Były one sine i opuchnięte. Dalsza analiza nie była bardziej zadawalająca. Miała, co prawda długą szyję. Jednak to co było dalej nie było kompletnie idealne. Jej piersi były krągłe, jednak nie jakoś specjalnie duże. Na pewno nie takie, jak znanej, faworyty Endymiona- Lady Berlinki. Serenity zmarszczyła czoło. Nie miała też takiego wcięcia w tali, ani tak krągłych bioder. Uniosła rąbek swojej suknie, także widoczne były jej kolana. Jej nogi też nie były tak długie jak u rudowłosej mistresy.  
Czy Endymion lubił takie kobiety?  
Ona z pewnością taka nie była. Była niczym dziecko, płaska bez zaokrągleni eń.  
Nagle Serenity zwątpiła.  
Co jeśli Endymion, mimo obietnicy, jeśli ją zobaczy, CAŁĄ, to ją wyśmieje?  
Nie będzie w stanie żyć u jego boku. Żyć w świadomości, że jest jakimś potworem.  
-Ponoć lustra nie pokazują prawdy- odezwał się głos zza jej pleców. Z przerażeniem podskoczyła chyba na pół metra do góry.  
-Endymion!- krzyknęła, przykładając dłoń do piersi.- Przeraziłeś mnie, nie słyszałam jak w chodzisz- wyjaśniła.  
-Musiałaś być mocno zamyślona...- stwierdził. Serenity przechyliła z niezrozumieniem głowę.-Stoję tu już dobrą chwilę.  
Księżna się zarumieniła.  
Endymion pewnie wszedł do jej komnaty. - To suknia od mej matki, prawda.  
Złotowłosa pokiwała głową, choć nie wiedziała czy to było stwierdzenie czy pytanie.- Jej wysokość, pomaga mi, w przyswajaniu ziemski obyczajów- dodała.  
-Hmmmm- skomentował . Zmrużył oczy. Te boskie, granatowe oczy.- Czym się zajmowałaś?- spytał nagle.  
Złotowłosa się zarumieniła jeszcze bardziej.  
-Ja...ja...  
Mężczyzna przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. Potem rzucił spojrzenie na zwierciadło.  
Kiedy wszedł do komnaty Serenity stała przed lustrem i analizowała, tak przypuszczała to co widziała. Bynajmniej tak wskazywało, to jak wyginała szyję, kierowała swoje spojrzenie na piersi. Endymion przełknął ślinę, myśl o tych dwóch wzgórzach, o tym jak będzie mógł je dotykać, masować, całować. . . Widział jak nosi sukno swej spódnicy i przygląda się nogom. Po jej minie wnioskował, że nie zachwyca jej to co widzi. Uśmiechnął się na to w duchu. Mimo tego, że nie chciał tego małżeństwa, że nie chciał jej. To nie mógł zaprzeczyć, iż Serenity oprócz tego, iż była małą intrygantką, która zrujnowała jego życie, była niemal, mistycznie, piękna. I gdyby nie ta cała afera...najchętniej zabrałby ją zaraz do swego łoża i kochał się z nią nieustannie.  
-Chyba, nie wątpisz w swą urodę- rzekła łapiąc ją za ramiona i obracając z powrotem z stronę lustra.  
Kobieta spojrzała na podłogę.  
Zastanawiał się chwilę, czy temat kontynuować. Nie chciał za bradzo angażować się w tą szaradę, jednak miał być "idealnym mężem".  
Podjął decyzję.  
-Jesteś piękna- rzekł i ucałował jej szyję.- Masz piękne piersi- dodał i ujął je w dłonie.  
-OH- wyszeptała Serenity i zamknęła oczy, oparła się na jego klacie  
-Jesteś zmysłowa...ponętna...- całował jej przegub, ramiona. Po czym obrócił ją i oparł o zimną taflę lustra.  
-Jesteś fantazją...- skoczył i ujął jej usta.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
